Light At the End of a Broken Road
by Bec Rose
Summary: Bella is broken. She passes through each day, not caring about anyone or anything. Until Alice steps in. Bella meets Rosalie and it is the beginning of a new chapter of her life filled with exploration and discovery.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is, my first story, a femme slash no less.

A few people to thank. My beautiful beta Nocturnal Emissions.  
My lovely pre-readers Lostred Rose and Mztress angel

Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, I just helped them find their true loves.

Warning: This fic has all the stuff that you are here looking for, but, if you are under 18 or don't appreciate explicit sexual situations between two beautiful women, click the x please.

.

.  
Light At the End of a Broken Road

Chapter 1

I hadn't really ever made a conscious decision to be single. It just kind of happened and it didn't turn out exactly like I had planned. I liked my life, sure. I was able to do what ever I liked, when ever I liked. I could go grocery shopping at midnight if I chose to, or wear my pj's all day or eat whatever I liked for dinner. I didn't have to answer to anyone and I liked it that way. This is what I told myself every single morning as I looked into the bathroom mirror at the reflection of a woman who was choosing to barely exist in this life.

As I looked beyond the exterior of my somewhat pretty face, I could see glimpses of the emotions that should have been there in someone my age, but they were missing. Some say the eyes are the key to your soul. When I looked at mine, all I saw was emptiness. Yes, they are big and brown and were once pretty, now, they hide the sadness and fear that exists in my life. I don't have any smile lines, because I can't actually remember when I last smiled, like really smiled. You know the type that makes your face hurt.

I shook off the thoughts that were swimming around in my head and put on my game face, my theatre face, just like I was performing in a show, except the world outside my apartment was the stage. I finished doing my hair and makeup, and got dressed as if I am someone else. I chose a black knee length pencil skirt and a deep blue shirt which I tucked in. To complete the look I chose some very high and very expensive black pointed stilettos.  
As I took one last look in the mirror, I plastered on that magical fake smile I have perfected and head out the door. As I pressed the down button on the elevator, I hear another apartment door slam. I didn't turn to look. I already knew who it was. Right, head in the game, let's do this.

"Hey Bella, how are you sweetie?" Alice was a petite little thing. She had a short pixie style haircut, that only she could wear and still look fabulous. She had her own amazing style, throwing together pieces of clothing that anyone else would think just wouldn't work. On Alice, everything looked good. And to me, she was as close to a friend as I could get.

I stared off into space again, and realized that I left an unusual amount of time answering Alice. She waited patiently like she always did, never pointing out the fact that it was strange that I would just stand there, a blank look on my face.

"Bella?"

"Oh, sorry Alice," I mumbled. "I, um, just have a lot on my mind. I'm fine thanks, how are you?" Was I convincing? By the sorrowful look on Alice's face, that was a big No.  
Thankfully I was saved by the elevator arriving at our level.

"I'm fine thanks, going to have a few people over tonight for some drinks and pizza, wanna come? It'll be great, you can relax and meet a few more people" I could see the look in her eyes, she desperately wanted me to say yes. What could I do. I had a weak moment, she was messing with me.  
"Um, ah, ok, sure. Why not? What should I bring?" I stumbled through my words, not really sure of her reaction. I never really knew if Alice invited me to her get togethers because she felt sorry for me or if she really liked me.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Alice was squealing at the top of her lungs, and in a confined space of an elevator, it was even more frightening.

She started raving about how great tonight was going to be and that I had to be at her place by 7 and not to bring a thing. At least I think that's what she said. I couldn't make out the words from her excited little voice as she skipped off to her car from our building.

I stood there, stunned at the little pixie. I realized that something was different about myself in that exact moment. Something that hadn't happened to me in a long time. As I concentrated a little, I came into realize that I was smiling. Not my theatre smile, but a real smile. It felt good, and scared the shit out of me. I shook it off and began the ten minute walk to work.

I smiled today.

.

.

.

Nocturnal Emissions: Thanks for reading. Please leave some love. New author's love comments! Add her to author alert because she has many more amazing chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you again to my lovely beta Nocturnal Emissions. Ok, thanks will never be enough, but will do for now.

My pre-reader Lostred Rose.

Stephanie Meyer owns these characters; I just point them in the right direction for true love.

Warning: If you're under 18 or don't enjoy the love of two women, click the x please.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Work was just another place where I avoided as much human contact as possible. Working with statistics is boring to the average person, but to me, it was perfect. I was able to immerse myself in my work, sit at my computer and stare and crunch numbers all day. No conversations required. I was making good time on my latest project, and just about ready to head out for lunch, when I saw out of the corner of my eye someone making their way towards my desk. I sighed out loud, knowing who it was, and mentally preparing myself so I wouldn't berate my colleague.

"Bella," Mike drawled out my name.

Ugh, I shuddered in disgust at my name being said in such a way.

"How are you today sweetheart?" he attempted to sound sexy.

I say attempted because it came out sounding like he watched way too many porn movies.

The man could make my skin crawl.

"Ah, hi Mike. I'm fine thank you. I'm actually just about to head out," I said quietly as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Out to lunch? Well, mind if I join you?" He was smiling at me, waiting like an obedient dog for an order.

"Um, actually, I'm meeting someone today," I made no further eye contact and walked passed him towards the elevators. A total lie, but completely necessary in this case.

As I walked away I heard him call out "Maybe another time then." I didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. Yeah, not gonna happen.

Choosing lunch was easy; it was always something light. I would sit and eat in my peaceful sanctuary of the local park. It was the only time in the day where I was truly relaxed. I was even able to read a little of my favourite novel.

The rest of the day went along without any more surprise visits, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. It hit me all of a sudden as I walked back to my apartment as I recounted what I would be doing Friday night. The same as usual. No, wait. There would be no usual of takeout Chinese and an old Hitchcock movie. Holy shit, I was going out tonight. The force of my spur of the moment decision hit me like a wall. I had to stop and lean against a shop front, worried that I may faint.

Maybe I could feign illness or just not answer the door when Alice came knocking after she realized I hadn't arrived. Although, I doubt she would do that. Who would care if I didn't turn up?

I managed to make it back to my apartment, all set on not going to Alice's place that night. I looked at my watch as I unlocked my door, 6:15pm. Great, still time to order my Chinese to arrive by 7pm. As I shut the door behind me, I heard her before I saw her. I was already cringing as she reached my apartment.

"Don't you even think about bailing on me tonight Bella." She turned the corner and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, but a huge smile on her face.

"Um, I wasn't planning to." I knew that I wasn't very convincing.

"Yeah, nice try babe. Come on, I'll wait while you get ready. You can come early and meet Jazz."

She didn't even wait to be invited in. Instead she walked right through my living room, into my bedroom, and to the closet.

I sighed as I made my way to my room, internally wishing I had made it back here before Alice saw me. Even then I wasn't sure I would have been able to stop her.

I placed my bag on my bed and sat on the edge to take off my heels. I loved my stilettos, but not the pain they brought me by the end of the working week.

When I looked up I saw Alice had already chosen an outfit for me, handing it to me with a brilliant smile.

"Here, I've taken the guess work out for you. You have some great clothes Bella, and some amazing shoes." She sounded surprised.

"Um, thanks, it's like my one treat to myself. I like that I am able to pick them out for myself now." I stammer, wondering where the hell that admission came from.

Alice didn't say anything, but I could see it in her eyes. She wanted to say something, wanted to ask what I meant, but she didn't. I was grateful for that. Instead, she did what she did best, talked fashion.

She kept me entertained for the next thirty minutes as she primped and made me over in record time. It was easy being around her. She talked the whole time, and I nodded in all the right places, and yet never felt like I had to contribute to the discussion.

She chose my skinny jeans, black singlet and black cropped jacket. And of course she picked a pair of my shiny nude stilettos. I must have sighed out loud, because she looked straight at me and simply stated that they made my legs look like they went on forever. I just shrugged and figured I could soak my feet when I got home tonight.

Once I was ready, we walked together to her apartment in a comfortable silence. As we neared her apartment door I heard the soft hum of voices from inside. My breathing became short and laboured and the start of a panic attack reared its ugly head. Not the time for this now, I didn't want this now, especially when I was trying to look normal for one night. Just one night. Forget the past for one night. Please. Just one. I had to get myself in check. No doubt if I didn't, I would scare off the only person I think I could call a friend.

As if sensing my panic, Alice reached for my hand and held it hard. She looked me in the eye, smiled, but said nothing. She kept her vice like grip on my hand even as we entered her apartment. I gave her a weak smile as I turned my attention to the group of people already in her living room.

She gave my hand one more tight squeeze and then announced to the group,

"Hey guys, this is Bella from 19b. Bella, this is everyone." My eyes were cast down out of habit and I came to realize that I should probably look at the people who are saying hello. I slowly lifted my face and managed to say 'hello' in a semi-normal, I'm not a crazy woman, voice. I exhaled loudly. My gaze drifted to someone sitting on the couch, drink in hand. Our eyes locked for a few seconds, yet it felt like years could have passed us by. My heart started to increase in tempo and I felt myself blush. I quickly looked away and turned my attention back to Alice who was introducing me to her boyfriend Jasper.

"Hey there Bella, how you doing tonight?" Jasper asked, looking at me seemingly interested in my answer.

"Oh, um, fine thanks. You?" I tried really hard not to stutter my way through the conversation.

"I'm great thanks. Now, can I get you a drink? We have beer, wine, most spirits. You pick."

"Um, ah, I guess I'll have a vodka please, with ice." I remained standing in the kitchen as Jasper poured my drink.

Alice was nowhere to be seen, and I knew once Jasper was gone, I'd be on my own. So I did what I would never ever do in a normal life scenario. I started up a conversation.

"Ah, Jasper? How do you know these people?" I did it, I actually asked a question.

"Oh, well that's easy. This is our group of close friends. We meet up once a month on a Friday night, just to catch up. You know how busy life can get."

He walked over towards the lounge room. He looked back and motioned for me to follow him.

"Come on, I'll introduce you"

I felt my face blush again, knowing that I'd meet everyone. Jasper smiled and did his best not to notice the soft shade of pink which now covered my face and neck.

As we walked into the room, Jasper began his brief description of who everyone was. I didn't hear his first two introductions as I had caught sight of the person on the couch again. I was mesmerized, in a total trance and couldn't stop myself from staring. I had no idea what was wrong with me, but continued to stare anyway. It wasn't until I heard Jasper clear his throat that I was pulled from my obvious perving.

I saw eyes on me; they had noticed I had been staring. Fuck. I got caught. I quickly turned away towards Jasper, nearly spilling my drink in the process, and I am sure I heard a soft chuckle from the direction of the couch. Oh god. Save me.

Jasper smiled as he repeated his introductions.

"This is Emmett and Angela. Em and I went to college together." We all said our 'hi's and please to meet you'.

"That over there, is my brother Edward and his girlfriend Tanya." They were sitting close together, legs entwined selecting songs from the ipod. We waved hello and moved to the next group of people sitting on the couch. Fuck. Keep it together. I was pretty sure my whole top half of my body was covered in a light pink shade from the continuous blush.

"This is Carlisle and Esme, I met both of them in college also." They both smiled, and I felt instantly at ease with them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Wow, I even managed a conversation.

"It's lovely to meet you too Bella, Alice talks about you all the time." I smiled in response to Esme's kind words. Wait. Alice talks about me?

"And this is Rosalie." With those four words I was done for. She looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes, piercing straight through to my soul. I immediately blushed again, but this time I didn't look away.

"Pleased to meet you finally Bella," she said with a smile and soft laugh. I could listen to that laugh all day.

Jasper cut in briefly "Rose is Em's sister. So you see, welcome to the gang Bella."

I smiled in response and felt her eyes on me. Thoughts that I had never had before were popping into my head. I wanted to jump her right there, in front of everyone. I wanted to taste every part of her body, and I wanted to make her scream like she'd never screamed before. I turned to face her and could see her eyes combing over my body. I blushed again, and this time I knew it was covering my whole body.

As her eyes reached mine, she smiled and winked at me. I stood there, in a state of unknown. What should I do? I had to talk to her, but how?

I stood there, probably looking like an idiot, when thankfully I was saved once again by Alice as she rushed through the front door holding boxes of pizzas that look almost as big as her.  
"Who's ready to eat?"

As everyone got up to go to the kitchen, I just stood there, in a state of confusion. When the room was almost empty, Rosalie turned to look at me. "Are you coming?" she asked in a seductive voice.

There was no doubt as to what she meant. And if there had been any doubt as to whether or not I was attracted to women, the wetness that now saturated my panties answered that question once and for all. Holy shit, I, Bella Swan, was dripping wet and throbbing with need for a woman!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always I want to thank my favourite person (and beta) Nocturnal Emissions.  
Also, thank you Lostred Roses for pre-reading.

Stephanie Meyer owns these characters; I just point them in the right direction for true love.

Warning: If you're under 18 or don't enjoy the love (and some hot juicy lemons) between two women, click the x please.

Chapter 3

I tried my absolute best not to stare at her over dinner. _Let me rephrase that, I tried not to get caught staring at her over dinner, well, not get caught too much._ I could just imagine how weird I would look. Stalkerlike even. Everyone was sitting on the floor in the living room, surrounding the nearly empty boxes of pizza. I hadn't eaten very much. I was way too nervous to even think about food. I was still trying to get my head around the fact that I was lusting after another woman. I mean, seriously, that was the biggest 'what the fuck' moment of my life. But there was no denying it. I was lusting over a woman.

Sure, I've had celebrity girl crushes, and even crushed on one of my female high school teachers. But it was never like this. I could imagine waking up next to Rose, seeing her every day, holding her hand, kissing her neck, tasting her. Phew. I rubbed my eyes and tried to fit back into the conversation, failing miserably of course. I sat opposite Rose, my seating arrangement a strategic move. I had full viewing access to her, yet knew that I was slightly shielded by her brother Em, who sat next to me. I wasted no time staring at her, memorizing her features, the sound of her laugh, just listening in to her conversations with those around her. I learned that she's an accountant, and a pretty good one by the sounds of it.

"...seems like you enjoy it." It took a while to register that Esme, who was sitting next to Rose,  
had been asking me a question. I only heard the end of it, too interested in staring at Rose and her beautiful face. I could see her looking at me, and she raised an eyebrow in mock questioning. Holy fuck, how many times was I going to be caught perving?

"I'm sorry Esme, I didn't catch that." I tried to pull myself together, for one, knowing I had just been caught again perving on the sexy goddess that was Rosalie, and two, knowing that all eyes were on me. Fuck, why were they all looking at me? Did they know? Would they be able to see how weak I was?

Alice looked over at me and gave me an understanding smirk. She knew exactly what I had been doing. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Oh I was just saying that you seem to really enjoy your job, from what Alice has told me." Esme gave me an understanding smile. Did she know something?

"My job?" Yes, remember you have a job? I was still staring at Rosalie. Only now the next time her smirk turned into a soft smile and a nod of her head, motioning for me to answer the question.

"Oh yes, my job." I turned my full attention to Esme, desperately trying to recover some of my tact and confidence.

"My job is great. I crunch numbers all day long, look at stats and basically get left to my own devices. As long as my boss receives his fortnightly analysis and report, I'm pretty much in my dream position."

By this time, I was barely holding it together. All eyes were on me. I had a heavy feeling in my stomach, a ringing in my ears, and my vision slightly blurred. My heart was racing too fast. I also noticed in my peripheral view that Rosalie was paying attention to what I was saying. The fact that she was watching me, paying attention to what I was saying should have made me more nervous, but for some reason it seemed to have a slight calming effect on me. I continued to discuss a little about the details of my position and thankfully the conversation shifted to someone else.

I was visibly shaken by the attention, even from such a small group of people. Conversations in general had been difficult since him. Socializing was almost non-existent. It had been a long time since I had a conversation with so many eyes on me. I could feel my breathing become erratic and I knew I would have less than a few minutes to reach the bathroom before I would start to hyperventilate. I hated that he did this to me, that he still had this power over me. I wanted it to end, I needed it to, but right at that moment, I just knew I needed to get to a bathroom and take my pills.

I excused myself from the group quietly and with the least amount of fuss that I thought I could muster. I noticed Alice get up at the same time, but I just shook my head at her. As I walked away I could see she sat back down but looked elsewhere in the group. My immediate thought was to Jasper.

I managed to make it to the bathroom door before I stumbled in and grabbed onto the sink to steady myself. I felt an arm around my waist, helping to support me, and I automatically flinched away from the contact. I was ready to tell Jasper that I was fine, when I heard her voice.

"It's ok, I've got you. Sit down and I'll help you, ok?" she whispered, guiding me gently to sit on the side of the bath.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I failed to steady them as I reached for my handbag which I had grabbed on my way down the hall.

I unzipped it, still unable to look at her, knowing what she would see. I felt so much embarrassment at the fact that the one person I felt a connection with, was laying witness to my pathetic issues with the past.

I felt her hands on mine.

"Let me do it, ok? I'll help you; just tell me what you need." She was kneeling in front of me, giving me a look I was totally unfamiliar with. Did she care?

I took a deep breath before I mumbled, "I need two tablets. One from each bottle."

I couldn't even look at her. I felt so much shame. I didn't even know her, but I wanted to. She knew my secrets before I even knew her last name. She would know how truly fucked up I was.

Rosalie reached into my bag and found the two bottles. Without a word she took out one pill from each, stood and turned to get a glass of water from the basin. She kneeled back down in front of me. Rosalie pried my handbag out of my hands and placed it near my feet.

"Here love, take these." she murmured so quietly I struggled to hear her over the loud thunderous beating of my heart in my ears.

I took them from her, my hands shook uncontrollably and I swallowed the two pills together. I took a drink afterward, mainly for the effect and her benefit, though it wasn't needed.  
I'm a seasoned pro at this.

The silence in the bathroom was deafening. I didn't know what to say or where to start, or even if she wanted to know.

Rosalie leaned back on her heels and waited silently. I couldn't bear to look at her. I was mortified that the first person I wanted to talk to and if I admitted it to myself, was attracted to, had now seen me at my worst.

I could feel my breathing slow down and I was already beginning to relax. Just knowing the pills were inside me working, made me calm.

I was unsure how much time had passed. Eventually the need to break the silence won.  
"Um...I'm sorry" I breathed out the words, unsure whether or not she could hear me.

I heard her exhale and then felt her hand underneath my chin. She pulled it up gently so I now had no choice but to look directly into her eyes. Fuck me the woman was a goddess. Even in my messed up state I could still see that.

"Please, there is nothing to be sorry about. Granted I don't know a whole lot about you, except what Alice has told me, that you were very quiet, shy and extremely beautiful. And I am happy to say, she was most definitely correct on that last description." She smiled her brilliant smile.  
Holy fuck! She thought I was beautiful. Even after she had just seen me nearly completely lose my shit because of a conversation I had with her friends. I also hadn't ignored the fact that her hand was still under my chin, touching gently, her thumb grazing my bottom lip.

"The other stuff I don't know much about, but I think I'd like to. Just please don't be embarrassed, ok? I don't mind. Plus, I'm kinda flattered that you haven't been able to take your eyes off me all night. I've had my eyes on you too." Rosalie was smiling at me and all I could think about was that I wanted to kiss her.

But not there, not in a bathroom after a near meltdown. No. I wanted it to be perfect. I felt the blush as it reached my face. It covered every inch of me.

"Ugh, and that blush is going to be my complete undoing Bella," Rosalie groaned. I could hear her breathing change, becoming short and fast. Holy fuck had I just made a beautiful woman groan?

"Come on," Rosalie grabbed for my hand and helped me to stand up. I swayed slightly from the motion. She put her arm around my waist again and helped to steady me. I knew it would take me a few moments to recover, but having Rose there, seemed to make it easier.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her. My face was mere inches from hers.  
She looked into my eyes and pushed a stray hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I said before Bella, please don't be sorry. Now come on, I happen to know there is some amazing dessert out there with our names on it." She pulled her arm away from me, and I immediately cringed from the lack of physical contact with her. My feelings must have been evident on my face because she reached back, grabbed my handbag from me, slung it over her shoulder and then reached for my hand.

"Come on," she smiled.

As we walked out of the bathroom holding hands, I saw Jasper and Alice in the kitchen serving up dessert. Alice looked worried about something.

When she saw us coming, her face lit up.

"There you two are," she gave us her best Alice grin. "Ready for dessert?"

Rosalie looked at me, still holding my hand. She squeezed it tight and grinned back at Alice, "Oh I'm ready for just about anything Alice, what about you Bella?"

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I need to say a BIG thank you to the always lovely Nocturnal Emissions, my beta. Also a big thank you to Mztress Angel for the great suggestions.

Also to my pre-reader Lostred Roses.

Stephanie Meyer owns these characters; I just like to make them have some real fun.

Now let's get these girls together.

Chapter Four

After we had all eaten dessert, we were sitting around in smaller groups chatting and listening to the selection of music Edward and Tanya had chosen. It was a relaxed mood and I almost felt comfortable. I sat next to Rosalie on the couch.

As I watched Alice and Jasper and how good they looked together, completely in love, I couldn't help the smile that played across my face. Without even thinking, I reached down and took off my heels. My feet were sore from wearing heels all week and then again at the party tonight. I felt immediate relief as I wiggled my toes. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes. I lifted one foot to my lap and slowly massaged it, the feeling incredible.

Rosalie's quiet voice was a welcomed interruption to my foot massage.

"Here, let me do that Bella," she suggested and motioned for my foot.

I was completely embarrassed at my actions. I reached down to put my shoes back on. I should have known better than to let my guard down in public.

"No, no Rosalie, that's ok, I wouldn't ask you to do that. I shouldn't have taken them off. I'll just...um...soak my feet when I get home or something." My sentence drifted off into a mumble. I didn't want her to see them; I couldn't let people know what he used to do to me.

"Don't be silly Bella, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to. Plus, I'm famous for my foot massages." She said smiling at me.

Before I could stop her, she reached back down for my foot, and I was forced to slide back on the couch and bring my legs up straight, resting them on her lap. I felt completely ridiculous and nervous as all hell that she was going to see the thin white lines that wrapped around my ankles and start to question me. A wave of pink coloured my skin in embarrassment.

Rosalie just smirked at me, likely believing the blush was from her touch, and then set to work on my left foot. As she lifted the bottom of my jeans and began to roll them up a few times, I knew the exact moment she saw them. Her hands stilled for a moment. I couldn't look at her face; I didn't want to, knowing the shame I would feel. She didn't say anything, but I thought I heard a slight whisper of my name. I could feel her fingers as they began to trace over the lines of the scars. I didn't know how to feel, no one had ever seen them, let alone touched them before.

I was waiting for the onslaught of questions that I would expect if someone saw them. But nothing. She moved her fingers down to the underside of my foot and began to massage. I groaned out loud when she began caressing my foot, my head fell back and my eyes closed. I heard a couple of people around me chuckle softly, but I was in such a total state of bliss that I paid them no attention. My scars were all but forgotten, yet I was kidding myself if I thought she wouldn't have questions.

"Told you I was good. If I'm this good with your feet, imagine how good I am at other things I can do with my hands." Rosalie broke the silence with her matter of fact statement.

My head snapped up and again I heard a few more giggles from the people around us. My eyes were wide, my heart was beating frantically, and I was so fucking wet my underwear was now completely ruined.

She feigned innocence. "What? I'm also really good at back massages."

I was still wide eyed when she smiled at me and then winked. She fucking winked at me. I tried to relax again, but how could I relax when I was feeling so horny from just a foot massage. Man I needed to get a life.

Once Rose finished performing magic, massaging my feet, I was so completely worked up I knew I had to get home and relieve myself. It was getting quite late and even though I didn't have to be anywhere tomorrow, I needed to leave. My favourite vibe would be getting one hell of a work out tonight.

As I was thanking her for the massage, she silently mouthed 'You're welcome'. I realized that we were alone in the room. Where'd everyone gone? And how the fuck had I failed to notice that they had all left? Well, I guess I kind of knew the answer to the last part of that question. I was having a hard time not coming right then and there with her hands running all over my feet and legs.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, feeling slightly embarrassed that I even had to verbalize that question.

Rose just smiled at me, "Oh, they went home. Alice and Jasper are around somewhere. Esme said to see you next month for the pizza night."

All I could reply to that was "oh".

I didn't really know what else to say. Rose rolled my jeans back down and as her fingers brushed over my scars, she whispered, "I'm not going to ask now, but eventually I want to know what happened, ok?"

I nodded, almost wanting to tell her all about it right then and there, but knowing it would probably make her run in the opposite direction I kept my secret to myself.

I put my shoes back on and started to get up off the couch. Rose grabbed for my hand, and with a quick reassuring glance, I didn't even think to hesitate. The simplest gesture of hand holding scared the shit out of me. How could things feel so simple and easy with her? I don't even know her, yet the idea of her touching me or kissing me sent my juices into overdrive. The fact that she was a woman, with amazing curves and a beautiful face drew me in rather than deterred me. Whoa, my mind was reeling at the fact of her being a woman. Feeling a momentary sense of panic, I started to let go of her, yet she gripped my hand twice as hard. I looked at her, but she just shook her head at me.

As we walked into the kitchen, I saw Alice sitting up on the bench watching Jasper move around making something.

"Oh hey you two. I thought you'd fallen asleep Bella," Alice said grinning at me.

Jasper looked up and drawled, "Rose did warn you she was talented."

Both of them were staring at us and smiling hard. I saw Alice look down between us and see that Rose and I were holding hands. Her eyes lit up like it was Christmas. Shit.

"Uh...anyway, thanks for a great night Alice and Jasper, it was very kind of you to invite me."

I didn't really want to say thank you for forcing me to come, but I was certain Alice knew that's what I meant.

"Oh it was our pleasure Bella, I'm just glad you finally came to your senses. It was a fun night. You'll have to come to the next one too." Alice held her hand up to block me before I even had the chance to say no.

I looked at Rosalie, not too sure how I could properly thank her in front of Alice and Jasper.

She smirked back at me and then proceeded to say her goodnights to the two of them as well and I realized that she was planning on leaving with me.

We made our way out of the apartment, with Alice yelling at me from down the hall, "I'll come by tomorrow Bella." I didn't even turn around, but nodded my head.

Rosalie snickered next to me. "You know she is likened to that of a hurricane. She comes in and messes everything up, uprooting things, opening your eyes to new ideas, you know things are in complete chaos. But, when all is said and done, things are much better than they were before, and you know that your life will never be the same."

There was an unusual silence between the two of us as we approached my apartment as I contemplated what Rose had just said. I felt like Alice had definitely turned my life upside down and my eyes were now wide open.

"So, Bella," she said breaking the silence. "I had a really great night tonight. I actually had fun, usually I'm the one that is kind of left out," she sighed.

"Oh, um, I had a good time too Rosalie. Thank you for the massage. I haven't felt that relaxed in a really long time," I replied hesitantly, as we reached my apartment door.

I couldn't look at her, I didn't really know what had come over me, but I was desperate for her to kiss me. I wanted it, I needed it. I slowed down my movements in the hope that she picked up on my feelings. I fumbled for my keys in my bag, eventually finding them and reached to unlock my door.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you around?" I asked hesitantly.

Please say you want to see me again.

Please.

She moved and stood next to me, so close our hands were touching, yet neither of us grabbed for the other.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping to see you again this weekend. I don't have much going on, and thought maybe we could go out to dinner tomorrow night? I mean, you know, as friends or something."

Rosalie was rambling, and even though I didn't know her very well, I knew enough about her to know that Rosalie was not rambling kind. Could she be as nervous as me?

I turned to look at her, my heart thumping hard in my chest, my breathing coming fast. She looked directly at me, doubt present in her eyes. This time I was the confident one.

"I would love that Rosalie; dinner would be great." I had no idea how that sentence came out of me in any coherent form. As soon as I said it, my stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. It would be really bad of me to throw up right now, right?

We were still standing close together, so close that her breath floated over me ever so gently.  
Rosalie was breathing hard when she spoke.

"Oh, that would be perfect then." She exhaled. "I'll pick you up at 8, ok?"

I loved the brilliant smile she was giving me. She was so fucking beautiful it almost hurt.

"Ok, I'll see you then."

I suddenly felt shy again, and desperately hoping she would lean in and kiss me.

I wanted to feel her mouth all over mine.

I wanted our tongues to join and dance together.

I want to taste her, all of her.

I could feel I was losing myself in fantasy. Suddenly I snapped out of it, feeling the blush cover my face and neck, anxious to get inside my apartment. Rosalie must have realized what I was thinking, as she was grinning wickedly at me. I unlocked my door and turn to say goodnight to her one last time.

I felt her before I registered what was happening.

She leaned in and pressed her body firmly against mine. Her arm reached around my waist pulling me tightly to her. I could feel her other hand lightly touch my face.

Our eyes locked.

We fit together perfectly, and I could feel all of her. She hesitated for a moment, almost checking for approval. When I didn't move, she took it as a yes.

I felt her lips on mine.

It was like electricity was shooting through every muscle, vein, and vessel throughout my body with just the slightest brush of her lips.

She was cautious at first, gently pressing her lips onto mine, taking it slow.

I didn't want it slow, I needed her.

I turned my head into the kiss and pushed my tongue onto her lips, asking for entrance into her warm soft mouth. She willingly accepted me and opened her mouth. It was like nothing I had ever felt or tasted. Her lips were so soft, yet forceful and her taste was like the sweetest honey.

I groaned out loud at the sensations and the feeling of wetness between my legs. With that, she pulled away, seemingly reluctantly. I groaned again at the loss of her body and mouth on mine. I could hear her giggle and it was obvious then that I still had my eyes closed.

When I opened them, she was smiling at me. Fuck she was beautiful.

"Fuck Bella, what have you done to me? You are so fucking beautiful." She whispered, blushing, surprised at her own words.

I stood there, not knowing what to say because what I really wanted was for her to stay with me and explore each other's mouths and bodies, all night.

She leaned in for another brief kiss and to whisper 'goodnight'. All I could do was smile back at her. As I closed the door behind her, I leaned against it and knew I had a stupid grin on my face. How one woman could completely turn my life upside down in one night, I had no fucking idea. But what I did know was that I wanted to see her again and I wanted to know all about her.

My only concern was that I had never been with a woman before. I wondered what it would be like. No wait, I couldn't wait to find out what it would be like.

Holy shit. I was going on a date with Rosalie Hale!

.

.  
Nocturnal Emissions: I can't wait for the date. Well actually, I just wanna skip the date and go to the after date. Bella is like a ticking time bomb and I hope she explodes all over Rose!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again I can't thank my Beta, Nocturnal Emissions enough. She beta'd the living shit out of this chapter, and I am on my knees in thanks.

Thanks to my pre-reader Lostred Rose.

This chapter gives a glimpse into Bella's past. Enjoy.

Chapter Five

I stirred in my bed. The faint coppery taste of blood lingered in my mouth. I was in that state, somewhere between sleep and awake, between reality and the dream world, and I couldn't tell which was which. All I could focus on was the feeling of the impact, and its target, my face.

I remembered the numbness, the instant pain inside my head as he made contact, the subsequent loss of consciousness, and the nauseating taste of blood in my mouth when I awoke. And most painful of all, the feeling of disappointment, isolation and love.

Yes, weirdly enough, love. He would always say he was sorry. I got up to look in the mirror. I could see the black eye clearly through my one eye that was not closed due to the puffiness of the skin. The feeling of pain around my ankles and wrists lingered, making me glance down to see if the restraints were still there. They weren't.

The knowledge that I had disappointed him in some way gnawed at me.

The feeling of waiting. Waiting for me to mess up and for it to happen again.

"NO!" I woke screaming, my hands in front of my face. My body was shaking, and covered in sweat.

With tears streaming down my face, I finally realised that I was awake, and that it had just been a nightmare. I took a deep breath and pushed back the hair that sweat had plastered to my head.

I tried to pry my eyes open, but they seemed to refuse, squinting in reaction to the sunlight. My breathing was heavy.

I was in a state of confusion as to why I could still taste blood. I reached up and touched my mouth, pulling my fingers back, seeing a tinge of red. I realised I must have bitten my tongue during the nightmare.

I slowly made my way out of bed, struggling to reach the bathroom before I allowed the panic to wash over me. I reached into my medicine cabinet and retrieved my pills, just happy to have them in my hands.

I decided to take double the dose. I didn't dare look in the mirror, almost frightened of the reflection I would face.

With slow, exaggerated movements, I slowly turned the shower on. I stepped in and took my place sitting on the floor of the shower. I welcomed the pain from the extreme heat and the comfort it brought me. All I wanted to do was forget him. I wanted to stop reminding myself of him, to stop dreaming about him.

I knew I needed help. In the few years I was with him, I managed to isolate myself from my family and friends. It was never something I was proud of, but I did it for him. But because of that, now, I was alone.

As I looked down at the various scars over my body, I realised I was never going to forget him, never going to be able to forget the pain and violence he would unleash on me.

I was angry at myself, angry for the feeling of being unworthy of his love.

He left me.

He left me because he had had enough of me.

I knew in my head that it didn't make sense, but I couldn't help how I felt. And how I felt was that no one would ever want me.

Up until last night.

Visions of her brought me out of my depressing thoughts. I stood up in the shower and closed my eyes, allowing the heat of the water to cocoon me. I let my mind drift back to last night.

Her eyes on me, on my mouth, her soft touch, the way our bodies fit so perfectly together, the fullness of her lips on mine.

I could hear myself groan and my hand slipped between my thighs, on auto pilot. I wanted nothing more than to feel good, and to feel good about someone other than him.

My fingers gently brushed over my folds, feeling the moisture that was already pooling there, with thoughts of my Rose. Wait, my Rose. Fuck. What was wrong with me? I knew what was wrong, but how could I let myself feel like this after only knowing her for one night?

I tried to concentrate on the memory of her face, her intense green eyes, and the delicious feeling I got in the pit of my stomach every time those eyes were on me.

My fingers grazed over my clit, already sensitive just from thoughts of her. I pressed down and moaned, chanting in my head, 'her hands, her mouth, my Rose.' Over and over.

Two of my fingers entered me, in and out, building a rhythm to a song I hadn't felt the need to practice in a very long time. My thumb rubbed eagerly over my hardened nub, ready for release, just from the memory of last night.

The chanting still played in my head, keeping me from having a conscious thought. When I felt myself explode around my fingers I screamed out her name, wishing she was with me.

It took me a few minutes to recover, a smile present on my face. This was new, this feeling, these emotions. I was so scared, yet excited at the same time.

My release in the shower made me feel sated, allowing me to slightly recover from the memory of my nightmare.

I was able to relax a little and actually think about eating breakfast. Maybe just coffee.

As I sat down and enjoyed my first mouthful of coffee a loud knock at the door startled the shit out of me. Before I even got a chance to stand up, Alice was shouting through the door at me to get up and let her in.

"I know you're in there Bella. Open up, quick!"

How anyone could be that excited, so early in the morning was beyond me. I opened the door, moving out of her way, standing against the door frame. Alice rushed past me, straight into the kitchen. I shut the door slowly and followed her. She had already poured herself a cup of coffee by the time I moved back to my seat. She was trying not so subtly to look behind me.

I turned around to look down my hallway, wondering what was there. Nothing. Weird.

"What's up Alice?" I asked clearly confused.

She smiled at me "Oh, I was just wondering if you were on your own this morning?"

What? Wait. Oh fuck. She thought Rosalie... Shit.

"Ahh, of course I'm on my own." I tried to feign confusion as I looked at my coffee, wishing now I had had something more interesting to distract myself with.

"Oh." She sounded slightly disappointed.

"Who did you expect to find here so early?" I asked questionably, as I took a large mouthful of coffee. I was unable to make eye contact with Alice, instead choosing to trace the patterns in the wood of my kitchen table.

"Oh...well...um...you and ah, um, Rosalie and you seemed to really get along last night, I just thought..." I knew that Alice was uncomfortable saying it out loud, and this was a side I imagined I wouldn't see from her very often.

I wanted to put her out of her misery. I should've made her suffer a little longer, but I liked Alice. She had a kind heart.

"Oh, well, yeah, we did, it was a fun night. And Rosalie is lovely." I looked into my coffee cup, tracing the rim with my finger.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that she had put her cup down and was almost bursting out of her skin in anticipation.

"She's taking me out to dinner tonight." I smiled, but still didn't look up.

There was a pause and then it happened. The loudest squeal I had ever heard.

Alice began jumping up and down and clapping her hands, all whilst still screaming. Yeah, she got a little excited. I couldn't help but feed off her enthusiasm as I stood up with a large grin on my face.

She leapt into my arms and held me in the tightest hug I had felt in a really long time. We didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes, just stood there hugging.

Alice pulled back, lengthening her arms, as if to take a long look at me. I felt extremely self conscious, and immediately my head went down. I felt a blush cover my face.

"Bella," Alice whispered quietly. The change in volume of her voice startling me. I looked up, knowing what I would see in Alice's eyes.

I shook my head silently.

"Bella, are you ok? You look..." She didn't need to finish the sentence, I knew how I looked.

"Alice, please. It's ok. I'm fine. Great actually. I'm really excited about tonight, and just want to have a really relaxing day." I tried to give her a convincing smile.

"Ok Bella, I trust you. But there will be no relaxing for you today. We have a date to prepare for!"

Before I even had the chance to ask her anything, the rambling began.

"Cancel any plans you have today, you and I are going shopping for a new outfit, then we are going to get your hair done and your nails, and you're gonna need some waxing. Am I right?"

I nodded, flushed in embarrassment. She just smiled in return, comments spared.

"Good. Well Missy, get your pretty little ass into that bedroom and get dressed, we don't have long." She was a lunatic on a mission.

"Alice, it's only 9am, I have like ten hours to get ready." I was in total confusion as to why she was freaking out about the time.

"Exactly! We don't have long. Hurry Bella, come on" she yelled as she pushed me into the bedroom.

My fucking god. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Plans to spend the day with a friend (yes, a friend!) and then going out on a date.

My first date since him.

My first date that I am actually excited about.

My first date with a woman.

Fuck.

.

.

.

Noc: Are you fucking kidding me? You are NOT gonna leave us hanging there! That date better be worth it, that's all I've got to say! Seriously, love it! Keep it up!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Special thanks to my very busy, hardworking bestie and beta Nocturnal Emissions. Every week she works her magic on these chapters!

Thanks to my pre-reader Lostred Roses.

Remember that Bella needs to take this slow. These feelings are all new to her. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Although I was already exhausted from my day out with Alice, I could feel my nerves building with the excitement of the possibilities of what the night may hold. The day itself had actually gone a little better than I thought it would. Yes, it had been filled with lots of shopping, but it paid off when I found the perfect dress, which it totally was . And then my waxing appointment, which hurt like hell, but would be worth the effort. That was followed by a manicure, pedicure and then finally my hair appointment.

From the moment Alice and I had left for our outing, I had a question on the tip of my tongue that I wanted to ask, but couldn't bring myself to. I had no idea what she would say, or how I would react to her answer.

Had something happened to me over the last few days? Changed me?

Staring into the bathroom mirror, I couldn't remember a time when I had actually looked happy. I didn't know what it was, but I felt like I was glowing.

I was excited and I couldn't wait to see Rosalie. Thoughts of her had been going through my mind all day. What she would look like when I first saw her? Where we would go to dinner? What would happen when we said goodnight. Would anything _even_ happen? Should I invite her in? A million questions were rolling around my head.

I was brought back to reality when I saw fingers clicking in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Bella. You need to get a move on, Rose will be here soon."

Alice was staring at me, clearly concerned. Was the sheer panic _that _easy to see?

"Relax, it's ok, just breathe. I've laid your clothes out on the bed, now go and get ready, your makeup is perfect, your hair is lovely, now shoo." She motioned with her hands and herded me into my room.

As I sat on my bed I decided it was now or never to ask Alice the question that had been bugging me since the pizza night.

"Alice, um, can I ask you a question?" Unable to bring myself to look directly at her, I saw out of the corner of my eye that she had stopped what she was doing.

"Of course Bella, anything."

I gave myself a mental pep talk. Convinced myself I could talk to her. She was my friend after all. I sighed loudly and raised my eyes to hers.

"I, um, ah, was just wondering, um, why you thought I was a, um, a, ah..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"A lesbian?" She finished my sentence for me. Always straight to the point for Alice.

I exhaled loudly "Yeah."

"Well," she sat down next to me on the bed and patted my knee.

"I didn't know if you were, or are, but what I do know is this, I love Rosalie, and honestly, for some strange freaky, psychic moment, I just knew you two were perfect for eachother." She smiled at me like she was totally convinced by her own argument.

I sat there trying to process what she had just said.

"So...I don't look like a lesbian?" I asked slowly, casting my eyes back down to my hands.

"Bella, babe, does anyone actually know what a gay person looks like, or a bisexual one? Can we really stereotype like that in today's world? If you're worried that you fit any kind of stereotype, you shouldn't be, because you are one hot babe, and I know for a fact that Rosalie thinks so too. It was just an idea I got, and it worked out. I never imagined you two would have that kind of connection straight away."

I looked up at Alice and couldn't help the smile spread across my face. I knew she was right. I felt good for the first time in a really long time. I hadn't wasted time with thoughts about 'him' and I didn't want to. I had butterflies in my stomach for the first time, ever.

Alice told me to hurry again, realizing that Rose would be at my apartment in twenty minutes. I quickly put on my new lingerie, which instantly made me feel super sexy, and then my new purple Herve Leger dress. It was a little tighter than I would normally wear, but I loved the way it hugged my body and made my tits look slightly larger. I knew I had to have it the moment I saw it.

Alice promised me that Rose would appreciate the effort.

I hoped so.

I just wanted to look nice for her. God, those butterflies were back. I heard the doorbell ring as I put on my heels and added a little perfume. My stomach was a mess and I took one last look in the mirror.

'You can do this, you can do this' I repeated in my head.

I could hear the faint murmurs of people talking, mixed with the sounds of a familiar song in the living room. My stomach was in knots. What if she didn't want to go through with it? What would I do then? Ugh I was already doubting myself. I needed to just get out there and see her.

My pulse quickened and I tried hard to calm myself down. I didn't want to get all sweaty. Not a good first date look. My heels clicked along the floor and the murmuring ceased.

I was nearly to her. I could even smell the beautiful aroma of her perfume. I prayed I wouldn't fall on my face.

As I turned the corner into the living room, my eyes were down, concentrating on staying vertical. I was so nervous. Fuck it. I needed to see her. I looked up.

I was speechless.

I had no idea what to say to the goddess that was standing before me. Rosalie looked beyond beautiful, stunning. I suddenly felt very inadequate. She was wearing a very short black one shoulder dress.

Tight.

Fuck me dead.

I realised I was staring at her, when Alice coughed, and Rose giggled. I could have listened to the sound of her laugh all night.

Fuck. I had totally been standing there staring at her again. Jesus, Bella, get a grip.

"Hi there, beautiful," Rosalie said softly to me.

She was smiling brilliantly and winked at me when I looked up at her.

Somewhere in the corner of my consciousness, I heard Alice rush off, yelling out she had plans. Thank god, because it was getting embarrassing in here. I couldn't take my eyes off Rose.

She giggled again and walked up to me slowly. Standing only a few feet from me, she twirled around slowly, allowing me full view of her. Her eyes never leaving mine. I looked down at her body in the fuck hot, very short black dress she was wearing and gasped out loud.

She spun back around and faced me, smiling. She was truly beautiful.

"You like it Bella?" she asked, seeming self conscious. How could she even ask that question?

"Rosalie, you look beyond beautiful," I breathed out. I was stunned and in a trance. I wanted to touch her, reach out to her, pull her into my arms and kiss her until neither of us could breathe. Instead, I just stood there, unable to move. Like an idiot.

She giggled again.

"That good huh?" I looked into her eyes, seeing them sparkle. She was smiling brilliantly.

I took a sharp breath in.

"Yes, you look that good." I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Well," Rosalie replied softly, as she began to circle me.

She stopped directly behind me, leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "You look good enough to eat Bella. So fucking beautiful. And I'm afraid that if we don't leave this apartment soon, we won't be going out at all." She kissed my neck softly, humming.

I groaned louder than I expected to, rubbing my thighs together, needing some sort of relief.

Everything about Rosalie, even her voice made me want to scream in ecstacy.

She moved back around to face me again, and looked down at my mouth. I couldn't help but lick my bottom lip in anticipation. I was desperate to feel her mouth on mine again, to feel her tongue and taste her. Yeah, I had it bad.

Just when I thought Rosalie was going to lean in to kiss me, she straightened herself up, flicked her hair back and cheerfully stated, "Come on, we are going to be late."

I was truly stunned. I thought this dress would be enough. I thought she would want to rip it off me. Why the fuck didn't she want me?

Screw it, I had waited long enough to feel like this, and I needed her.

As she moved towards the couch to pick up her coat, I knew I had to make the first move.

I couldn't control my emotions and I didn't want to. All I wanted was this woman, who was walking away from me. Maybe it was some fucked up form of validation. Whatever it was, I needed it and I needed it from Rosalie.

I slowly walked towards her, seeing that she was about to put on her coat.

"Rosalie," I breathed out, barely audible.

She looked up, surprised to see me in such close proximity.

"Rosalie, put your coat down please." I didn't even recognise the confidence in my own voice.

She still looked unsure, but did what I asked.

"Bella I..." I looked up into her eyes and shook my head to silence her. Immediately, Rosalie stopped talking and inhaled loudly.

"Rosalie, I have thought about you every second since I met you last night. I know we have a connection, and I'm not usually one to rush into things."

I paused and moved to stand in front of her. I reached out and brushed the back of my hand across her cheek. I could hear her breathing coming fast, her eyes full of lust. Yes! I secretly gave myself a high five, considering I hadn't ever been this brave. Her skin was so incredibly soft, her cheeks coloured with a lovely shade of pink.

"But...," I continued, "I think I will make an exception to that rule."

Rosalie's eyes went wide, unsure of what I was capable of. I wasn't even sure about that.

I moved my hand that was stroking her cheek, grazing her beautiful porcelain skin, down her jaw slowly, until my hand was wrapped around her neck. I took another step closer towards her, so that our bodies were touching, moulding together in the most perfect way. Our faces merely inches apart. I wanted this. Hell, it had been all I had thought about.

"Rosalie...hmmm, you smell delicious..." Before I even had time to finish the sentence, her lips were on mine.

The kiss was soft and gentle. We were slowly tasting each other. I ran my fingers through her hair at the base of her neck. Rosalie moaned into my mouth and pushed her tongue onto my lips, silently asking my permission to deepen the kiss.

I wanted this.

I was almost desperate for her. I wanted the feeling of closeness with her.

I felt...safe.

I pulled away briefly, looking deeply into Rosalie's eyes.

"I know we have to do this the right way and go out on a date, but fuck Rosalie, I want you right now." I was practically begging her to touch me.

She seemed to hesitate, but I needed this.

"Please Rose." That was all it took.

She groaned as she kissed me again. There was more passion and a sense of urgency about it. It was like she needed to hear me ask. I needed to ask.

We were still standing, holding each other tight, neither of us wanting to let go and lose the contact.

Her left arm behind me, held me tight against her, grasping at my waist. Her right hand began to move. I had no idea how far Rosalie would allow me to go, or would want to go with me. I just knew I wanted something. The touch of her was enough, for now.

Our mouths were working in unison.

Tasting. Touching. Kissing.

There was an undercurrent of wanton passion, yet somehow it all seemed very romantic. In a brief moment of distraction, I could hear the radio in the background. The song lyric being sung seemed, perfect.

'..._...My love, look what you can do. I am mending, I'll be with you.'_

Rosalie began to move her hand along my back, sweeping over my hip, until she reached the hem of my very short dress. Without any hesitation, her hand reached under the material, brushing lightly against my skin. She stopped suddenly. Breaking the kiss.

"Bella, tell me..." Rosalie was panting, "...tell me this is okay. I'll stop if you want me to."

She was breathless, yet I knew she would stop if I asked. I wouldn't. This was exactly where I wanted to be.

"Rose, please."

It was all she needed. With a nod of her head, a smile played across her lips, and I knew that in a moment, my life would never be the same.

A/N: I know, I know, but don't worry, next chapter things get interesting before the date, and after! Leave some love for me please!

P.S. Recognise the song lyric?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, it's finally here. Sorry for the delay, RL was getting in the way, but in a really good way!

Need to send a very big thank you to my Bestie and Beta Nocturnal Emissions. She works her magic on this one again!

Also thank you to my pre-readers Lostred Rose and Bella Loves-Edward.

Ok, ok, enough talking, enjoy.

_Chapter 7_

"_Rose, please."_

_It was all she needed. With a nod of her head, a smile played across her lips, and I knew that in a moment, my life would never be the same._

She continued moving her hand under my dress, running her fingertips along the outline of my thong. I couldn't control the moans escaping from me as she kissed me. In that moment, I didn't care. This was what I had wanted, what I needed from Rose since the first moment I saw her.

She began to kiss my neck, sucking gently, as she rubbed her fingers over the crotch of my panties.

"Fuck Bella, you are so wet. So ready for me," she breathed into my skin.

I was panting with need, arching my back, trying to push myself into her hand. I was begging her to keep going, pleading "please, please, please" not even caring how desperate I actually sounded.

Keeping her eyes on me, Rosalie slowly pulled away. I immediately missed the physical contact and whimpered in response to her actions. I was confused and about to say something, when she reached under my dress, grabbed hold of either side of my thong, and began to pull it down. I watched her every move, turned on even more by the lustful look in her eyes. As she knelt down to take them off over my heels, she looked back up at me and winked. I blushed at the thought of what it would be like feeling her mouth on my pussy, tasting, licking, bringing me to orgasm.

"Here, rest your foot on the couch, ok?" Rosalie breathed. I looked to Rosalie questionably when she began to raise up my left leg, placing my shoe so that he heel was poking into the couch. Her fingers brushed lightly over my scars. Hesitantly she leaned down and began to place gentle kisses along my ankle. I stilled, unable to react.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what happened to my Bella?" She murmured to herself, as she continued to gently kiss the faint lines of the scars that circled my ankle. I relaxed into her kiss, enjoying her soothing touch.

"I told you I want to know, everything," she whispered around the kisses, holding my foot so delicately in her hands.

Looking up at me, she waited for a reply to her statement. "Rosalie, I'll tell you everything, I promise." I hesitated, "Just later, ok?"

"Ok Bella, but I want to know. I mean it." She continued the kisses up my leg, no longer talking, just working her way up until she was kissing my inner thigh. I took a sharp breath in.

"Ugh fuck Bella, you smell mouthwatering. Jesus," Rosalie groaned.

I had no idea what to expect. My breathing was coming hard and fast in anticipation. All I could do was keep my eyes on her, transfixed on what she was about to do to me.

"Bella, if it's too much, you have to tell me okay? I'll stop." All I could do was nod.

She lifted up my dress, just enough to see my bare pussy. I heard a faint "Fuck me" as I watched her head disappear between my thighs. She breathed in sharply and moaned, her nose resting on the top of my outer folds. She took one long lick of my pussy, grazing over the sensitive, swollen skin.

I groaned loudly, unable to suppress any sounds I made. As quickly as she was there, she was gone. I whimpered at the loss of feeling of her mouth on me.

"Fucking delicious," Rosalie grinned, standing up and licking her lips.

Without hesitation, she began to lightly caress my cheek, murmuring how beautiful I was. Her fingers trailed down my neck. I felt my body tingle in response to her soft touch, knowing that this was going to be gentle.

She pressed her mouth to mine, allowing me to taste a faint hint of my own flavour. She licked and sucked at my lips, still mumbling words of adoration to me. I was unable to respond to her, just wanting to let myself go and enjoy the moment. Her fingers glided over my shoulder, where she grasped me behind my neck and held on tight as the kiss became more urgent and heated. I tried to move myself closer to her, wanting to feel her whole body on me, yet she shook her head, keeping her distance from me. I couldn't understand it; I needed to feel her body along mine. Just when I was about to break the kiss to ask her if there was something wrong, I felt her other hand grazing slightly over the outside of my thigh, up and down, in long, slow strokes. I moaned in response to her actions, giving her all the validation she needed.

She moved her hand under my dress, caressing my inner thigh. The wetness dripping down from my pussy. I knew Rosalie would be able feel it. As she reached up to my inner leg, I heard her let out an audible groan. She pulled away from the kiss, looking at me.

"Fuck Bella, you are so wet baby. You're wet like this for me?" she asked with wonder.

I felt so vulnerable, standing there with my leg on the couch, exposed, feeling her eyes on me, as her fingers finally reached my swollen pussy.

I uncontrollably pushed my pussy into her hand, wanting to feel her fingers inside me.

"Gently baby, I want you to enjoy this, ok?"

I nodded again, standing back, concentrating on standing still and not throwing her onto the couch. I liked that Rosalie was in control, leading me to exactly the place I wanted to be.

She leaned into me and placed soft, loving kisses along my neck and collarbone. I shivered in response to her touch. Her hands skimmed lightly over my sensitive skin, working their way down to my core. Her mouth reached up to my ear. She mumbled, "I wanna hear you Bella," as she licked the lobe.

No longer feeling any reservations, I moaned and threw my head back. Her fingers began moving up into my wet pussy. When they lingered a little too long at my entrance, I groaned loudly.

"Rose, please." She giggled at my begging, then plunged two fingers deep within me. My back arched in response to the welcomed intrusion, and I screamed out in pleasure.

She moved her fingers slowly, in and out, over and over, keeping a steady, but relentless rhythm. I wanted more. I wanted to feel all of her inside me, touching me. As if sensing my need, she began using three fingers, pushing them deeper into my throbbing pussy. I could feel the pleasure rolling off me, wanting to explode, needing to for Rosalie. She kissed my shoulder, resting on me as her fingers continued to explore my body.

My pussy was responding to her touch, the wetness seeping out of my opening, running down my inner thighs. My eyes were closed, concentrating on the feeling. She moved her thumb up to my swollen, throbbing clit and pressed down hard. The movement caught me unaware, the feeling, indescribable. It was all it took to have me falling over the edge. I screamed out, not caring who heard me. My vision clouded with white spots.

I heard the faint murmurs of my name over and over fall from Rosalie's lips, "Bella, Bella, Bella."

As I became aware of my surroundings, I noticed I was sitting on the couch, my head resting back. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie staring at me smiling.

"I'm, um, on the couch?" I asked, suddenly shy.

"Bella, I was worried you were going to fall over, you could barely stand as you came," Rosalie whispered.

I noticed how far away Rosalie was sitting from me on the couch. I couldn't understand it; all I needed right at that moment was her body to be close to mine.

"Rosalie," I asked warily, "Is everything ok? Was I ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Rosalie looked stunned. She sat there for a moment, looking confused.

"No Bella, you did nothing wrong. I just, I don't know, I just hoped I didn't push you too far," she replied, her voice laced with concern.

I smiled. A big stupid grin.

"Rosalie," I swooned, scooting forward on the couch, moving closer to her. "Rose, that was so amazing, the best orgasm I have ever had, and the most intensely intimate moment I have ever had with anyone." I blushed, feeling exposed at my admission.

Rosalie smiled in reply, stood up, and grabbed my hand, to follow her. She bent back down, coming back up to my eye level, holding my thong. She giggled as she passed it to me. All I could do was blush.

"Come on Bella, let's get this date started."

The car was quiet on the way to the restaurant. I could see Rosalie looking at me every now and then. I kept my head down, unsure if I had done the right thing. Would she only want me for the night? Was I just a one night stand? All the painful insecurities resurfaced. I tried not to think about it, considering she had seemed like she wanted to know more about me.

I had no idea what had come over me back at the apartment. I had never ever felt a pull or a need for someone before, let alone a woman. My eyes were still cast low but I couldn't keep my hands still. Sitting in the car with her made me so nervous, even though I had just made me come harder than I ever had in my life. I had never had a connection like that with someone, man or woman. I knew immediately that I wanted more. I needed more. And that scared the shit out of me.

"Bella, sweetheart, look at me." Rosalie's whisper filled the interior of the car.

I hadn't even realized that we had stopped, already in the restaurant parking lot. I still couldn't bring myself to look at her, worried she would say something I couldn't bear to hear.

"Bella, please baby, look at me," Rosalie said pleadingly.

I raised my eyes slowly, focusing on her curvaceous figure, her full breasts, her soft pure neck and those lips, plump and red and smiling. Finally my eyes made their way to hers. She looked, happy.

"Bella, baby, please don't be embarrassed or ashamed about what happened back at your apartment..."

I'd cut her off quickly, desperate to apologize for my actions.

"No Rosalie, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Rosalie's soft yet demanding lips were on mine, caressing and devouring me. I had never felt anything like this. I felt it in the pit of my stomach, my unabashed want for this woman. The mere thought of it nearly sending me over the edge, again.

Noc: WTF? Are you kidding me? You end it right there? *looks out at the mob* You better run Bec. Not sure I can hold them off! *Shouts to angry mom* Go back and read it again! Or, go and read her other fic. I can't tell you which one it is, but it's in the summer slash competition. Look up the author The Summer it all began. One of those was written by Bec and me. There are tons of good ones there. Read them all and then vote for your favorite! You can try this link, but ff eats links.

u/3901802/The_Summer_It_All_Began


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to my lovely Beta and Bestie Nocturnal Emissions.

Thank you to my fellow Aussie pre-reader Min Gaudion.

One word: Finally.

Enjoy.

Chapter 8

When we finally surfaced from the car, we were already ten minutes late for our reservations. We giggled together as we smoothed down our hair and reapplied our lipstick. I hadn't felt this carefree since I was a teenager, and the feeling was quickly becoming addictive.

As we walked together towards the restaurant, Rosalie reached down and grabbed my hand mid sentence, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"They have the best food here Bella, I hope you like it." She seemed to be a little nervous despite the fact that she was holding my hand.

"Rose, as long as you're with me, I'm sure it will be great." I had no idea where these admissions were coming from. I hadn't been so open with anyone, ever.

She smiled at my response and as we were directed to our table, I couldn't ignore the looks from the waiter. I knew he was checking Rosalie out, and it made me jealous as hell. I tried not to scowl as she helped me into the chair, and he held her chair out for her. I huffed a little, surprised by my reaction, knowing after the pre-date activities, that I really had nothing to worry about.

"Hey," Rosalie whispered soothingly, caressing my hand, "Is everything ok?" I exhaled loudly, and tried to smile.

"Yeah, sorry, I just, I don't know, I didn't like the way the waiter was looking at you, I'm sorry, I just, I, um, felt a little bit jealous." I was embarrassed to admit it, but jealousy had always been an issue for me.

"Oh Bella, it's alright sweetie, he was a creep, and believe me, he is not the flavor that I want to sample later." She grinned.

Holy shit. I couldn't help the blush that came with hearing those hot words, it hit my belly instantly, giving me a fresh wave of those delicious tingles I had felt since meeting Rosalie last night. Wow, had it only been yesterday that I had met Rosalie? It was so cliche to say that it felt like it had been longer, but I had truly felt a connection between us. It just seemed right somehow.

The conversation throughout dinner was easy, unforced. Rosalie and I were able to talk about anything and everything. There was however, an unspoken topic hanging heavy in the air, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with avoiding it tonight. Taking the lead during dessert, I braced myself for her reaction.

"Hmmmm, god Bella, this chocolate mousse is amazing. You have got to try it." Rosalie murmured. I didn't respond.

"Bella?" I could hear the concern in her voice when I failed to reply..

"Rosalie, I promised I would tell you about what happened," I whispered, not really sure if this was going to be a good idea.

"Bella, look at me, please." I raised my eyes to hers, seeing the compassion she felt.

"I want to know, I really do, but only when you're ready. I don't want to force you into disclosing anything. Okay?" I nodded as Rosalie pulled her chair closer to mine, reaching over to take hold of my hand.

I could feel the terror begin to build, thinking about the scars, remembering what he used to do to me. I wanted nothing more than to tell Rosalie everything, but there was always that worry that I would be too broken for her, too far gone to enjoy and participate in a loving relationship.

"The scars," my voice wavered, "He, he used to tie me up, bind me. It was never for pleasure, it was to hurt me. Sometimes I would lose track of how long he left me like that."

I dropped my head into my hands, wishing the tears away. It had been a couple of years since I had seen him, yet he still had an effect on me, and I hated him for that. I just wanted a normal life, someone to love me and to be kind to me. I worried that my past would become too much of a burden to Rosalie, that I was too damaged.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my beautiful Bella." Her soothing words relaxed me slightly. I was breathing shallowly, urging myself not to cry. It wasn't until she pulled my chair towards her and embraced me that I truly began to relax. I briefly worried about what people in the restaurant might think, but then, as I focused on Rosalie and the chanting of my name over and over, I didn't care who saw or where we were.

I was nestled in the crook of her neck, my hands tucked up under myself. Rosalie had her arms wrapped completely around me, tracing patterns with her fingers on my back. Our legs were intertwined, still sitting on our chairs, facing each other. She began to pull my hair away and over the side of my shoulder. I looked up at her, a whimper escaping me. She smiled down lovingly at me, already knowing what I needed.

"Bella, my beautiful, delicate Bella. It's never going to be like that again. I can promise you that."

Rosalie leaned down to me, resting a hand on my cheek as she lovingly kissed me. It was gentle and perfect and exactly what I needed. Rosalie had a way of being able to comfort me. It was exciting and yet terrifying all at the same time.

Her perfect voice broke the comfortable silence. "Come on, let's get out of here" She smiled at me.

"Are you sure? I didn't want to ruin dinner."

"Oh no, you didn't ruin it Bella, you just gave me an excuse to get you out of here and show you what love making can really be like." She turned and winked as I stood there, gaping, watching her walk towards the reception area to settle the bill.

I argued with her on the way back to the car.

"Rosalie, at least let me pay half, please." I had never had anyone pay for me on a date before, and wasn't sure if now was the time to start. I reached into my purse just as we got to the car.

She stood in front of me, closing my clutch, stopping me from retrieving the money I had already tried to give her twice before.

"Bella," Rosalie exhaled, leaning in closer to me, effectively trapping me between her body and the car.

"Bella, I asked you out on this date, so therefore I pay. When you ask me out, you pay. Fair?" I was mesmerized, her mouth was so close to mine, her eyes staring into mine. I licked my lips in anticipation.

She leaned down and captured my lower lip between her teeth, pulling gently, licking it with her tongue. I moaned into her mouth, pulling her closer to me, forcing our lips to together. She parted hers, inviting my tongue to explore her mouth. I wanted her. Right then and there.

"Ugh fuck Bella," Rosalie sighed into my mouth, "Unless you want me to fuck you on the hood of my car, I think we need to get back to your place." We kept our mouths locked together, neither of us wanting to break the kiss, yet knowing we needed to leave.

Finally Rosalie pulled away, obviously the one with the most control, both of us out of breath.

I had been apprehensive earlier when it came to initiating the physical connection between us, but not now. As we drove away from the restaurant, I couldn't wait. I didn't want to. I was a little wary, considering the only person I had ever finger fucked was myself. But I knew what I liked, and how to pleasure myself. I decided to go for it.

I took off my seatbelt, shifting myself closer to Rosalie in the drivers seat. She looked at me questioningly.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I smirked at her and shook my head. Her eyes widened in anticipation.

I leaned towards her, reaching up to kiss her neck. She groaned at the sensations, her skin reacting immediately to my touch. Her breathing hitched and her legs parted slightly. I smiled into her neck, thrilled to be able to have this effect on her.

"Bella," she panted "You have to stop, or I'm going to crash this car."

"Find somewhere to pull over," I said in between kisses. I had no idea where the confidence was coming from, but I didn't care. I was enjoying taking the lead.

Rosalie pulled into a truck stop, thankfully we were the only ones in the lot. I didn't break the kiss, instead moving closer towards her. I undid her seat belt, pushing it away from her body. Breaking the kiss momentarily I reached under her seat for the lever and pulled the chair all the way back, allowing for more room.

I knew that Rosalie had no idea what I was doing, but I had to move quickly, or else I would lose my nerve. With my right arm, I reached under her dress and began to move her panties down over her hips. She understood what I needed and lifted her hips, helping me.

As I pulled them over her heels, I took her shoes off as well, making the next step easier. I sat back in my chair, looking at Rosalie's beautiful, aroused face.

"Come here Rose." I reached out for her hand, which she took willingly. She crawled over the console and came to rest on my lap.

"Tell me if I get too heavy, ok?" Rosalie asked self consciously. I just nodded, already focused on the amazing view I was getting. I reached up and gently moved the strap off Rosalie's shoulder. It fell towards her elbow, giving just enough movement in the dress. I unzipped her dress only part way down her back. I watched, unable to blink as her perfect breasts came into view. She had not been wearing a bra giving me a full view of her perfectly pink coloured nipples. Her breasts were round, larger than you would expect for a woman of her body type, and more than anything, I wanted to taste them. Without thinking too much about it, I looked up to see Rosalie staring at me, eyes wide.

I smirked back at her, giving into my desire, and took one of her nipples into my mouth, moaning into her. I felt her nipple harden on my tongue. I began sucking on it, enjoying the sensations and reactions of her body. I placed one hand on her lower back, holding her closer to me. As I bit down on her nipple, she arched her back, pushing her chest into me. I switched sides, wanting to taste each of her breasts. She began to murmur, her breathing becoming labored.

"Bella, please, please Bella."

I knew what she wanted, I wanted it as well. I could feel the wetness from her soaking into my dress and onto my thighs. She was wet and ready.

As I continued to suck on her tits, I reached under her dress with my hand. Feeling the wetness and heat radiating from her pussy. I pulled back from her, pulling her nipple in my mouth as I went. I let it go with a pop.

"Fuck Rose, you are so wet. I want to make you cum, ok?" I already knew what her answer would be.

She nodded enthusiastically. I giggled and then moved my fingers towards the wetness. I glided my fingers across the outer folds, wanting to explore every part of her pussy. I moved them into her heat, brushing against her sensitive clit. She groaned, moving her hips purely out of reaction to my touch. I wanted to be inside her, feeling her inner muscles around my hand. I decided to just go for it, and pushed two fingers inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck me Bella," Rosalie screamed.

I took this to be a good thing and continued to push my fingers in and out of her, amazed at how wet she was, and how I could make her feel this way.

"More, more Bella, I need more."

I began to use three fingers, stretching her tight pussy as I pumped them in and out. My thumb gently pressing on her clit, feeling how enlarged it was, knowing she needed the relief.

"Rosalie, move, fuck my hand baby."

That was all she needed to hear. She began to gently rock her hips, pushing her clit against my hand, me moving my fingers deeper into her sweet pussy.

I could hear her breathing pick up, her movements becoming faster, urgent. I reached down and began to suck on her nipple again, biting and increasing the suction. It wasn't long until I could feel the tightening of her inner muscles surrounding my fingers. She threw her head back, pushing her pussy harder onto me.

"Oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck me Bella."

I felt the wetness coat my legs and dress as Rosalie exploded around my hand. She rocked hard, milking everything out of her orgasm. Her movements began to slow, yet I made no attempt to pull my fingers from her. She was still mumbling under her breath, breathing heavy, slumped into me, her forehead resting on my shoulder.

We both sat there for a bit, Rosalie coming down from her orgasm, me, savouring the moment. As she lifted her head, I saw a shy smile I hadn't witnessed from Rosalie before.

"Hi."

"Hi" We grinned at each other.

"Was that ok Rose?" I was a perfectionist, and needed the approval.

"Ok? Was it ok? I just came all over your legs and ruined a beautiful dress, had the most amazingly intense orgasm and all I want to do is take you home and fuck you til the sun comes up."

"That good huh?" I smirked at her, enjoying her post coital glow.

"Yep Bella, that good."

She began to shift slightly on my lap, realizing I still had my fingers inside her.

I pulled my fingers from her pussy, amazed at how wet they were, coated in Rosalie's essence. I couldn't resist, I wanted to taste her. I pulled them up to my mouth and began sucking the sweet nectar off.

"Oh god Bella," Rosalie groaned. I just smiled at her, licking every last drop off my fingers.

She moved off me, pulling the strap of her dress back up on her shoulder, not bothering with zipping it up or her heels.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Thinking the worst, I looked at her confused.

"No Bella, you need to understand, I'm taking you home so I can fuck you." Rosalie stated matter of factly.

Oh god.

I sat there gaping at her, as she started the car and drove towards my apartment.

Noc: Wow, my dress is ruined too! Gotta love rose and ur naughty mind. I can't wait for them to get back to Bella's apartment. I hope Rose speeds!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So here we go. The girls finally get it on. Hope you enjoy it, I certainly did!

A very BIG THANK YOU to my favorite person, bestie, beta (and co-lemon writer) Nocturnal Emissions. Couldn't do it without you. Congratulations on your nomination in The Giggle/ Snort Awards (go read and vote) and also congratulations on your win in the Driven to Desire Comp, 1st public vote, steamiest lemon and most intense seduction. Yeah, amazing writer, I know!

Thank you also to my pre-reader Min Gaudion, who has now discovered how silly it can be when writing in a doc!

Chapter 9

Rosalie sped home as fast as she could, swerving past cars, honking the horn to get motorists in front of us out of the way. I couldn't help it, but I was giggling like a little kid, when in reality I should have been scared out of my mind.

"Bella what are you giggling at?" Rosalie frowned, but didn't once take her eyes off the road.

"You...you are driving so fast...it is so funny."

She turned and smiled a very devilish smile at me. "Bella, I'm driving this fast so I can get you home and fuck you all night. THAT is why I am driving like a crazy woman."

I stopped giggling and looked at her, my mouth open in shock. I was amazed at how my body reacted to her saying those words. My mouth was dry, my nipples hard and my pussy soaked.

As we pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building, all I wanted was to get Rosalie up to my place as quickly as possible. I didn't really need Alice seeing us, and all I could think about was getting Rose naked the first chance I could. It seemed I wasn't the only one thinking those things.

"Come on Bella, we don't need any nosey neighbors seeing us," Rosalie said grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards the elevators.

As the elevator slowly made its way to my floor, Rosalie and I stood side by side, holding hands, neither one of us moving. The only thing I could hear over the sound of the elevator was Rosalie's heavy breathing. I glanced at her, careful not to give away my movements, to see her chest rising up and down in large exaggerated movements. Her zipper was still half way down her back, and her heels were in her other hand. Her hair was messy from our fun back at the truck stop, but even still, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I felt calm with her around, like she was protecting me.

Rosalie barely waited until the doors were completely open, to pull me through them and race down to my door.

"Keys," she demanded.

I reached into my bag, found them and passed them to her. She opened the door quickly, pulled me in and slammed it shut.

"Thank fuck," she whispered, pushing me against the door.

I looked at her lips as she licked them and then let my gaze travel up to her eyes.

"Bella baby," she crooned, leaning forward and kissing my lips softly.

"I want you to relax tonight, ok? No expectations, just feel, touch, taste what ever you want. I'm all yours."

This moment was exactly what I had been waiting for. But this time, Rosalie took what she wanted. She began tracing soft kisses up and down my neck, causing my skin to prickle in response. She reached behind my back, pulled my zipper down, and pushed the straps of my dress over my shoulders. I was breathing heavy, not knowing what she was planning on doing to me. My body was pressed up against the door, the coldness of the wood only adding to the sensations my body was experiencing.

She pulled my dress all the way off, letting it pool on the floor at my feet. I stood in front of her, naked, except for my thong and heels.

"Holy fuck Bella, you are so beautiful." Rosalie stared at my body, licking her lips.

I looked down, feeling exposed.

"No Bella, look at me. I want you to watch," she grinned at me, taking my hand and leading me towards my couch. She laid me down, lifting my head slightly to place a cushion underneath it.

"Are you comfortable?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"Yes thank you," I replied although I was feeling very self conscious laying there in front of her mostly naked.

She knelt down next to me, looking at me, as she began to brush her lips over my stomach, not quite kissing, just feathering her lips over my soft skin, occasionally darting her tongue out to taste me.

"Mmmmm Bella, your skin is so soft and beautiful," she murmured.

I was laying there staring at her, wanting to touch her, yet unable to move. She seemed so curious, exploring, touching and kissing.

"God Bella, you taste amazing. I wanna taste you. Can I taste you Bella?" Rosalie asked she moved her body along the edge of the couch, so that she was positioned next to my legs.

"Well Bella, can I?"

I looked at her, eyes wide, wanting nothing else in my life more than Rosalie's mouth on me.

"Oh god yes Rose, please," I replied lifting my hips and groaning in response to her question.

She smirked at me, knowing how bad I wanted her. The anticipation was making me wetter than I had ever been, and I wanted to cum and scream out Rosalie's name.

She stood up and moved around to stand in front of me at the end of the couch. She reached down and slipped her thumbs into each side of my panties and began to pull them down until they were all the way off. Then she gently took each one of my heels off, until I was laying there in front of her, completely exposed in every way.

"Mmmm Bella, Bella, Bella." She smiled at me.

As she started to lean down I stopped her.

"Wait Rosalie." I saw the shock and hurt in her eyes, wondering why I was saying stop now.

"I think it's only fair, since I'm naked, that you are too." I grinned at her.

She smiled back at me, relief washing over her face.

"That seems fair to me, Bella." She smirked, as she pulled the already unzipped dress off her shoulders, swaying slowly as the garment passed over her hips, letting it gather on the floor. I looked up to see her standing before me, undoing her black lace strapless bra and slowly taking off her panties. I groaned outwardly, unable to control the desire that was coursing through me.

She smiled again, before kneeling in front of me. I squealed and giggled as she grabbed the back of my knees and pulled me down closer to her. I stopped suddenly when I saw the look of absolute lust in her eyes as she began kissing my leg, starting with my left ankle. My body was in sensory overload, sensitive to every touch her body made to mine. Her kisses became deeper and more urgent. She continued her trail up my leg, gliding her tongue along my inner thigh. I was moaning in response to her mouth on me, waiting and willing her to move higher to my throbbing pussy. Her lust filled eyes met mine, just as her mouth descended on my hot, wet centre.

"Oh fuck Rose!" All control on my part was now gone.

Her tongue made a deliciously long path against my wetness. I should have been embarrassed by how wet I was, yet at that point, all I could focus on was her lips and mouth sucking and licking my folds. She moaned into me, expertly using her tongue to devour me, biting my clit. I knew it wouldn't take long before I came, but I wanted this to last as long as I could. She pushed my thighs out wider, moving in closer to me. I felt her tongue push into my opening, causing me to arch my back and moan uncontrollably. She darted it in and out, fucking my pussy with her tongue. I could feel the pressure building in the pit of my stomach, ready for the release I had been begging for. Just as I was about to cry out, Rosalie used her thumb to press onto my clit, making my body stiffen in response to her action. I came hard and fast and could feel the juices flow from my body. My senses were overloaded, white lights blurring my vision.

As I slowly came back to the present, I could hear a moaning sound and feel a slight tickling sensation between my legs. I moved my forearm away from my eyes, and sat up on my elbows, looking down between my legs.

"Rosalie?" I giggled.

Her eyes were closed, she was kneeling up close to my legs, lapping at my pussy like she was a cat devouring the cream.

"Hmmmm, shh Bella," she smirked as she looked up, her chin covered in my juices.

I couldn't help the giggles that were escaping me, and Rosalie moaning louder and louder was not helping.

As she sat back on her heels, smiling at me, I sat up and reached towards her, needing to kiss this beautiful woman that had just given me pleasure I had never experienced before.

My kiss must have caught her off guard, because she needed to steady herself on the edge of the couch.

"Mmmmm Rosalie, I want to taste you, please, let me." I practically begged her.

"Oh fuck Bella, only if you want to though, it's ok if you don't," she moaned around my mouth.

I spun her around mid kiss, so that she was now laying on the couch, in the same position I had just been in. The anticipation of what I was about to do was overwhelming. I had never tasted a woman before, but I knew how I liked to be touched, so I put aside any anxieties I had and moved towards Rosalie.

I could see her chest moving rapidly, her eyes fixated on mine. I smiled at her, as I moved her between her smooth thighs. I glanced down at her glistening pussy, dripping in anticipation.

"Rosalie, you are so wet," I moaned in amazement.

As I stared at her, it was now or never. I leaned forward and could smell her beautiful aroma before I tasted it. I inhaled deeply before pressing my lips against her outer folds , kissing lightly, enjoying the new sensation of her overly sensitive skin. I could no longer resist, and slid my tongue out, licking the wetness that had pooled near her opening. She groaned loudly, obviously enjoying the sensation. I grinned internally as I moved my tongue up in one long sweeping motion, gathering her sweet taste as I went.

"Bella," she cried out, moving her hips, pressing herself into my face.

I took that as an invitation to continue and let my tongue part her folds. If I thought the outside of her pussy tasted good, the inside was incredible. I flicked my tongue about trying to taste as much as possible.

"JESUS, FUCK, BELLA!" Rosalie screamed jerking wildly. "You're gonna make me cum already!"

I couldn't help but smile at how a woman who had seemed so composed was coming undone right before my eyes. I took her warning as a statement to continue, and continue I did, licking and sucking until she had fistfuls of my hair in her hands and was using them to keep me held tightly to her. She moaned wildly when my tongue hit that sensitive spot right under the hood of her pussy. She wiggled underneath me and I took that as my opportunity to slide a finger inside of her. I was shocked to find the amount of wetness there. It quickly covered my hand and I hummed in excitement, the vibrations causing even more wetness to gush from her body.

As I pressed my finger in and out, her hips found a rhythm that matched mine. I added a second finger and she squealed in delight. Her hands letting go of my hair to fist the cushions, then quickly grabbing back onto my hair, only to let go again.

"Fuck Bella," she screamed out. I'm gonna cum!"

I fucked her with my fingers harder and faster as she ground her body against my hand and face. I knew the moment she fell over the edge, her pussy clamping down on my fingers. I bit her clit softly trying to increase the intensity of the feeling as she chanted my name over and over.

"Fuck Bella...fuck...Bella... OH FUCK!"

I felt her come down from her high as her body seemed to turn to liquid in my hands. I was having too much fun to stop right away though. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean. I wasn't done there. I licked her pussy lips, carefully avoiding her clit. It was pink and swollen. And as much as I wanted her to cum again, I also wanted to kiss her, hold her, make sure that she was alright.

As Rosalie opened her eyes, I was sitting up on my knees, looking down at her in anticipation of her reaction. I knew she had cum, that part was obvious, but I wanted nothing more than her to tell me that it was fantastic. I needed the reassurance.

She smiled up at me, seemingly content.

"Bella," she whispered. "That was fucking amazing." I couldn't help the silly grin that covered my face.

"Really? It was ok Rose?"

"Fuck yes. Now come here." She held out her arms for me. I had never had anyone be affectionate with me. Even my parents kept me at arms length.

"Come on Bella, no need to be shy now." She pulled on my hand and I laid down on her, as she wrapped her legs around my hips, holding me close against her. I felt safe, content and happy.

We laid there in silence, Rosalie pulling her fingers through my hair, causing me to hum involuntarily. Occasionally she would run her fingertips over my scars around my wrists. I hated that she had to see them, and know that they were there because of my weakness, yet I was glad that I had Rosalie with me.

I hadn't realised that I had dozed off, until I felt Rosalie gently tapping my shoulder. I looked up at her, smiling shyly, surprised by my own blush.

"Bella, let's shower and then go to bed." It wasn't a question, and I was so happy that Rosalie wanted to stay the night with me.

I nodded and slowly removed myself from the couch, only then realizing how sticky we were. I couldn't help the giggle that surfaced. Rosalie looked at me in question. I just shrugged and grabbed her hand as I led us into the bathroom.

The shower was quiet and sensual. Both of us taking turns in washing the others bodies, and enjoying the sensations that we brought each other. As we were drying ourselves off, I caught Rosalie staring at me in the mirror.

"Rose, what is it?" I turned around to face her.

"I am just feeling like a very lucky woman right now Bella. You are such an incredible person, who also happens to be beautiful. And for the first time in a long time, I'm happy, here with you."

Her confession caught me a little off guard, not knowing how to react to someone who actually tells you how they feel and how much they like you. Words escaped me, so all I could do was show her. I moved towards her and grabbed her face with both hands. I pulled her in and kissed her with as much emotion as I could physically express. She moaned into my mouth, obviously understanding my way of acknowledging her admission.

Before the kiss could become too heated, I pulled our towels away and hung them up, before turning to take Rosalie's hand and lead her to my bed. We snuggled under the covers, feeling the chill of the bedsheets against our warm skin.

"Come here," Rosalie whispered, pulling me close against her chest, and wrapping her arms around me.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella," Rosalie said as she kissed the top of my head.

I laid there, listening to her heartbeat, feeling content for the first time, ever.

Noc: Wow, that was hot!

Remember to go and vote in the Giggle/ Snort Awards (Noc has a funny one-shot up for nomination).

Keep a look out for the July Drabble Wars as I am writing Bella's back story.

Leave some love if you can please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter will mention Bella's back-story with Jacob. If you haven't read it, I explain everything in the drabble "Broken Road". Take a look on my profile for the link to the story.

A very special thank you to my amazing bestie and beta, Nocturnal Emissions, for always making my chapters that much better.

Also, thank you to my pre-reader Min Gaudion.

Chapter 11

I awoke from a dreamless sleep, wrapped in the arms of a beautiful woman. Rosalie. I smiled to myself thinking back to the night before, the images in my mind, Rosalie naked, kissing, licking, oh god, biting. I couldn't remember the last time I had had such a serene night sleep. I hadn't slept in someone's arms, let alone a woman's, probably since I was a small child. The feeling of closeness and protectiveness I experienced when I was with Rosalie was foreign to me. No one had ever made me feel safe like she did. I leaned up and softly kissed her neck, inhaling her exotic scent, I moaned quietly, deciding to make a quick trip to the bathroom before she woke up.

I splashed some cold water on my face, looking up at the reflection in the mirror, hardly recognizing the person staring back at me. Unlike before, this time I had flushed cheeks, bright eyes and a smile on my face. I had no idea when this had happened, but I hadn't looked like this since before I moved away from home for college.

Walking back into the bedroom, I couldn't resist laying back into bed with Rosalie. Her breathing was even, her face relaxed and looking beautiful. I laid there and watched for a while before I felt my eyes closing again. The next thing I knew, I awoke to the smell of coffee brewing and someone singing.

Sitting up in bed, I smiled again, knowing that Rosalie was comfortable enough to move around my kitchen.

Putting on my robe I made my way into the kitchen. Rosalie was standing at the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious, singing along with the song playing on the radio.

I moved towards her, standing next to her at the stove. She jumped slightly in surprise at my voice.

"Morning. These smell delicious" I said quietly, pointing to the choc chip pancakes she was cooking. As I looked up, I saw Rosalie smiling at me.

"Good morning to you too. I hope you like them, they are kind of my specialty," she said, moving towards me.

She leaned in, pressing her lips firmly against mine, moving slowly and sensually. I melted in her arms, wrapping both of mine around her, holding her close. I moaned into mouth, wanting nothing more to stay that way for the rest of the day. Rosalie pulled away first, giggling.

I looked at her questioningly, until I saw her throw away the pancakes in the pan.

"We keep going like this, and we won't have any pancakes left."

Sitting at my kitchen table, eating pancakes and drinking coffee with Rosalie felt right. I tried not to think too far ahead into the future, but we were comfortable with each other.

The conversation flowed easily, chatting about our families and friends. It was clear how much they meant to her and how close the group was. I loved how she spoke animatedly about Emmett and how messed up her family was. I was relieved to know that it wasn't just me that had issues with their family.

"So, Bella, tell me about your family," Rosalie asked.

"Um, I don't know. My Mom Renee, she works part time at the local library back home, and my Dad, Charlie, he's the local police chief."

"That's it? What about your friends?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Um, I, um, kind of don't have any real friends." I looked down, playing with the pancakes left on my plate.

"No friends? Does that have anything to do with your ex?" I didn't know what to say, and was about to answer her when we were both startled with a knock on the door. I knew immediately who it would be.

"Hey, Rose, could you answer that?" I asked, smiling to myself.

She jumped up from the table, wearing one of my white t shirts. She looked amazing.

When she answered the door, she was pushed back as Alice barged her way inside talking up a storm before she had even caught sight of me.

"Oh my god Bella, you have to got to give me all the details," she was practically squealing, clapping her hands, as she made her way into the kitchen. "Bella, quick, tell me, give me all the details."

As she sat, palms resting down on the table, looking at me in anticipation, I could see the exact moment that the realization hit her. I hadn't answered the door.

Eyes wide, she looked at me. "Um, Bella, ah." Alice was speechless.

Rosalie walked back into the kitchen, sitting back down at the table.

"Morning Alice, pancakes?" she smiled, carrying on like nothing was out of the ordinary.

We both grinned at each, bracing for the Alice squeal.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Alice screamed so loud, I was sure the whole floor would be awake now.

She was clapping and giggling and giving Rosalie and I a hug.

"Um, Alice, maybe you could come back a little bit later?" Rosalie asked.

"What? Oh sorry, yes, of course, maybe we can catch up for lunch or something." She stood up and began to make her way to the front door.

Rosalie stood and walked her out, turning around and catching my eye. She wiggled her ass, and winked at me. I became instantly wet, knowing what I wanted to do with her, again.

"Bye Rose, see you later Bella." Alice called out as she left. I was relieved that she was gone, but also happy that she knew about Rosalie and me, and would hopefully leave us alone.

"Thank goodness she has gone." Rosalie said, clearly looking relieved. I didn't say anything to her, instead grabbing her hand and pulling her into me. I needed to feel her lips, and I whimpered slightly when I saw her nibbling on her bottom one.

I moved closer to her, feeling her body against me. I wanted to slow the moment down and enjoy the feel and taste of her lips. Rosalie had other ideas. While I wanted to nibble and suck, it was like she wanted to swallow me whole.

"I'm sorry Bella, I've just never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now. Ever," she said slamming her lips onto mine, moving hard and fast. She began to groan loudly, pushing her tongue into my mouth. We were both breathing heavily when I pulled away. Rosalie looked at me confused. I didn't say anything to her, just turned and headed back into the kitchen.

"Still hungry?" she asked coyly when I turned around with the can of whipped cream.

"Yup," I said licking my lips. "Didn't quite get my fill earlier." I had no idea where my confidence was coming from, but the way Rose looked right now, a bit flustered, and very turned on, fueled me further.

"Bella, you don't..."

"Are you saying no?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No," she giggled. Her giggle, ungh, it was like the secret code to the valve inside of me. Instantly turning me on, instantly making me wet, instantly making me go insane with the desire to claim her body and make it mine.

I pulled her to the carpet and tugged at my t-shirt. I threw it off to the side, making a mental note that I wanted to sleep in it tonight.

I shook the can of whipped cream and gently pushed her back on the rug.

She saw it coming, but even that knowledge wasn't enough to stop her sharp intake of breath and I loved it! And even better than the initial gasp she took was the low moan that seemed to vibrate through her body as I covered the first and then the second dusty pink nipple with the cold whipped cream.

"Oh fuck Bella," she said, finally letting out the breath she had been holding.

I started off gently, I swear, but by the time I'd licked off my third round of whipped cream I was nipping and biting, and Rosalie was arching her back off of the floor moaning in delight. I wanted to try more, and knew from the sounds that Rosalie was making that she was willing to go that little bit further too. As I licked off the last of the whipped cream off her nipple, I looked up at her and grinned. Without saying anything, I squirmed my way backwards, sitting up on my knees. I undid the tie on my robe, throwing it over the back of the chair.

"Oh god Bella, fuck baby." I looked up to see Rosalie licking her lips, staring at my tits.

"Come here, please, let me taste them," she begged. I smirked, moving back up her body slowly, rubbing my breasts against her body as I went.

As I got to her face, I pressed my lips against hers, biting down hard on her bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. I felt Rosalie grab onto my waist, pushing me forward. I had to brace myself, putting my hands on either side of her head. Before I could even moan in pleasure, Rosalie took one of my nipples in her mouth. She kissed, licked and bit my breasts until I was so turned on, all I wanted was her pussy.

I pulled away, not listening to Rosalie's protests and moved quickly back down, tugging off her panties as I went. She helped me by wriggling her ass and kicking them off, flinging them across the room. We both giggled as I settled between her legs. I pulled her close, wrapping my arms under her thighs and lifting her perfectly round ass off the floor. As I moved towards her heat, she interrupted me.

"Bella, aren't you forgetting something?" she giggled, holding the can of whipped cream.

I grinned at her, taking the can from her. I sprayed it over her pussy, watching it spread across the wetness, taking one quick lick and then spraying a little more. I giggled to myself as I held the nozzle close to her opening. She groaned as I pressed it down slightly, spraying a small amount of whipped cream inside her pussy. Rosalie was moaning so loud I was sure people in the next apartment could hear, yet I couldn't concentrate on anything else except for Rose and her wet pussy.

I leaned in and ran my tongue along her folds, tasting the cream and her juices mixed into one. I groaned at the taste and continued to lick her, eating the whipped cream off her. Rosalie arched her back as I began to fuck her pussy with my tongue, darting in and out, both of us groaning in the pleasure. I pressed my thumb onto her clit, applying enough pressure to cause her to call out my name. As I continued to use my tongue, pushing it in and out of her pussy along with the pressure of my thumb, it wasn't long before Rosalie screamed out that she was coming.

I felt the liquid come rushing out of her, mixing in with the whipped cream, and I lapped up every last drop she had to offer me. I moaned into her pussy, licking the last of the cream off her thighs, enjoying every part of her.

I looked up at Rosalie, wiping my chin, smiling.

"Jesus Christ Bella, that was, ugh fuck, that was so amazing." she breathed heavily. We both giggled again and as Rosalie sat up we embraced, holding each other in a sticky hug.

Taking a hot, soapy bath together after amazing breakfast sex was one of the most intimate moments of my life. I sat between Rosalie's legs, my back pressed against her chest. I loved the feel of her breasts on me, the nipples gently brushing against my skin as she washed me. I sighed, feeling content, as she pulled me closer, resting her chin on my shoulder and wrapping her arms and legs around me, cocooning me with her body.

"Bella." Rosalie breathed into my skin as she kissed my shoulder.

"Mmmmmm" was the only response I was able to muster. The feeling of her body was like nothing else, her holding me close, feeling safe in her arms.

"Bella, I have had an amazing time with you. This is, um, different for me, I um, have never felt something so serious for someone that I have only just met. It scares me, but excites the hell out of me at the same time." Her genuine admission of her feelings fueled something deep within me.

I turned slightly in her arms lifting my head, making eye contact, I pressed my lips against hers, kissing her slowly and passionately. She opened her mouth, offering my tongue entrance. We kissed for what seemed like eternity, before we both pulled away. I rested my head on her chest, sighing.

"Bella, I need to ask you something," Rosalie said quietly.

"Ask me," I said without moving. Content to rest on her breasts.

"I need to know about Jacob. I need to know what happened." I knew she was nervous about asking, but I had promised her that I would tell her. I was a little apprehensive about telling her, hoping she wouldn't think I was too broken for her. I knew that telling her would be hard and that there would be times that she wouldn't understand. I wasn't looking forward to admitting what medication I was on, but she deserved the truth.

I nodded silently, standing up in the bath, reaching back for her hand.

"Come on, let's get dry and get into bed. I'll tell you everything," I answered quietly, unable to look Rosalie in the eye.

Once we were in bed, snuggled under the blankets, both on our sides, facing each other, I began my story of Jacob."

By the time I had finished talking, I was sobbing, and I could see tears running down Rosalie's face. I didn't know what she truly felt about it all. We had just laid there facing each other, our hands entwined together.

"Rosalie," I sobbed, "I understand if you think I am too broken for you, because I am. You deserve so much more than me." The tears streamed freely down my face now. I looked down at our hands joined together, bracing myself physically and mentally for Rosalie to tell me that this was too much.

"Bella, listen to me," she pulled my chin up so that I was forced to look at her, "I am so furious right now, I am trying so hard to calm myself down. Jacob is an asshole, and I hate that he did all those things to you, and that he is still currently breathing. You also need to know that if I ever meet Jacob, he's going to wish he hadn't." I managed a half smile at her, loving how fiercely protective Rosalie already was over me.

"And lastly Bella, I don't think you are broken, not at all. But I am glad you told me, so now I can try to help you and maybe understand things more." I couldn't stop the uncontrollable sobs that escaped me as the relief washed over me. I had been so worried that Rosalie wouldn't want me anymore, especially after hearing how much I had wanted him back, even after everything he had done. But she did, she still wanted me, accepted me, flaws and all.

Rosalie pulled me close against her, my head resting in the crook of her neck. I lay there, feeling content with how my life was with Rosalie at this very moment in time, wishing that it would stay like this forever.

Noc: Ok, please tell me that I wasn't the only one who masturbated while reading this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Remember if you haven't read "Broken Road", Bella's back story, make sure you do. Visit my fanfic profile to see the link.

A massive thank you to my gorgeous beta and bestie Nocturnal Emissions for well, everything I guess! Love u.

Thanks also to Min Gaudion, for taking time out in your very crazy week to read this!

Noc: You know it's just cause she's on a sugar high from the chocolate I sent her :P

Bec: I ate the whole bar of it too. More please.

Chapter 11

The weekend with Rosalie had been like no other. We spent Sunday together in bed, lazing around, kissing, reading, sleeping and making love slowly. I couldn't believe how lucky I had been, meeting Rose and having that instant connection with her. I had always sworn to myself that I wouldn't give my heart to someone else like I did with Jacob, but really, looking back, I don't think I ever really gave Jacob my heart.

Stretching out next to Rosalie I looked at the clock. We had fallen asleep after making love in the late afternoon, and now I knew our weekend would be coming to an end.

"Evening sweetheart," I whispered to her, trying to wake her soothingly.

"Mmmmm," Rosalie mumbled.

"It's late Rose, I wasn't sure if you wanted to stay over, or if you wanted to go home, so I thought I would wake you, because I want you to stay but if it's easier," Rosalie cut me off, turning towards me, placing a hand over my mouth and resting her body on top of mine.

"Mmmm Bella, shh baby girl, I want to stay, I need to stay, so I'm staying, ok?" She smirked at me.

I nodded in response to her question, wetness pooling between my legs at the idea of her wanting to stay with me.

As if sensing my mood, Rosalie slid a hand between my legs. Her other hand still covering my mouth. I was breathing heavy, knowing she would feel how wet I was. I wanted to be embarrassed, but honestly, I couldn't be. She did this to me, and I was glad that she could feel how she drove me crazy with desire.

"Mmm Bella, always ready to please." She licked her lips and took her hand off my mouth as she leaned back, resting on her knees.

Rosalie gently pulled the covers off me, staring down at my body, licking her lips.

"Bella," she whispered, "Do you know I can smell you? So fucking hot baby." Without waiting Rosalie plunged two fingers into my dripping pussy, causing me to arch my back off the bed. After one pump of her fingers, she removed them, creating a slurping sound from my juices that filled the room. She lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them. It was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. Each time her fingers entered me, she would bring them to her mouth and suck off the wetness from my pussy. I was nearing the point of frustration, needing some sort of release, pushing my hips into her hand each time.

"I know baby, I know, just let me do this ok?" Rosalie knew what I needed, but wasn't giving in.

"Where do you keep your toys baby?"

"Bedside table," I managed to answer.

Rosalie reached across me and opened my drawer. Inside were four different types of vibrators, varying in size and length. She looked around at me, grinning.

"Well, well, well Miss Innocent Bella. Seems you have been holding out on me." I knew she was only teasing me, but part of me still held onto a level of embarrassment. I turned my head away from her, looking towards the bedroom windows.

As Rosalie came back to the bed, she stopped, looking at me frowning.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it baby, you should see my collection," she grinned as she bent down to kiss me softly on the lips.

"It's just, I had to learn how to make it feel good. I'd never had an orgasm until after Jacob." I wasn't sure if she would be surprised or not, but she had to know. "And you are the first person to ever make me come." I blushed a little at the confession.

"Well, that's the biggest compliment I have ever had Bella." Rosalie leaned down again, and began kissing me with a renewed passion. I hadn't seen what toy she had chosen from the drawer, so the suspense was making me more excited.

"Just relax Bella, ok?" She said soothingly, preparing me for what was to come.

I flinched slightly as I felt the tip of the vibrator pressing against my thigh. Rosalie stared down at me, concentrating on what she was doing.

"Mmm, relax," she breathed. My body was shivering, craving any kind of friction. I wanted so badly to push the tip towards my opening, begging for the feeling of fullness. Rosalie wasn't having that.

"Stay still," she murmured to me, rubbing the tip over my pussy, brushing it lightly over my wet folds. I was moaning, unable to hold back any sounds that were coming from deep within me.

"When this enters you Bella, you need to know this is an extension of me. I'm going to fuck you slowly, all the time you will be watching me, knowing this is me fucking your beautiful and soaked pussy."

I groaned out loud and arched my back as the vibrator entered me, so slowly it was almost painful.

Rosalie began to fuck me with the toy, moving it in and out of me, making me feel every movement, every ridge, tensing every muscle. I wanted to move, to lift my hips and go faster, but the look on Rosalie's face stopped me. I couldn't take my eyes off her, as she was watching my body, my face, looking into my eyes. I wanted to show her every emotion she caused me to feel, yet I didn't know how. Instead I decided to relax and let her own my body.

I breathed out, relaxing my shoulders, spreading my legs wide, giving Rosalie every inch of me. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. I let my arms rest beside me and began to feel. The movement of the toy, stretched me, allowing me to feel every movement.

Rosalie bent down, peppering my stomach with light kisses, murmuring sweet words to me, telling me how beautiful she thought I was, and how lucky she was that we met. I couldn't stop the one tear that escaped as I looked at her, not believing my luck that I had met someone like her.

Without saying anything, Rosalie moved up towards my face, kissing away the tear. She pressed her lips onto mine, kissing me slowly and sensually. My senses were overloaded, still feeling the vibrator moving in me, bringing me to release, Rosalie's lips and tongue caressing my mouth. She kissed me as I felt the orgasm begin to build, starting in my lower belly. It washed over me, causing every muscle in my body to tense and embrace the warm feeling. She pressed her lips firmly on mine, reaching her free arm around under my neck, pulling me closer against her, our bodies pressed against one another.

"Come Bella, please baby, come for me," Rosalie whispered in my ear. My body arched off the bed, convulsing around the toy. I moaned out loud, saying the same thing over and over, "my Rose, my Rose" unable to control any filters I had on my feelings.

As I lay there, unable to move, my body still trembling, I felt Rosalie remove the vibrator. She pulled me into her, cradling me in her arms, wrapping her arms and legs around me. Immediately I felt safe, felt like I was home. I couldn't say anymore, or move a muscle. I felt the need to sleep. Rosalie kissed my forehead lovingly, whispering for me to sleep.

The sunlight through the curtains woke me, forcing my eyes to open. I turned towards my alarm clock, thankfully seeing that it was only seven o'clock, and that I had plenty of time to get ready for work. I felt like something was missing, like I had lost something. I realized that Rosalie wasn't in bed with me and I felt like someone had torn through my chest, anxiety began to plague my thoughts. Before my irrational side could win, I smelled it. Coffee. Unsure as to whether it was my imagination playing tricks on me, I needed to see if she was still here. I managed to crawl out of bed, and found the first shirt I could lay my hands on, putting it on slowly. I walked quietly towards the kitchen, tears streaming down my face. I wasn't sure if I was crying because I thought she had left me, or that she was still here and wanted to be with me. She was leaning against the kitchen bench, waiting for the coffee machine to finish. I stopped still, standing there watching her, trying not to breathe. I didn't want her to see me like this, so insecure, placing expectations on her that I thought she wouldn't want to be with me. We hardly knew each other, yet I was confident that Rosalie felt the same way I did. This felt right. We were right. It might not be what others expected or wanted for me, but it was what I needed.

"Bella?" Rosalie turned around, staring at me, worry covering her face.

I was frozen, unable to move, fresh tears welling up in my eyes. "I, I, I wasn't sure. I didn't know, I, I thought you had left." The words stumbled from me, emotion pouring out with each stutter. I felt her arms surround me, embracing me, whispering quietly in my ear, "Bella, my love, shhh. I'm here. I told you I would stay, and I did, I will. I'm here." Her soothing words, and the warmth she sent me through her touch calmed me.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I," she cut me off quickly, pressing her lips against mine. We stood there, kissing, time passing slowly. There was nothing else important enough for me to move.

"Mmmm Bella," Rosalie murmured placing quick kisses all over my face. "We need to get ready for work baby." Shit, work. We both pulled away, glancing quickly at the clock in the kitchen, seven thirty. Shit.

We both raced back into the bedroom, foregoing the shower, knowing we would be late if we decided to shower together. Rosalie borrowed a black skirt and dark grey shirt off me, dressing quickly in front of me. I stood there watching her, unable to turn away.

"Rosalie, you make those clothes look amazing." I said, my eyes lingering over her cleavage.

"But I have to say, I think I'm going to need to beat people off with a big stick when they see you today." I smirked at her. She giggled, walking past me towards the bathroom.

We stood side by side in the bathroom, putting on our makeup and doing our hair. Life seemed so simple at this moment, uncomplicated. I opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out my toothbrush, stopping myself momentarily as I was closing it. I opened the door to the cabinet again, looking at the bottles of pills sitting in a row on the bottom shelf. I began counting in my head, trying to think about the last time I had taken them.

"Hey Bella, you ok?" I felt her arm on my shoulder. I slammed the door to the cabinet closed.

"Yeah, everything is great." I knew that I had my medication in my handbag if I needed it, but it felt strange that I hadn't needed to take any over the weekend.

Once we were both ready for work, Rosalie and I made our way to the elevator, holding hands. I heard the door down the hall shut, instantly knowing what was going on. She could be so predictable sometimes.

Before I saw who it was I spoke, "Good morning Alice." I turned and smirked, seeing Alice looking shocked and Jasper smiling.

"Morning girls, how are we today?" It was clear that she was unable to hide the huge smile forming.

Rosalie giggled, pulling me in closer to her, as the elevator chimed. "We are fantastic thanks Alice. How are you guys?"

Before we all parted ways in the lobby, Alice asked Rosalie and myself to dinner on Friday night. I wasn't sure what Rosalie would want to do, considering we hadn't actually made anything official between the two of us. Although, after the weekend we spent together, I was almost sure that we were dating.

Rosalie looked at me, I nodded. "Sure, Friday sounds great." I smiled in reply to her, excited that we would be spending more time together.

As Jasper and Alice said their goodbyes to us, we walked slowly outside.

"So, Bella, I thought I might run home after work tonight and grab a few things, and then, um, maybe come back to your place for dinner tonight?" Rosalie asked.

Looking at her, I smiled, nodding, "That would be great. I can't wait." I couldn't hide the enthusiasm in my reply.

"Great, I'll see you back here about six then?" I nodded again, not too sure how this goodbye would go. Before I could contemplate it for too long, Rosalie moved towards me, embracing me. She kissed me with such passion, I almost forgot where I was.

Watching Rosalie walk away from me, there was an instant feeling of loss, loneliness almost. Rosalie made me feel safe, like I was meant to be with her and as long as I was, everything would be alright.

Daydreaming as I made my way across the street, a familiar looking car caught my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the red Camaro, trying to control the shakes that instantly started in my hands. A car horn broke my trance, as I quickly made my way across the rest of the walk. I shook my head, laughing unsteadily to myself. Nah, it couldn't be, could it?

Noc: Wait here Bella. I'll check out that car. I bet that the asshole has personalized plates that say something lame like "KOLDUDE"

K: Bet its "studmfn".

Noc: More like "STDMAN"

K: That's not funny. He was with Bella. I hope he doesn't have an STD.

Bec: You two crack me up, though, I think it would say, URNEXT or something stupid like, RUCMNG. If you have any suggestions for what Jacob's plates should read, leave it in a review or PM me on facebook.

Noc: I think people should post it in their reviews and we will pick our favorites and post them at the beginning of next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: So a big thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions for the number plate of Jacob's car. Here they are: 2KUL4U, 2HOT4U (two people suggested this one!), WWID (what would Ike do, hahahaha), BOSS and BEATNGU (and yes, I do know what this really means!). The winners entry will be written into the story and mentioned in the Author's end notes.

Bec: A special thank you to the always wonderful Nocturnal Emissions. I'm her biggest fan (I dare anyone to argue with that title!) and loves that she has taken time out of her vacation to beta this for me. Love u. Thanks also to Min Gaudion for pre-reading.

belle: You are gonna love this chapter Noc!

Noc: *turns to look at Bec.* Who the hell is that?

belle: *looks at Bec who nods* I'm her biggest fan!

Noc: You got yourself a little fan girl huh Bec?

Bec: I certainly have. Pretty little thing isn't she?

belle: *giggle*

Noc: *rolls eyes* She sure smiles a lot, I'll give you that. Ok, enough of this. I'm going to read this chapter!

While waiting for Rosalie in the lobby of my building later that day, my nerves were beginning to get the best of me. Even after spending the whole weekend with her, knowing we had dinner plans with Alice on Friday, I was still questioning when the good times would turn bad. Things had been like this for Jacob and I in the beginning, so I wondered how long I had until she became bored with me.

"Hey there beautiful," Rosalie whispered as she slid her arm around my waist. I hadn't even seen her arrive, lost deep in my own dark thoughts.

"Hey," was all I could manage. How the woman was able to look just as beautiful as when she left this morning was ridiculous. I had never seen her take a brush or comb to her hair, yet it was always styled perfectly.

"You looked like you were somewhere else. You ok baby?" Rosalie looked concerned and I hated that she was able to tell so easily when something was wrong.

"Yeah, um, I'm ok." I looked down to see her holding the handle to a small suitcase. Unable to hold back my feelings, I looked back up to her and smiled.

"Oh, um, I hope it's ok, I just wasn't sure when you'd tell me you'd had enough of me, so I thought I should bring enough clothes for the week. Is that ok?" The nerves were obvious on Rosalie's face. I giggled a little to myself and leaned into Rosalie's body. I looked into her eyes, needing her to see how serious I was when I said it.

"Rosalie, you can stay as long as you like." Breathing heavily, I pressed my lips to hers, surprising her with the force behind my kiss. I moaned into her, pushing her lips open, exploring every part of her mouth. It was only when I heard the whistles that I remembered where we were. Shit.

I looked at Rosalie, both of us blushing. "Maybe we should take this upstairs?" We grinned at each other, walking hand in hand to the elevator.

Closing my apartment door behind us, Rosalie wheeled her suitcase into my bedroom. I watched as she laid it out on the bed, opening it to reveal a very organised selection of clothes. I laid on my stomach on the bed next to it, mesmerized as she began to take out various items of clothing, some casual, some clearly work clothes. I could see there was no mistaking her planning, she had very clear outfits and even brought along her accessories. I must have looked in awe, knowing my eyebrows were raised.

Rosalie grinned at me, "Yeah, don't look so surprised. I'm not the only one who loves all things fashion, by the looks of your selection in there." She pointed to my closet. I blushed a little and shrugged. Once she had finished hanging up her clothes and placing her other items in the space in the drawers, a soothing, calming feeling came over me. I knew that Rosalie putting her things away, as innocent as it was, had more meaning behind it than just staying for a few days.

"So," Rosalie started, "What do you want to do now?" She smirked, kneeling down in front of me. I looked at her and tried to smile.

"Hey," she soothed. "I know this might seem like we are taking it fast, but I'm here for as long or as little as you like. I just, I don't know, it feels right somehow." Rosalie was stumbling for words, and seeing her like this actually made me feel a little better.

"It's just, I, this was how it was with him, and, I feel like I'm waiting for it to all fall apart," I finally confessed.

"Oh Bella, my love," She pulled me down onto her lap, cradling me in her arms, rocking me gently.

"I'm not Jacob, he was and is an asshole. This is different, I promise. I know it's hard for you to trust again, but believe me, I'm going to treat you so well, you'll forget who Jacob was." Her words meant a lot, and if by somehow sensing my feelings she continued. "I'm just going to have to prove it to you Bella, show you how much you already mean to me."

She pulled her arms tighter around me, encasing me in a kind of protection from the outside world. I wanted to feel safe, and I did when I was with Rose. My stomach rumbled, killing the intense mood in an instant. We both giggled and decided to go out for dinner at a local restaurant.

Rosalie was never concerned about what others thought. She never hesitated to grab my hand in public or show affection towards me standing in line at the grocery store. I, on the other hand, was always conscious. I could see people staring, I could see guys raise their eyebrows at each other, I even noticed the mothers pull their children away. It got me seriously thinking.

"Rose, have you ever thought about having kids?" My random question must have shocked the shit out of her, because for once, Rosalie stood stunned, unable to form an articulated answer. I realised quickly why she was like this, and started to laugh.

"No sweetheart, I'm not saying I want kids now, I was just asking if you had ever thought about it, you know, in the future, and how you would go about it." She seemed to relax a little, and even managed a giggle.

"Actually, I kind of have. I thought one day I might ask my brother for some of his little swimmers, you know, keep the genes the same and all." I was surprised by this, but also really happy that she had actually thought about it. Not that I wanted kids anytime soon, it just meant that she had thought enough about having kids with someone to really work out how it could be done.

The next few days were like a dream. We had our own routine, one that I knew Rosalie thought very carefully about. She ensured that I was on my own as little as possible, making it a welcomed change to the loneliness I had forced upon myself. Rosalie ended up taking me to work most mornings, choosing to wake early so we could have breakfast together. I felt so at ease with her. Conversations never felt forced, often falling into a comfortable silence.

That Friday morning as Rosalie and I were walking towards the diner for our daily breakfast, I felt uneasy, like something was amiss and I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I shivered slightly, even though it wasn't that cold. Rosalie noticed immediately, bringing her arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I stopped in my tracks, looking to my right. I heard the engine before I saw the car, I didn't need to see it, I could recognize that sound anywhere, even in the middle of a busy downtown street. Then I saw the plates 2HOT4U.

I stood still, face frozen, a million different emotions running through my head.

"Bella? Fuck you're scaring me. Tell me." Rosalie stood in front of me, grasping either side of my arms tightly, concern in her voice.

"That's his car," I whispered, my mouth dry, scared he could hear me, despite the traffic noise.

Rosalie needed no more explanation than that. She went straight into survival mode. Before I could react, Rosalie had pulled me into a random store, closing the door behind her. I could feel my breathing increase, my blood pumping fast through my veins. I could recognise the signs of one of my attacks anywhere. And surprisingly, so could Rosalie.

She had pulled me further into the store, briefly hearing the sales assistant telling us to go to the staff only section. She sat me down onto a chair, pulling my coat and bag from me. I hung my head, my breathing becoming erratic, I was losing focus. My body began shaking, the noise of my heartbeat in my ears deafening. Then I heard her through all the screams in my mind. Soothing, loving words, telling me how amazing I was and how far I had come on my own. She whispered how much I meant to her, and how she was never going to let anything happen to me. I felt her fingertips reach my lips, placing three tablets into my mouth. I swallowed the pills easily out of habit. She began to gently stroke my face, pushing the hair out of my eyes and tucking it behind my ears. My head was down, face painted with my tears, eyes closed, trying to shut out the world and him. Images of him. His smell, his touch, the pain and humiliation of it all.

I heard a muffled conversation.

"Hey she ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, she will be. You mind if we hang here for a bit?"

"Nah, no probs, stay as long as you want, the boss it out today anyways."

After a few thank you's and movements. The next conversation I heard confused me.

"Hey, yeah, I can't come in to the office today, I've had a family emergency. I'll try to work a bit from home if I can." Silence.

"Yeah, great, thanks for being so understanding."

"Hi, I'm ringing on behalf of Bella Swan."

"Yes, that's right. She's unwell today, and won't be coming into work today. I can have her call you later if you like."

"Oh that's great, thank you so much. Have a lovely day."

The whole time through these conversations, Rosalie never took her hand away from me. She was always making physical contact, sensing I needed to have her close. My breathing began to slow, my body feeling the effects of the medication and Rosalie.

I had no idea how long we had been sitting there, but when I was finally able to lift my head, I found Rosalie sitting on a small stool in front of me, her head down, her body having different contact points with mine.

I sighed out loud, causing Rosalie's head to snap up to my immediate attention.

"Hey baby," she said quietly.

"Mmm,"was all I could manage, but I knew it was enough.

She pulled me into her arms, squeezing me tight, holding me close. There was more to this embrace, hidden meanings in her arms wrapped around me.

We made no attempt at conversation. Rosalie stood, still holding onto my hand, grabbing our coats and bags, pulling me up towards her, taking my weight. My body was weak, like I had run a marathon. I knew what it was, and I was pissed off that seeing the car had caused me to crumble so easily.

I had always fantasized about what I would do if I ever saw him again. Giving in to my weaknesses and completely losing my shit was not one of the scenarios I had hoped for.

We walked silently together, Rosalie still holding onto me, making no attempt to let go of me, and not caring who was in her way.

Waiting to cross the street, I whimpered slightly at the noise of the traffic, the people on the street, my own heart beat.

"It's ok baby, I've got you, we're going home." I sighed into her, pressing my head into the crease of her neck, tears streaming down my face.

Once we were back at my apartment, Rosalie locked the door behind us, pulling me into the bedroom. I stood at the edge of the bed, holding onto her.

"I'll be right back, don't move baby." I gripped her harder, feeling a reassuring squeeze before she let go, returning minutes later. I felt her undress me, and saw her clothes coming off, the warmth of her body pulling me under the covers of my bed. She wiped my face with a warm cloth, washing away the evidence of my pain. Pulling me into her arms, wrapping her legs around mine, I felt safe, loved.

I could feel the exhaustion hit me like a wave, causing my eyes to close.

"We're home baby. You're home with me now, sleep".

Noc: Damn girl, you got them living together already! And the way these two like to go at it, I'm sure we are in for some steamy treats.

belle: This is like my most favorite story ever!

Noc: *rolls eyes* Yeah, ya little fan girl. I like it too.

belle: Rosalie reminds me of you.

Noc: OooooKay, um, well I guess I'll take that as a compliment, just don't go all fan girl on me.

belle: Not a chance. *stares dreamily at Bec* Isn't she pretty?

Noc: *smirks* Yeah, she's beautiful. Go. Inspire her for chapter 13. We want more soon!

Bec: *grabs belle by the hand and heads into the next Chapter*

*Thank you to SlyLover and Min who both suggested the same number plate idea! And thank you to everyone who reviews each chapter. It means a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: A special thanks to my always brilliant beta, bestie Nocturnal Emissions. I missed her stupidly while she was on vacation (and yeah, I still talked to her the whole time, but still..) She makes everything better. Love u.

Thanks again to my pre-reader Min Gaudion.

Chapter 13

I awoke slightly disorientated. It was dusk, the sun low in the sky, the beginnings of sunset, brilliant hues of orange and pink were shining through the curtains. I felt warm, and relaxed. I realized that some of the sensation was from medication, medication I hadn't needed, until I had seen his car. My body immediately tensed with the memory.

"Shh Bella, I'm here." Rosalie's soothing voice calmed me instantly. I looked up, seeing her arms wrapped around me, pulling me into her chest.

"It's ok baby, it's just us, we're home," she smiled down to me, reassuring me with her simple actions. Her fingers traced my jaw line, sweeping the hair away from my neck. I didn't say anything in reply, I didn't need to. Rosalie was all I needed and nothing else mattered.

I wasn't sure how long we had been laying there; it didn't really matter. I knew that it would have taken me a few hours to come down from my attack. I hadn't had one that severe in a long time. I was curious as to how it all went down, my memory of it gone, my mind preserving itself by forgetting. There had only been two other times like that, both times I had ended up in the hospital. This time I had Rose.

I curled in closer to her, even though it may have been physically impossible. She traced patterns with her fingers on my back, the silence comfortable.

Eventually I had to ask.

"Tell me. Was it bad?" I was morbidly curious. I wanted to know how freaked out she was, and how much damage control I needed to do. It was in my favor her being here with me though.

Rosalie inhaled deeply, taking her time to answer. She didn't let go of me, choosing to change positions slightly. We lay in bed together naked, legs still entwined, hands clasping, faces close.

"I was really scared Bella, I didn't know what was going on, but everything about your appearance changed in a split second." She looked away, eyes blinking fast, as if she was reliving the moment. My heart sunk. I was about to start apologizing when she continued to speak.

"You saw the car, and then you changed. It was like you were climbing into yourself, and I had to fight, I had to fight to keep you with me." A tear fell from her eye, hitting the pillow under her face. I wanted to wipe away her tears, wipe away her concern, but I knew I couldn't. This was me, and this was the legacy that Jacob left me with.

She took a few moments, composing herself, maybe even trying to work out what to say. I used this moment to say my piece.

"Rose, I'm so very sorry I put you through that, I wish you hadn't seen it, and that I was perfect for you and not carrying all this baggage." I knew my face was damp from the tears, Rosalie's was too. I couldn't say anymore, I didn't want to hear the parting words from her. I knew how I felt about Rosalie and knew that there would be no one after her, even if she left. There would be no point when you lose the person you love.

"Isabella Swan, you are perfect. You are just how I want you and don't you dare think for a second that I am going to leave you. It's not going to happen. I couldn't imagine life without you, these past few weeks have changed me for the better and I never want this to end with you." I was unable to hold back the sobbing that followed. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman wanted me, however broken I was.

"Baby, what I hate is the effect he still has on you, and the power he still holds. That's going to change. I'm going to help you, and we are going to see a professional, so you can talk to someone." I snuggled further into her, resting my head on her perfect breasts.

"Rosalie," I whispered, "I don't know how to thank you, or what to say." I nuzzled into her, feeling safe and protected. A feeling of pure love washed through me for the woman who was holding me.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm here, I'm with you, and this is part of the deal. What happened today doesn't change how I feel about you, if anything it has made my feelings grow." She stopped suddenly, like she had something else to say. I knew in that moment how I felt, and prayed that she felt the same way. We sat in our first real awkward silence.

"Just tell me you love me already and then we can get past the first time moment." Her completely relaxed attitude for what she was saying threw me. I looked up at her. Her eyes were brimming with fresh tears. My strong Rosalie now needed me.

"Rosalie Hale, I am absolutely and completely in love with you." I smiled at the end of my confession. Now, the wait. I worried it was too early to lay all my love cards on the table so soon, but she had seen me at my worst now, there was no hiding.

She looked down at me, eyes wide, tears spilling down her perfect face. "Don't cry sweetheart," I crooned, wanting her to be happy.

"They're happy tears Bella, I love you too, so much." I couldn't stop the inappropriate giggle that escaped me, needing her to know how happy I was that she loved me back. Thankfully she giggled too.

"I have to say, this is the fastest I have ever moved with anyone before, but this" she motioned her hands between the two of us, "this, feels right. I don't care what anyone has to say about it. I just know, there is no one else for me." Her eyes focused on mine, I couldn't stop myself, and I didn't want to. I was still a little sluggish from the drugs, but my mood shifted instantly when I felt the need to get as close to the woman I love as humanly possible.

I pressed my body against hers, and leaned in to kiss her, pressing myself to her warm soft lips. The kiss was passionate, heated, before Rosalie pulled back, out of breath.

"Wait, are you feeling ok?" She looked genuinely concerned. I didn't want to get into a debate about my health issues at that exact moment. So instead, I kissed her again, smiling as she mumbled something about being fine around my lips.

We kissed slowly, passionately, until I needed more, craved it from her. I pushed myself up higher, moving to kiss her neck. I moved on top of her, leaning in, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Rose, I need you, please. Let me have all of you," I whispered, feeling her shiver under the touch of my lips on her skin. She moaned her consent as I gently brushed my lips against hers, over and over, feeling her breath on my mouth. I licked her bottom lip, tasting her.

I couldn't wait any longer. Peppering soft kisses along her neck, chest, and sucking gently on her breasts, I felt her back arch in response.

"Please Bella, harder," Rose panted. I moaned around her nipple, biting down and grabbing it between my teeth. Her groans matched my moans and remained constant, the force of my mouth on her nipple and the way she pressed her body back into me never changed. I wondered if she would ever be able to come just from me sucking on her tits. I saved the thought for later, deciding one day we would try.

I continued to kiss down her body, moving over her smooth bronzed stomach. I loved how confident Rosalie was, accepting her body the way it was, even though I thought it was perfect.

I sat back on my feet, nudging the blankets free from us.

Her eyes were still glassy from old tears, yet yearning for more, portraying her lust and need for me. I grinned at her, loving the fact that I had her, all to myself, sitting between her legs, watching her wetness run down her folds.

I couldn't hold back any more, her scent over powering my senses, all thoughts of the events from earlier in the day a distant memory.

Leaning into her, I secured my arms under her thighs, pulling her close to my face, not yet touching her pussy. I knew she wanted it, her hips bucking up trying to find some sort of friction. I knew that feeling well, and I loved the anticipation. Wanting it, knowing it was so close, but not finding the physical touch.

I hummed as I looked up at her, making eye contact, her body vibrating with desire. I got a thrill knowing it was because of me. Wrapping my hands around her thighs, playing on her skin, I moved forward slightly, my nose so close to her clit. I inhaled roughly, enveloped in her scent.

"Fuck Rosalie, you smell good enough to eat." We both broke out in a giggle, lightening the intense mood that was surrounding us. I stopped suddenly and began to lick up and down her folds, tasting her, moaning at her addictive flavor. Her giggling stopped immediately, replaced with moans and whispered words of love.

I pressed my mouth down and inserted my tongue into her opening, slowly fucking her pussy, in and out, over and over. I was relentless, wanting her to climax again and again. Her moans were getting louder, looking up to her, seeing her staring back at me, knowing the control she needed to stay focused and watch. It wasn't until I pressed my nose flat onto her clit that she began screaming my name, her muscles contracting around my tongue, juices flowing out. I pressed on her clit harder just as she was coming down from her orgasm, earning an "Oh fuck" from her and a second wave of liquid. I lapped it up quickly, savoring the flavor and the feeling I got from pleasuring her.

I sat back, watching her recover from the moment. She was amazingly beautiful, smart and compassionate. I couldn't believe that she would want someone like me to spend her time with, to love.

"What's got you looking so serious after that?" She smiled at me, although I could see the concern in her eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing how to say it. I released my arms from around her legs and sat up closer to her, my knees pressing against her ass. She sat up on her elbows, looking at me intently.

"It's just, everything." I shrugged again, kind of embarrassed that I was really going to say what was in my heart. She nodded her head in support, squeezing her thighs around me.

"Well, I guess it's just that you are an amazing person Rosalie Hale. You're beautiful, funny, smart, compassionate, trusting, oh I don't know, I guess I could go on forever. I'm just trying to say how lucky I feel right now." I dropped my head, nervous for some reason at saying it out loud again, so instead whispering "and, um, I love you."

I looked up when I hadn't heard Rosalie reply, worried that she may have changed her mind in the brief moment. She was smiling up at me, eyes shining brilliantly.

"Come here you silly girl." She laughed as she pulled my hands and into her arms. I lay there, cuddled against her bare chest, enjoying the sensations of the contact.

"I love you too Bella, so so much." We stayed embraced in each other's arms, watching the final stages of the sun setting. Before long, Rosalie had pulled me up, and we showered together. Once we were clean and dressed we made our way into the kitchen, ready to look for some dinner.

"Let's just order in tonight ok?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course my love, anything." She smiled at me, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. As if she knew what I needed, she walked up to me, and pulled me in against her body for a relaxing hug. I craved the touch from her, and soothed immediately.

"You know, before you Bella, I wasn't a very touchy, feely person. I liked my own space and never went out of my way to make that physical connection with someone. Even kissing wasn't a favorite thing of mine. But now I have you," she kissed my temple, wrapping her arms tighter around me, "Now that I have you, well, I want to have you close all the time."

I had no words to reply, instead, reaching for her hand, I softly kissed her palm, murmuring I love you.

Noc: Um, I need a cold shower after that!

Bec: Well, come on then, let's take one.

Noc: *raises eyebrows* Oh wow, um, hell yeah!

Bec: *giggle*


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Special thank you to my brilliant, talented and amazing beta Nocturnal Emissions. She makes my chapters better and I cannot thank her enough for everything. Just glad to have her home. Love u more.

Noc: Oh that's not fair. You can't say love you more before... ugh... never mind, guess all's fair in love and war... speaking of war, would it kill you people to review? Don't make me hunt you down... ok, I won't do that, but really, let's show my girl some love.

Bec: Aww thanks, and yes, I can say it first, because I got in first, and it's true.

Noc: Fine, you love me more, but I LOVE YOU MOST.

Bec: Ok, ok, fine. It's an even draw.

Noc: Nope, MOST, not caving... and I call eternal dibs on MOST... so stop arguing and let them read ur hot fic! (It's got Jasper in it)

Chapter 14

After sitting down to our pizza on my lounge room floor, Rosalie looked at me smiling, and handed me my slice on napkin. Just as we are about to dig in, my stomach happy that I had decided to eat despite the after effects of the medication, there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Rosalie managed to say as she stuffed her mouth full of pizza to answer the door. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped when I saw prim and perfect Rosalie, with mouth full of pizza, and cheese dripping down her chin.

Before she could reach the door, we heard her.

"I hope you girls are getting ready, dinner is on the table," Alice yelled out from the other side of the door.

Fuck. Dinner.

"Shit," Rosalie mumbled as she reached the door. She opened it, and immediately walked out to meet Alice in the hallway. She closed the door, leaving a slight gap, behind her, but I couldn't hear the whispered conversation Rose was having. I felt terrible that we had missed our dinner plans with Alice and Jasper, but I could not have imagined after a day like today, trying to socialize.

Before I knew it, I heard the door close and saw Rosalie give me a small smile.

"Alice said she hopes you are feeling better. We can do dinner tomorrow night if you feel up to it."

She stared at me as she sat opposite and crossed her legs. I knew she was waiting for me to say something about her telling Alice, which I wasn't sure exactly what she had said, but I trusted Rosalie, and knew she wouldn't step over the line. I nodded and looked down at my pizza, picking the topping off with my fingers.

"I didn't tell her any details," Rosalie whispered, "I just told her that you saw your ex and it upset you. I would never betray your trust Bella." She exhaled loudly at the end, as if she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"Rosalie, I know, I trust you. I just didn't want Alice thinking I was weak or anything like that. I mean, none of your friends really know about my ex, and I wonder what their reactions would be." I was morbidly curious and wondered if I would still be so welcomed into the group once they knew about my past.

"Bella, honestly, if Emmett or any of the other boys found out, I'm sure they would love to fuck Jacob up if they ever saw him." I smiled at her animated version of the boys beating Jacob.

"Although, I am pretty sure Jasper knows it was something more than just a break up. He has such an amazing talent at reading people's feelings." I had also suspected about Jasper, but hoped that he would never ask or say anything.

I figured that it was only a matter of time before Rosalie's friends learned about my history with Jacob. In a way I wanted them to know about Jacob because I wanted Rosalie in my life, and I hoped that her friends would become my friends, our friends.

Rosalie had insisted on going to bed early, even though I had slept on and off during the day in her arms. The night was much the same, and knowing where I would be and with whom, I made no protest at the idea of falling asleep in the arms of the woman I loved again. Thanks to the medication, I managed to get a good, nightmare free night's sleep.

As I opened my eyes the following morning, the sun was still low. I looked up at Rosalie, still amazingly beautiful even after eight hours sleep. She made no move to wake, and I thought this might be the perfect opportunity to make some of what happened yesterday, up to her. She was exhausted and had coped so well after I saw his car, pulling me through it. I'd never had anyone like that before, and remembered the hospital I had to stay in the last two times. I shivered at the thought of not having Rose and having to stay permanently in the hospital.

Brushing the thought out of my mind, I got up, showered and dressed. Deciding then to head out and get my girl some coffee and breakfast. As I made my way to the door, grabbing for my handbag as I went, the thought struck me, paralyzing me instantly. What if he's watching? What if I see him? What if he wants to hurt me? Knowing very well that seeing his car could have been a complete coincidence brought me back from the brink. He may have sold it, I told myself, as I walked out the door.

I knew my hands were shaking, my mouth was dry, my eyes were darting to each person I passed in the street. I knew I would get there, only a few more steps, my inner voice was chanting over and over. I pushed on, my head down, knowing the diner was close. Then I heard my name.

"Bella, Bella, wait." I froze on the spot, my mind tumbling in a downward spiral, my vision blurry. My breaths were fast and sharp, almost hurting my chest with each inhale.

"Oh shit, fuck, sorry Bella, it's just me, Jasper." I heard his name, I knew who it was, but the panic hadn't left my body. In the back of my mind, I knew that this was bad. I was unable to leave the house without panic overtaking my body and mind. I knew deep down where this would end if I couldn't regain some of my composure.

I felt his hand on my arm, guiding me to the edge of the sidewalk, out of the way of the unsuspecting pedestrians. He was whispering calming words, holding me tight in his arms, a feeling of calm washing over me.

I looked up at him, recognizing his familiar face. My breaths became controlled, his words of strength continued, my mind clearing.

"Bella, you're doing great. Do you want me to take you back to the apartment?" Jasper asked quietly. I wasn't sure how long we had been standing there, nor did I care.

I shook my head quickly, startled when I heard him chuckle to himself. I looked at him confused, wondering what could possibly be funny about me wanting to buy my girlfriend breakfast.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just, well, um, Alice told me briefly about what Rose said had happened, and then I saw you out here, and I thought you might like the company, guessing you were probably heading to the same place I was." His sentence came out rushed and he had a look of concern on his face. I managed a small smile of reassurance for him.

"And then I saw the panic hit you like a wall. I was overcome with worry for you Bella. It was my fault you got scared and for that I apologize." He started to chuckle again, shaking his head.

"Then I asked you if you want to go back home, and the look of sheer determination and stubbornness that covered your face was admirable." I couldn't help the smile spread across my face, almost forgetting the panic I was experiencing a moment before.

Still unable to speak, knowing that my voice would still be shaky, Jasper saved the moment again.

"So let's go and get our girls some breakfast." I agreed, relieved at how easily he accepted m and understood my issues.

There was no need for forced conversation during the walk, Jasper and I settling into a comfortable silence. His arm never left me, keeping me close to him, almost sheltering me from the public. I felt safe with Jasper.

On our way up the elevator in our building, I broke the silence, needing him to know just how much he had helped.

"Jasper," I whispered, "Thank you." It was all I could say and it was all that was needed. As the doors opened, we stepped out, facing each other.

"Anytime Bella. Alice and I are always here for you." With those kind words, he kissed my forehead and walked towards his apartment. I couldn't help the tear that escaped, tracing a line down my cheek, falling onto my chest. I wiped it away before turning towards my apartment and opening the door.

Before I had even walked into the apartment, I felt Rosalie's body crush me against the wall, her arms wrapped around me, peppering urgent kisses all over my face. I didn't push away, instead leaning into her and giving in to the warmth of her body.

"I was worried," she whispered breathlessly, "You didn't take your cell phone and I woke up and you were gone." I hadn't even thought to leave a note for Rose. All I wanted to do was something special for her. I leaned down and placed the bag full of our breakfast on the floor, hoping it wasn't too crushed.

"Rosalie," I pulled her head back from mine and placed my hands on either side of her face.

"My Rosalie, I'm sorry I worried you, I am, I just wanted to do something for you, and I thought getting you breakfast was a good idea." I moved my face closer to hers, brushing my nose across hers a couple of times. She sighed, leaning her body closer to mine and kissed me. The kiss was sweet, loving, it lasted three hours, or maybe three minutes. I couldn't tell because everything in the world, including time, seemed to stop and wait for us to have this moment.

"Wow!" was all I could manage to say once we finally pulled apart. As corny as it was, it described how I was feeling perfectly. We both began to giggle, enjoying the euphoric feeling that had enveloped the two of us.

There wasn't much said during the rest of the day. We spent the day watching movies, and laying close together on the couch, always touching. We made love multiple times throughout the day, cocooned in our own little bubble. It was just her and I in our own perfect world. Before we knew it however, it was time to go to Alice and Jasper's for dinner.

"Bella, stop it, you look beautiful," Rosalie said soothingly, grabbing my hands to stop them from fidgeting.

"I just want this to be perfect, you know, it's like our first official dinner date as a couple." I was nervously biting my lip, knowing I had nothing to really worry about with Alice and Jasper. I always knew I would become friends with them, but now, through Rosalie, I hoped we would become closer.

As we knocked on the door to their apartment, I could hear Alice make a little squeal in excitement. Rosalie and I couldn't help the giggle escaped as Jasper opened the door, a wide grin planted on his face.

"Evening ladies, how are we all tonight?" he drawled.

We giggled again, Rosalie walked past Jasper, placing a small kiss on his cheek and handing over a bottle of red wine. Thanking her, he leaned into me, placing a kiss on my cheek, whispering into my ear, "Are you feeling ok Bella?"

I smiled and nodded slightly. I had hoped that he hadn't said anything to Alice.

Rosalie turned back around, giving me a questioning look. I shook my head and walked towards her, reaching for her hand. I kissed her palm, wanting her to know I was ok. She smiled at me, and I knew that she would want an explanation later.

Alice was in the kitchen, fluttering around, making all the final preparations for our dinner.

"Rosalie, Bella, I'm so glad you could make it tonight," she said kissing us both of the cheek.

"I'm sorry about last night Alice." Rosalie apologized for what I knew to be the second time.

"Oh don't even worry about it, plus Jasper had a feast last night." I knew that she was being genuine, but I still felt bad that I was the reason for is not turning up.

As we settled into easy conversation, it was relaxing to let my guard down and enjoy the company. Rosalie was obviously very comfortable around the two of them.

"So Bella, I just wanted to say a big thank you to you," Alice said as the two of us were refilling our glasses in the kitchen.

"For what?" I was confused, thinking it was me who should be thanking Alice for forcing me to go to pizza night all those weeks ago.

"Look at her Bella," she smiled, nodding her head towards Rosalie. She was sitting in the living room, next to Jasper, laughing about something he had just said to her. She looked beautiful. So relaxed and happy.

"I've never seen Rose like that before, and I've known her for a few years Bella. She is happy for the first time in a long time, and it's because of you."

I couldn't help but smile, thinking it was the exact opposite. I had never been happier.

"Well, she does the same for me. She's my saviour." Alice placed her hand on my arm, squeezing gently.

"Hey come on you two," Jasper called, summoning us to join them.

"That was so much fun." Rosalie giggled as we made our way back to our apartment. She had drunk a few glasses of wine, and it was fun to see her relaxed and a little tipsy.

As she stumbled through the front door, I caught her arm quickly before she fell down on the floor. At least I had saved her from a nasty fall.

"Rose, come on sweetheart, let's get you into bed." I tried to convince her, somehow knowing it would be pointless.

She sat on her knees on the floor, looking up at me through her long lashes. Her beauty was something to behold and I had to continually remind myself how lucky I was to have her.

"But I'm not tired yet baby." She bit her lip and groaned a little.

"Fuck," I breathed, feeling the wetness in my panties instantly.

Rosalie slid forward along the floor, almost crawling towards me. I couldn't hold back the groans that came from me, enjoying the sight of Rose on her knees in front of me.

Unzipping my jeans, she pulled them off roughly, mumbling how much she needed me, wanted me, had to taste me. She pulled my panties down, and put them in the pocket of her jacket.

"I'm going to keep them in my pocket, and wear this jacket to work on Monday. Every time I miss you, I'm going to have a reminder of you." she practically growled at me. I groaned loudly at the thought of her having a piece of my underwear with her, especially knowing how wet they were.

She leaned forward, her face in direct line to my pussy. My chest was heaving with quick breaths, waiting for Rosalie to finally touch me.

"This is where I should be, this is where I always want to be." Rosalie whispered before finally running her hands up my inner thighs, delicately tracing my skin with unrushed gentle strokes.

I fell back against the door, needing the support. She hadn't even touched me where I needed her the most, yet she had me so close, I could feel my skin tingling. Her hands reached behind me, holding onto my upper thighs for support. She pushed my legs apart, her eyes focused on one thing.

"Please" I begged. She grinned without looking at me before pushing her mouth onto my pussy. My head flew back, engulfed in the sensations of her tongue tasting my juices that were running off my outer lips. She moaned further into me, spurred on by my movements. Pressing her tongue against my clit, pushing harder onto me, taking me closer and quicker to release than I had expected. I felt her fingers enter me, teasing me, so painfully slow it was almost too much to handle. She was moving them in and out, building a rhythm I knew would be needed for long.

I looked down at her as she had her head buried within my pussy, falling deeper in love with her as every second passed. I came within minutes, screaming out for her, grabbing her head and pushing her harder on to me.

Sitting down against the door, I pulled Rosalie into my arms, resting her head on my chest.

"So I think dinner went well. Don't you?" I asked. I looked down at Rosalie, wondering what was wrong with her. She was trying her best to mask the giggle escaping her.

"What?" I had no idea what the joke was.

"Dinner with just Jasper and Alice was great, but now you have to come to pizza night." I was still confused as to why that would be so funny, considering I had been to one pizza night already. Rosalie looked at me, seeing my confused look on my face.

"Oh silly, this time you're going to pizza night as my girlfriend. That's a whole new ball game."

Oh shit.

"And I'm gonna kiss you, right in front of them all. You just wait Bella Swan, you just wait."

Her words were slightly slurred and she slumped back against my chest, but if I knew Rosalie Hale, and I did, she would stay true to her word. Half of me was scared and the other half couldn't wait!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you once again to the ever beautiful Nocturnal Emissions. She is an amazing beta, brilliant writer and best friend a girl could ask for, love you.

Noc: Awwwww you're too sweet. You know that this is my favorite fic to work on. Seriously, and it's so under read and reviewed. Kinda pisses me off.

Bec: Well I do have some very loyal readers, but a few more reviews would always be nice!

Noc: Yes your readers are lovely. As lovely as you, my brilliant best friend.

Chapter 15

The working week proved to be a normal one. I hadn't seen anymore of Jacob's car, and I was beginning to think that it was just a chance sighting. At least that was what I was telling myself. The only real worry I had was Friday night, and it had been creeping up quickly on me.

"Bella, baby, seriously, you gotta tell me what's wrong," Rosalie asked, wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me in close. I lost my breath for a moment, the closeness of our bodies immediately affecting me in every way. It was Wednesday night, and panic had well and truly set in. I knew I couldn't hide anything from Rose, but hoped she would let it go. She didn't.

"He's not coming back you know," she stated. I looked at her, slightly confused. Then realized she meant Jacob.

"Oh, um, I know, it's just..." I tried to cover my true worries, and for once in my life, Rosalie thinking that Jacob was the cause of my anxiety actually worked in my favor.

Friday morning before work I was practically physically sick from worry. It seemed ridiculous, since I had already met all of Rose's friends, including her brother. I knew that I had Alice and Jasper on my side if needed. But this was completely different. This time I was meeting them as Rosalie's girlfriend. I was with her, and like she said last week, it was different now. I never enjoyed being the centre of attention, and I knew there was no way I was going to be able to hide behind anyone this time.

I was mentally berating myself for getting so worked up over nothing. How bad could it be? I'd had friends when I was in College, for a little bit anyway, but I'd never really had a best friend. Even in high school I kind of kept to myself. I decided I just needed to get over it and face whatever would happen tonight head on.

Fuck, it was tonight.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've had me worried all week Bella," Rosalie questioned as we were getting dressed for pizza night.

I sighed, deciding I should probably tell her. Worst case scenario I needed my medication to get me through it.

"Um, I don't really know what to say, it's going to sound ridiculous really." I stuttered a little at the end, not really knowing how to say it.

She had stopped putting her boots on, walking over unevenly, one foot still bare.

"Bella, please don't tell me you are worried about tonight," she smiled.

I groaned and dropped my head, knowing how crazy it sounded. I should be proud to have Rosalie as my girlfriend.

"Hey," she whispered. "It's ok. I understand, I do. But you have absolutely nothing to be worried about, ok? I promise." She sounded so convincing. I still had my head down, but nodded in agreement.

"Bella, look at me sweetheart." I looked up to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and smiled again, knowing she was mine.

"I promise." She pressed her lips gently against mine, both of us immediately looking for a connection. We pressed our bodies against one another, moaning into the kiss.

I pulled back, out of breath, desperate to take it further, yet knowing that we didn't have time, and it wouldn't look good if we were late. Rosalie groaned at my actions, but nodded silently in agreement that we needed to get moving.

As I pulled my apartment door closed, my nerves were heightened at the slight echoes of music from down the hall. I thought it must have been Edward and Tanya, choosing the music for the night.

Rosalie gripped my hand tight and walked confidently down the hall. My heart was pounding, but with a strong woman next to me, I couldn't help but feel a little better.

Rose knocked on the door, waiting only moments before it was opened by Jasper.

"Evening ladies." He smiled at us both. Rosalie walked in first, kissing him quickly on the cheek pulling me with her. I let go of her hand, pausing in front of Jasper.

"Hello Bella, how are you tonight?" He looked concerned, and I knew he could tell something was wrong.

"I'm ok," I whispered. He pulled me in for a hug, gently cocooning me in his arms. I appreciated his kindness and before I could pull away, he whispered in my ear.

"It's ok little lady, I have your back." I giggled into his chest and pulled away just in time to see Rosalie staring at Jasper in what looked like surprise. She cocked an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

Jasper walked up to her and nudged her with his shoulder, "Don't worry my sweets, she's all yours, just letting her know that I'm looking out for her." Rosalie nudged him back and smiled. She reached back for my hand as we made our way into the lounge room. I could hear the laughter and music playing. I groaned when I realized even though we were early, we were still the last to arrive.

As we came into view, it felt like all eyes were on me. Maybe that was because they were. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. My breath caught and I felt Rosalie tense a little. I hadn't thought she would be worried, but now I wasn't so sure.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Rosalie voiced calmly but assertively.

Everyone looked stunned, not really knowing what to say. I on the other hand, slowly began to relax, I knew Rosalie would be all bark, especially around her friends, and knowing she was so protective over me made me feel even more secure and safe with her. Leaning into the side of her, I sighed and smiled at her.

"It's ok Rose," I whispered. She turned her head slowly, looking me dead in the eye.

"I know baby," and with that, she pulled me in for searing kiss. It was short but to the point. I knew she was making a statement, and it was probably something she needed to do, but I couldn't help the blush that covered my face.

"Oh for fucks sake, get a room you two," Emmett groaned, clearly embarrassed. There were soft chuckles at Emmett's comment and then everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"Right then, now that we have those formalities over and done with, can I get you lovely ladies a drink?" Jasper asked smirking at me.

"Ugh, a vodka please," I practically begged. He chuckled to himself and poured one for me and an extra one, passing it to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at me, nodding her head towards where the others were sitting. I knew it was now or never, and the awkwardness had already gone slightly. I nodded in agreement as she grabbed for my hand, holding it tight and bringing it up to her lips to kiss my fingers. We settled on the couch, next to Emmett and Angela. We exchanged a few pleasantries.

"Will you please excuse me for a moment," Rosalie said. "I'll just be right over there." She motioned to Carlisle who had just returned to the room carrying two drinks. "Okay?"

I nodded. I would be fine. If not, she was just right there. I needed to stop worrying and just try to enjoy myself. I turned to face Emmett and Angela.

"It's so nice to see you again Bella," Angela opened the conversation. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you for having me back. I enjoyed the last pizza night, so it's lovely to see you all again."

"Yeah I bet you did." Emmett interrupted. Angela tried to casually elbow him in the ribs. "Ow, hey, just wait, I was only gonna say I bet she did, because that was where she met my hot sister."

Angela and I couldn't help but giggle. Rosalie looked at me, not knowing why I was smiling as she was immersed in conversation with Carlisle. She smiled tentatively and then went straight back into deep conversation.

The night seemed to move along without too many awkward moments. I hadn't really spoken to Edward or Tanya, as they tended to keep to themselves a little, so I was surprised when they came over and joined Esme and I for a chat.

"So, Bella, how are things with Rose and yourself? I heard she's practically living with you," Edward asked. I didn't feel like he was being rude, just merely enquiring.

"Um, yeah, she's been staying with me, and um, things, are um, really good." I was stumbling, feeling completely out of my depth. I didn't know how to put into words that I loved Rosalie with every cell in my body, or even if she wanted me to say anything. Tanya frowned slightly at my words.

"Good? Things are pretty fucking amazing if you ask me Edward." Rosalie was grinning as she spun me around and kissed me with so much passion and force I nearly lost my balance. She held me tight against her body, giving me some stability, but then I lost it all over again when she thrust her tongue into my mouth, owning me in front of everyone. Once she pulled away, I was out of breath and had slightly lost my footing. Rosalie continued to hold onto me, her arm wrapped around my waist. Knowing how much she affected my body, I couldn't help but to giggle, and as the giggle took over my body my mood had lifted considerably. I was so relaxed I felt like I was floating. Even though she didn't need to, she had shown every one of her closest friends that I was hers.

I would have missed the breathless "oh fuck that was hot" from Tanya if I hadn't been standing so close to her, but I couldn't miss Emmett's comment.

"Man, that would have been so fucking hot if one of the chicks hadn't been my sister," he practically groaned. With his statement, we all laughed a little and went about tidying up for the night.

As we said our goodbyes to everyone, the one I was most curious about was Tanya. She seemed hesitant to hug me goodbye and I wondered if I had done something to upset her. Jasper and Alice mentioned we would catch up for breakfast in the morning at the usual diner and Emmett made a big deal about meeting the rest of the family. Rose looked a little worried, but I shrugged it off, blaming general nerves at introducing new girlfriends to the family.

Carlisle mentioned that he would be contacting Rosalie later in the week, and the curiosity almost had me consumed by the time we walked out of the door. I waited until I had shut my apartment door. Rosalie was already undressing on her way to the bedroom.

"Hey Rose."

'Must not get distracted' I began to internally chant, as I watched her pull her top off over her head and undo her bra, dropping them casually on the floor.

"You were saying Bella?" she smiled as she looked over her shoulder at me. I knew she was undoing her belt, ready to take off her pants.

I shook my head, trying to take away the image of Rose lying on the bed, legs spread wide for me, pussy glistening ready for me to pleasure her.

I couldn't wait any longer. I pinned Rosalie against the wall, kissing her neck as her jeans gathered at her feet.

"Rose" I said between kisses, "What was with Tanya? She acted weird after you kissed me." I continued to kiss her, down her throat, across the tops of her breasts.

She giggled, "Oh, Tanya is bi, she thought I was hot when I first met her, and I know she thinks you're cute, but, no one, ungh, fuck Bella," she cut off as I began to suck down hard on her nipple, "no one, oh, god, knows about it except Edward and me." She pushed her chest towards me, wanting me to suck harder. I obliged. I still had a ton of questions about Tanya, but I wanted to move onto the other thing that had me curious.

As I began to kiss my way to her other breast, I asked the question that was in the back of my mind since the beginning of the night.

"Rose baby," I murmured between licks and sucks of her cleavage, "What were you and Carlisle talking about so secretly?" It was a low blow asking her when I knew I had her distracted enough.

"Oh, ugh, oh we were just talking about getting, oh god, keep sucking Bella, fuck," I did as she asked, not before prompting her to continue. "about getting you some help."

Help?

I stopped what I was doing, releasing her nipple from my mouth and looking up at her.

"Help? What sort of help?" I was confused and a little bit hurt that they had been talking about me.

"Oh it doesn't matter Bella, just please keep doing that thing with your tongue you're so good at." She stroked my cheek, but I was lost. I had to know.

"You need to tell me Rosalie." I stood up, moving slightly back from her.

"Bella, please, just listen, Carlisle is a doctor, he has some connections with Psychiatrists he can trust. We just thought it might be a good idea if you wanted to, to go and talk to someone." As each word left her mouth I felt an intense coldness begin to form in my stomach. I recognized it instantly as panic. I was not going to let this happen again. Quickly the panic turned to anger and by the end of her talking I was practically fuming. I was so fucking mad that they had been talking about me and what I should be doing without including me on the decisions being made.

"No Rosalie, you listen to me." I said calmly, my voice slightly wavering. "If I decide to go and speak to another professional, I will go and look for one myself. I will not be told what to do and who to see by anyone."

Rose looked shocked and hurt. My better part of me knew that she was right, and that it was a good idea. But the other half was pissed that they had done that without my knowledge and especially talking about it while I was there and could have been included in the conversation.

"Bella, I'm..." Rose started to say, but she didn't have time to finish her sentence.

"I don't want to hear it Rose. I'm tired." I mumbled as I walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

We didn't say anything else to each other, and even though I hated to go to bed angry and upset with each other, I had to stand my ground on this one. I was in charge of my life, no one else. Just me.

Lying in bed next to her without touching her was awkward, and the hardest thing I'd done since I'd met her. I could smell her arousal from earlier and I wanted nothing more than to just pretend that it hadn't happened, to bury myself deep in her pussy and to let her enclose me in her protective arms, so that I would feel content again. But it would be a band aid. The wound would still be there, festering until it couldn't be ignored. No, this I had to do. I had to be true to myself, and I'd promised myself after Jacob, never again. Never again would I allow anyone to run my life. So, though it was difficult, I stood my ground, and fell into a restless, nightmare riddled, sleep.

Noc: I loved how open Bella and Rose were with each other. And good for Bella. Rose did have the best of intentions though. And Tanya, I just hope those two don't have a history.

Bec: Hmmm we will just have to wait and see! Wait, who's missing Jacob?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: A very big thank you to my bestie and beta Nocturnal Emissions. Not only did she beta this chapter for me, and made it that much better, but she also wrote Rosalie's story. Her story has some serious warnings to go with it (so no complaining if it is too graphic, because it is, plain and simple), and you will be able to find it attached to the end of this chapter.

Chapter 16

I woke early the next morning to the sound of the shower. Rosalie hadn't woken me like she normally did, kissing my neck, and whispering 'Good Morning my love'. No, this morning she went straight to the shower. I laid there wondering where she would be going, as I looked at the clock seeing it was only seven thirty. We usually stayed in bed late on the weekends. I frowned, rolling over to find a cool spot on the sheets, as I heard the shower stop and Rose moving around in the bathroom. I knew I was being stubborn, and I hated this, the tension I was feeling. I wouldn't back down though, not again. Not for anyone.

I heard her walk out of the bathroom, looking up I could see her reflection in the window. She looked pained, a frown crossing her brow, lips slightly pouting. I sighed, half out of guilt, and the other half letting her know I was awake.

"Shower's free," she whispered, standing next to the bed. "We have breakfast planned with Alice and Jasper." I sighed, not really wanting to go. Both Alice and Jasper were far too perceptive for me to hide from them.

"If you don't want to," Rosalie began again, before I cut her off.

"No, it's ok." I moved out of bed slowly, not realizing I had a headache until I tried to move. I clutched the bed for a moment, trying to brace myself. I could see Rosalie take a step forward, like she was going to help me.

"I'm ok," I stated, before regaining my balance and moving towards the bathroom. The hot water hitting my face was scalding me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was some peace, I needed to think about things. Maybe Rose was right, maybe I needed some help. Seeing Jacob's car had nearly sent me back to the hospital, I didn't want that. I couldn't go back. My true fears were surfacing, yet rather than facing them this morning, I took my pills, blocking all thoughts except trying to get through breakfast.

Walking towards the diner was uncomfortable to say the least. We both looked like shit, obvious that neither of us had slept very well. As we walked through the doors, ready to put on my 'I'm ok' face, we saw Alice and Jasper at the same time. Rosalie moved her hand towards my back, keeping her distance while directing me towards their table. I saw Alice jump up, ready to greet us, before taking in my appearance. I tried to smile, but it was obviously forced.

Alice's face faltered slightly, looking back at Jasper, concern clear on his face.

"Good Morning girls." Alice reached forward, pulling me in for a tight hug. I moved towards Jasper, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek. "You ok?" he whispered. I shook my head and took my seat next to him.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before the waitress came over to take our order. When she got to me, I just asked for coffee. Jasper interrupted my order and asked the waitress for another serving of pancakes. I frowned at him, knowing what he was doing.

"If you've taken your meds, you need to eat. You know that," he said quietly into my ear. I knew he wasn't interfering, just being concerned. I nodded, wanting to keep one person on my side.

Once breakfast arrived, it gave everyone something to do. Rosalie, sitting opposite to me, hadn't even looked in my direction. She looked terrible. I sat there staring at her, seeing how this was affecting her for the first time. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her cheeks were sunken in, and her lips were pale. I felt ridden with guilt that my behavior had caused this. This wasn't how Rosalie should be, she was a happy and beautiful person. She deserved better.

Once we had all eaten, and before I even knew what was going on, Alice jumped up, Rosalie's arm entwined with hers.

"Ok kids, Rose and I are off for a bit of shopping, we will meet you two back at the apartment." Alice grabbed her things, leaning over the table to kiss Jasper. Rosalie looked stunned, obviously having no clue as to what was going on.

"Um, I'll see you back home." I nodded, sighing at the fact she still called it home.

I sat there for a moment, watching the two of them walk away. Rose quickly turning to look at me as she walked out the door, smiling briefly.

"Right, spill it darlin', what the hell happened between last night and this morning?" Jasper questioned me.

I didn't know where to start. I felt the tears welling up, threatening to spill over. While handing me a napkin, I felt him brush my hair out of the way.

"I, I, um, we got into a fight Jasper, and I caused it, and it's not fair to Rosalie, she deserves way better than me." It came out fast, a jumble of words, my emotions taking over. I dropped my head and began to sob, tears streaming down my face. Jasper pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me, patting my back.

We stayed like that for a while, listening to the everyday sounds of the diner. I felt safe with Jasper. Even though I didn't know him very well, I knew I could trust him. I sat up, wiping the rest of the tears away. I expected to see pity from him, but instead I saw genuine concern.

"Now before we get started here, I need to say something. Bella, you are an amazing young woman, and you _are_ good enough for Rosalie. Really, I've never seen her happier, and it's because of you darlin'. You make her happy, so don't go saying she deserves better, because what she needs and wants is you." I sat there stunned. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. I wanted to believe him, yet years of hearing the exact opposite, made it almost impossible. I was about to reply to his statement, when I saw Jasper raise his hand to silence me.

"Hang on, I'm not finished yet," he interrupted, smirking at me.

"I am fairly sure I know what's happened here. I saw Rosalie talking to Carlisle last night. I know it wasn't right or fair to not include you, but I can say that Rosalie's intention was not to keep anything from you, rather wanting to find out some things first, before she discussed anything with you." Again, I knew Jasper was right, but I had to stand my ground here.

"I know Jasper, but seriously, I was right there, they could have included me in the conversation. I have a right to know, especially when they are discussing my sanity. It might sound childish, but I'm in charge of my life now, no one else, and I'll decide if and when I need the help." I exhaled loudly, relieved to have finally said it out loud.

Jasper didn't say anything, and I began to worry that I had upset him. I needed Jasper on my side, I needed his friendship.

"Jasper, please, I'm sorry if I said something you didn't agree with, it's just I, I," I could feel myself on the verge of tears again, trying to breathe them away.

"Hey, wait there darlin," he grabbed my hand, pulling me close again, rubbing soothing circles on my arm. "I didn't disagree with anything actually, I think you're right, you are in charge of your life, and you should be included in any decisions. And I'm going to help you with all this, but first you need to see it from Rosalie's perspective."

"There are things about Rose only a few people know about. She went through something pretty bad a few years ago Bella, and it has honestly taken until you came along to see the true Rose shine through. She's made a mistake, and I know she regrets it, but give her a chance to explain. Don't walk away or let her leave because of a lack of communication. Ok?"

I replied the only way I could, with a nod. Jasper was right, I had let one little argument turn into something bigger than it needed to be. She cared about me, loved me and wanted to help me. She had wanted me, even though I was damaged. I could see Jasper watching me closely, a smile creeping along his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I grumbled, trying to hold back the smirk.

"I could almost hear the cogs ticking away then. You do what's best for you Bella and what's right. But for me, right now, I'm going to call my girl and tell her to get her gorgeous behind home." I rolled my eyes, managing to giggle at Jasper's attempt to stay serious.

We walked back to our apartment building, arms linked, in a comfortable silence.

As we reached my apartment door, I could hear someone moving around inside. My heart raced, not knowing how things would go once I was inside and standing face to face with her. Jasper squeezed my hand in support. I whispered "thank you", kissing him quickly on the cheek before unlocking my door. My hand froze, clutching the door handle.

"Bella, is that you?" Rosalie asked quietly, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me." I closed the door quietly, still able to hear Rosalie's deep sigh from the lounge room. My head dropped, shaking it side to side at how I could have let it get like this literally overnight.

I walked into the room, seeing her laying on her side on the couch, watching an old movie on t.v.

Moving towards her, I took the controls off the floor and turned off the t.v. Rosalie didn't protest, instead she continued to lay on the couch, eyeing me warily. I kneeled in front of her, our faces on the same level.

I leaned in to close the distance between us, but she placed her hand on my cheek, stopping me from moving forward. "Wait, Bella, I just need to say I'm sorry." She started to say, I nodded, wanting to let her know I understood, yet needing to feel her lips on mine.

I leaned in to kiss her but she stopped me again. "Bella, there's more." I held my breath. How could there be more? "Last night, when I was talking to Carlisle, I was asking him about getting you help, but I was asking about me too. I'm ready. I need to heal too."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, tears pooling in my eyes.

"I tried, I tried, but you said you didn't want to hear it, that you were tired and going to bed."

I felt sick. She had tried to help me, to help herself and I'd all but told her to fuck off.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have decided for you. You had every right to be mad at me, and I should have talked to you about it, but I just didn't want you to think that I was trying to control you like..." she hesitated a little and looked down, "like Jacob did. I couldn't and won't do that to you Bella. I love you."

I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks now. I loved this woman and she was trying to help me and herself at the same time. I still didn't really know what had happened to her, but I knew, like me, when she was ready, she would tell me.

Taking a deep breath, I wiped the tear stains from my cheeks and reached for Rosalie's face. I cupped her cheek, encouraging her to look at me.

"Rosalie, I love you too, and I am so sorry I misunderstood what you were doing." I had to take a few more breaths in order to be strong enough to say the next part. "But please, next time you want to help me and ask Carlisle or anyone else for advice about treatment for me, please talk to me and include me in the conversation. I spent too long letting others run my life, including my parents, and I can't let it happen again. But if you would like to look into it, then I think talking to someone might be a really good start." I managed a small smile when I finished, trying to reassure Rose that I had realised her intentions meant well.

"I need to know Rose, you need to tell me what happened." I knew I might be pushing things, but we needed to be right. I needed to know everything about her, including what happened in her past, but also about her parents and why she seemed to avoid anything about them and also Tanya. That one had me curious. But we would take it one step at a time.

Rosalie sat up, crossing her legs and placed a cushion on her lap. She patted the couch for me to sit next to her. I moved to be close to her, but giving her her space as well. I knew what it felt like to confess a secret you've been keeping, and I wanted Rosalie to know she could trust me and that I would be there for her no matter what she told me.

"Rose, if you're not sure," I began. She stopped me, grabbing my hand and giving it a tight squeeze. She kept her eyes on our hands as she began to tell me all about the horrific moment in high school that changed her forever.

She tried to keep her voice steady through the recount, her voice wavering was the only thing that gave her away. I sat there listening to her tell me about the most awful time in her life, my heart breaking for her. I wanted to be strong for her, to protect her. I wanted her to know I accepted her as she was.

By the end of it, I was sobbing.

"It was from that day on, I didn't care what anyone thought. I would never let anyone in again, well, until that night, when I met you at pizza night." Rosalie looked at me, trying to smile though the tears and small sobs. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman had been through something like that, and managed to be so strong and still deal with me and all of my history.

I moved around, kneeling on the couch next to her, pulling her into me, soothing her the way she had for me. It was this moment that she allowed the tears to fall freely, her chokes and sobs distracting me from my own sadness.

"I'm here for you. We all are. We are all here for you my baby," I said, trying to sooth her and show her support.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "They don't know Bella. I've never told anyone before. I mean, I told Alice one night after I'd had way too much to drink that something terrible had happened to me in high school and that I never wanted to date another man again. I know she told Jasper, and that's ok, because she didn't tell any details. But Bella, no one else knows. I'm too ashamed."

I nodded though I didn't see how it was her fault. I mean she did nothing wrong, she wasn't like me, I mean, mine was partly my fault. I was a grown up, I should have known better.

But not Rosalie, she was good and sweet. I would never allow anything to happen to this amazing woman that I loved. She was everything to me, and I knew at this moment, that we not only could get through anything together, but that we would be there for each other, for the rest of our lives.

******** Warning************* Graphic Rape Below*************** Warning**************

Rosalie's Story.

I was a freshman, but had made the varsity cheering squad in high school. I was dating the quarterback, Royce King. He was tall, handsome, and the catch of the school. I'd gone to homecoming with him and I was the envy of the school. He'd asked me to meet him outside the locker room after the last game of the season so he could take me to the after game party. It was mostly for seniors, but as Royce's girlfriend, and a cheerleader, I of course was invited.

When I got there he was waiting for me and I could tell he had already been drinking. "Hey baby," he said, his speech slightly slurred. "Come into the locker room with me for a minute. I forgot something."

I looked around. I didn't want to be seen going into the boys locker room, but I also didn't want to say no to Royce. I followed him in and he led me to a bench between rows of lockers.

"Baby, you know you are beautiful," he said, leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him quickly and pulled back.

"Come on Royce, we're going to be late."

"What's the rush. I want to spend time with my girl. You are my girl right?" My heart fluttered. "You know I want to take you to prom right?"

I smiled at his words.

"But its so hard, you know, waiting for you. I know you don't want to have sex yet, but, there are other things we can do."

"Royce," I started. "I just, I'm not ready."

"Fine," he said. "It's just that a guy needs to get off every so often, and with all those other girls offering all the time, it's hard to say no."

He had hit my trigger. Jealousy. I didn't want to lose him to anyone. It wasn't so much that I loved him, but everyone else wanted him, so of course I wanted him too.

"What did you, um, have in mind," I asked, hoping that it was something I could agree too.

"Well I love how your mouth feels when I kiss you, I want to see how it feels on my dick." I swallowed heavily. "Look, Rosie, baby. It's really no big deal. All of the varsity cheerleaders suck the players' dicks. And I bet you are the best at it."

"I don't know Royce."

"I get it. It's just that I'm so tense. But don't worry about it, I can just ask one of them at the party to do it."

I was going to lose him to my stupid morals and principals. And if everyone was doing it, then so what? "Ok Royce. I'll do it, but you can't tell anyone ok? It will be our secret."

"Of course Rosie," he smiled and unzipped his jeans and pushed me to my knees.

I'd never actually seen a penis before, other than when I babysat, and this was way different. His was thick and purple and it had clear fluid on the end.

"Taste it baby. Open your mouth."

I did as he said, and he thrust in hard. I gagged instantly and he pulled back. "Jesus Christ! You almost bit my dick off!" he yelled.

I started to stand up. "Wait baby, I'm sorry. I forgot it was your first time. I'll go slower." And he did, but he forgot several times and thrust into me hard. He groaned and said things like I was so good at sucking his dick and I was his girl. I was just getting into the rhythm of it when all of the sudden my mouth was filled with fluid. It was bitter and salty and I gagged on it. I coughed and sputtered, sending his cum flying everywhere. At the same time I hear a loud bang and one of the football players fell out of a locker laughing.

"Oh my God Royce. That was so funny! Did you see her face when you shot it down her throat!"

I stood there in shock looking back and forth between Royce and the other guy who I recognized as Riley. I didn't understand why Royce didn't seem shocked he was there. Then a thought occurred to me that he knew. Did he know the whole time?

"Royce, what's going on? Did you know?" He just stared at me. "How could you?" I was screaming now, but I didn't care.

"Lighten up baby. The guys just wanted a show before the party."

"The guys?" I repeated, my stomach dropping to the floor.

"Yeah, come out guys, she knows."

I stood there in horror as three more lockers opened and half of the offensive line was standing there.

"Royce, you are a disgusting pig!" I screamed. "I don't ever want to see you again!" I turned to leave the locker room, but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't you little tease. No one dumps Royce King. You and I are going to that party tonight."

"I am not, now let go of me. I'll never speak to you again."

I wasn't prepared for the slap or the pain that followed it. I'd never actually been slapped across the face before. "No one talks to me like that bitch. And I sure as hell didn't waste three months dating you for you to not put out now."

He pushed me to the floor and before I knew it he had my sweater off and my arms pinned to my sides. "I was patient," he growled, rubbing his hands over my bra. "But I'm sick of waiting."

He tore off my bra. I looked up at the other guys begging for help, but they were laughing and staring at my breasts. "Kinda tiny," he laughed, "but I'll make do."

My cheeks flamed at his words. "Royce, let me up," I threatened. "If you don't I'll tell."

"Tell what?" he laughed. "I have four witnesses that will say you were willing, very willing."

I started to sob as he lifted my skirt and pulled off my panties. I kicked and screamed but he was stronger than me, and within minutes, I found my panties in my mouth. I sobbed silently as he entered me. He felt too big to fit, yet he kept pressing himself it.

"Oh fuck she is tight," he moaned. I kept trying to kick at him, but it had no effect. I don't know how long it took. It felt like hours, but eventually he pulled out, his dick was pink with my blood and he shot his cum onto my thigh.

I felt him get off of me and I scrambled to my feet only to get knocked down again. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

I stared at him wide eyed. Was there more? How could he possibly hurt or humiliate me more?

He could and he did.

"Sharing is caring," he laughed as Riley knelt between my legs. I don't know if he was bigger than Royce, or if I was just more swollen but as he pressed into me I felt the searing pain all over again. I screamed out, but my panties muffled the sounds.

"Oh, I love screamers," Riley laughed and began thrusting much faster than Royce. He leaned down and licked my breast. I squirmed to get away. "Oh fuck yeah, it feels better when you wiggle baby, keep it up. He began sucking and biting my breasts and although I tried to get away, it was no use, and he seemed to like it more. Eventually I laid still and cried as he violated me. It didn't last as long as Royce had taken, perhaps it was because Royce had already cum once. When Riley came he pulled out and pressed his dick into my stomach, coating it with his white slime.

"Next," he laughed.

I couldn't remember the name of the next guy who moved between my legs and began moving inside of me. I closed my eyes and prayed he would be done quickly.

"Hurry up Johnson," I heard Alan, the wide receiver say.

"Don't rush me man," he grunted. "Riley was right, this is one tight pussy."

"Have her blow you," Royce laughed.

"No way! She will bite my dick!" Alan shouted. He was right. I was gonna bite off anyone's dick put anywhere near my mouth.

"No she won't, or we will find another place to stick it. Wonder what everyone will think if we tell them that sweet Rosalie Hale likes it up the ass."

They all laughed as I sobbed. "Open and suck. If you bite, I'm gonna fuck you up so bad you won't be able to walk." Royce's voice was cold and hard, nothing like it had been and I realized then, that the entire thing had been an act.

I sobbed as each of them continued to take turns with me, first fucking me then having me suck their dicks clean. In the end, they had all violated me. By the fifth one, I didn't even really feel it anymore.

Eventually it stopped and they left me there. My thighs and stomach had cum spots on them. I had cum on my face and in my hair. My breasts were covered in bruises and bite marks from where they had sucked and bitten to try to get me to move.

I walked home and showered away all the evidence. I didn't want anyone to know, but people did know. They had bragged about it at the party to some of the other cheerleaders and Monday in school I heard comments about being a slut who loved to bang the team.

I never went out with another guy after that and I sure wasn't interested in being anyone's friend. It was from that day on, I didn't care what anyone thought. I would never let anyone in again, well, until that night, when I met you at pizza night.

E/N: So, what did you think? We did warn you it was graphic. So now that Rosalie has told Bella her big secret, I wonder if any other secrets will come out? Mmmm, Tanya is an interesting one, you agree?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another big thank you to my amazingly talented beta Nocturnal Emissions. Without her, this story just wouldn't happen.

Noc: Gotta love how skype gets the "creative juices" flowing.

Bec: It most certainly does!

Noc: I do have to say that this is currently my fav fic, the one I can't wait to read, and I'm so glad that I get to beta it, cause I get it early. This is also my favorite chapter so far because it's so raw. I had a hard time betaing it because I felt like I was intruding on these two.

Bec: Aww thanks Noc. Yeah, this chapter means a lot to me.

Chapter 17

I sat in front of Rosalie, just wiping away the silent tears she shed, and every so often placing a soft kiss on a different part of her face. Sometimes her nose, sometimes it was her cheek, occasionally I would brush my lips against hers, hopefully letting her know how much I loved her and cared about her.

I had no way of knowing how much time passed before she spoke. Although it felt like minutes, the change in lighting in the apartment and the dull ache of my knees from sitting on the floor, told me it was more like hours.

"Take me to bed Bella, please." Her voice sounding husky. I nodded in agreement, expecting her to need to sleep, purely out of exhaustion from her confession. I stood up, ready to help her to the bedroom.

"No," she moaned. I looked down at her, not really sure what was wrong.

"What is it sweetheart, are you ok?"

"I want you to take me to bed Bella." Confusion was clearly evident on my face.

"Rosalie," I whispered as I leaned down to her eye level again, kneeling in front of her. "I am my love, come on, let me help you."

She shook her head again, this time pulling me in close to her, so our noses were touching.

"Take me to bed Bella, make love to me, I need you to show me you love me." I had never seen Rosalie like this, so desperate for my love, my reassurance. All I could do was nod as I pressed my lips into hers, kissing her softly, licking her bottom lip, needing to feel my tongue against hers. She tried to increase the pace, yet I shook my head and pulled back.

"No Rose, we go slow. I'm going to show you how much I love you. It's all about you."

She looked at me, completely vulnerable, allowing me to take the lead. It was a new role for me, but it felt right, natural. I took her hand, pulled her up gently off the couch and walked her towards the bedroom. She stood next to the bed, head down, tears still lightly touching her skin.

"Stay here sweetheart, don't move," I whispered.

I went into the bathroom, grabbed the strawberry scented massage oil, and turned on my ipod, purposely selecting my playlist of favorite love songs.

When I walked back towards Rosalie, I noticed she was in the same position as when I left her. There was no compulsion to fill the silence with unnecessary conversation, instead both of us stayed silent. I slowly undressed her while she remained motionless, starting with her top, pulling it up and over her head. Leaning slowly forward, I kissed her lips gently, moving to her cheeks, her nose and then her neck. She remained still. As I continued to kiss down her neck, hitting her collarbone, she let out a small groan, finally lifting her head in response. I continued to make my way down, pressing my lips on Rosalie's flawless skin with open mouthed kisses.

Sucking one nippple into my mouth, she threw her head back and moaned, pushing her chest out, offering more of herself to me. This was the Rosalie I was waiting for. I couldn't help myself, and bit down on her breast, needing more from her. I began to pull her pants down, allowing them to pool at her feet, nudging her to sit on the edge of the bed, all without taking my mouth off of her nipple. I looked up at her, as she leaned back on her hands, arching her back allowing me to take more of her into my mouth.

I wanted to take it slow, yet I could feel myself needing more. I licked and sucked on her nipples, not wanting to favor one more than the other, so I continually changed from one side to the other and back again. I could smell her arousal, and was unable to stop my hand from moving down towards her pussy. Her breathing picked up when she realised that my hand was travelling down, stroking her inner thigh. I was internally having a mental struggle between my wants and her needs. I wanted to plunge my fingers in, fucking her deep and fast, but I knew she needed more than a quick hard fuck. Her needs won out, as I'd always put her first. I slowly brushed my fingertips along her outer folds, still continuing my assault on her nipples. Wanting to tease her more, I lightly touched her soaked centre, up and down, over and over.

"Ugh Bella, please." She was begging, and I would be lying to myself if I said it didn't turn me on that she begged for me.

I shook my head, taking her nipple with me, side to side, silently telling her that I wasn't going to give in the primal urge that was willing to take over my body. She huffed loudly, making me giggle into her breast before I began my assault on them again. I couldn't stop biting and sucking on her nipples, even though I knew they would be sore afterwards. If anything, it made me even more determined, knowing that every time her breasts brushed against her clothing, she would immediately think back to this moment. I wanted to mark her, childish maybe, but I wanted to all the same. I wanted her to remember she was mine.

Still running my fingers along her slit, I could feel the wetness dripping into my hand, my palm cupping her juices. I had never felt Rosalie this wet before, and knew that it wouldn't take much for her to fall over the edge once I started touching her.

She began humming, a sound she made when I knew she was frustrated. I don't even know if she was aware that she was doing it, but I didn't let it change my plans. I decided to give her a small taste of what I had planned for her today, wanting to spend the rest of the day and night in bed satisfying her. I could feel my own panties soaked through, my clit throbbing, begging for some kind of release. Yet I held off any thoughts about myself, wanting instead to watch the woman I love come undone because of me, over and over.

I moved my fingers around inside her wet inner folds, causing the tips to brush against her heat. I moaned into her breast, allowing my movements speed up in anticipation. I gently pressed on her clit, letting her know my intentions.

"Oh fuck" Rosalie groaned, pushing her hips forward into my hand. I rubbed it again, back and forward, softly stroking her enlarged clit. I pulled off her breast briefly to stare down at her, watching my hand ghost ever so slightly over her.

"Please, please, please" she began to beg. "Please Bella, please." I felt so much love towards this beautiful woman sitting in front of me, her body on the edge of the bed, ready to give me her first orgasm.

"Anything for you my love," I said softly, as I pressed down on her clit, pushing a little bit more pressure on to the engorged nub. It only took three strokes before she started to spasm, her head falling back, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Her juices flowed freely out of her body, finally escaping with the orgasm. Her legs were shaking as she came down from her climax and she fell back onto her elbows, panting quickly.

"You ok there my love?" I asked, smiling to myself, still staring at the glistening centre.

"Oh god, oh, yes."

"Good, because I am far from finished with showing you just how much I love you my sweetheart." She whimpered slightly, knowing I was telling the truth. I needed her to know that she was truly desired, not just for her physical appearance, but for everything else that made this woman who she was.

"Lay back Rose," I whispered. Her arms gave out, and her body fell softly to the bed. The music playing in the background, allowed to me to settle back on my heels for a moment, and just look at her.

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I'm home again._

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again. _

Her breathing was evening out, settling into a pattern. I knew that if I left her, she would fall into a soundless sleep, her body recovering. Her body might need the sleep, but her mind needed to be shown love more. I had only just begun to show her the depth of my love, and I wanted more for her, forgetting completely about my own needs altogether. Her knees were beginning to rest on each other, shutting me out. I gently pushed them apart, crawling in between her legs, eye level with her swollen flesh. I wanted to taste her, never tiring of pleasuring her like this. I pressed my tongue on her already sensitive bud, feeling the fullness of it from the first orgasm. It fuelled me, urging me to taste her, lick her, kiss her. I began to lick up and down, tasting and consuming all her flavor. She rumbled on the bed, sitting back up on her elbows.

"Bella, you don't have to, it's ok," she protested. I shook my head, taking her clit in between my teeth knowing it would silence her. I was right. She fell back to the bed, mumbling softly "oh baby" repeatedly. I took it as my cue to continue. My tongue found her opening, slipping deep into her pussy. I felt the heat as her walls were already beginning to constrict around my tongue. She was moaning unrecognisable words, feeling her body writhe uncontrollably around on the bed. I pushed my nose gently onto her clit, increasing the speed and weight. Within minutes, her walls sucked my tongue deeper inside her, as they pulsed around me. I felt the gush of fluid leave her body, forcing myself to calm my movements so I could lap up every part of her that flowed into my mouth. I moaned loudly, savoring the moment and taste.

Her movements stilled, but her breathing was labored. I sat back onto my heels, my face covered with her juices, exhausted from the sheer intense emotions that had been consuming me since I went to bed last night. I stood up, needing to grab for the bed to recover from my unsteady feeling. My legs were cramped and sore from kneeling for so long. I crawled onto the bed, laying quietly next to Rosalie, watching her chest rise and fall, her breathing still heavy. Feeling the light sheen of sweat on her skin, I snuggled in close to her, needing her to feel me, and wanting to be touching her always. We didn't need to say anything, instead I allowed the silence to envelope me.

I had no idea how long we had been laying there, but when I woke the house was in darkness, music still playing in the background. Rosalie was still sleeping next to me naked, her breathing even and heavy. She was consuming me, always wanting to have more of her. Even though I had spent the time trying to express how I felt about her and how much she meant to be, this next part, I wanted it to be all about her, without the element of sex.

I reached over to my night stand, grabbing for the massage oil. I rolled Rosalie onto her back, being careful not to wake her. Sliding off the bed, I kneeled, sitting up so I could reach her legs. Popping the lid to the massage oil, I warmed a small amount in my palms before gently rubbing her left foot. I heard a soft moan escape from Rosalie's lips, and I couldn't help but giggle, knowing how much she loved a foot massage. I rubbed up and down her sole, pressing my thumbs down a little harder on each pass.

"Mmm Bella."

"Shh Rose, just relax and let me make you feel good."

She mumbled something unintelligible as I continued the massage. When I moved to the other foot, she wiggled a little, moving her right foot into my hand. I chuckled to myself at her obvious enjoyment. As I applied more oil, I moved up her calves, trying to keep it gentle, and relaxing. Moving my hands up her thighs, I thought that she may have fallen back asleep, yet the catch in her breath as I neared her upper thigh, told me otherwise. I purposefully skipped the place I knew she wanted me most, and I didn't have to feel her to know she was wet. I could see the wetness dripping onto her thighs. I wanted her, and needed to taste her again. But that wasn't what I needed to tell her, show her.

I had stopped using any massage oil, choosing instead to cover her body with small, soft kisses.

"Rosalie, I love you." I whispered, kissing over her flat stomach.

Before she could reply, I continued talking in between the kisses.

"I love your beautiful stomach, and how you get goose bumps when I kiss it." She moaned louder this time, and had sat up on her elbows to watch me.

"I love your breasts, and how beautiful and perfect they are." I said, kissing all around her breast, everywhere except her nipple. She had arched her back, groaning again, wanting more.

As I reached her neck, crawling on top of her, I whispered into her ear. "I love your neck, and how you moan when I kiss you," I kissed her softly "Right behind your ear." She groaned again, turning her head so I was able to access her neck easier. I giggled quietly into her, continuing to kiss her.

"And Rosalie," I said, pulling away and looking at the woman I loved laying beneath me. "I love your lips the most, because you always say the most amazingly, beautiful things to me. You manage to calm me and support me whenever I need you. Thank you my love." I kissed her gently on the lips, taking my time, not wanting to rush anything. She moaned into my mouth, her kiss full of passion and love. I reached up and wiped away the tears falling from her closed eyes.

I murmured my "I love you's" as we would come up for breath, not wanting to break the kiss for too long.

We would spend the rest of the evening kissing and taking our time to show each other how much we loved and cared for the other person. Knowing how much we had both gone through, and all the obstacles that had stood in our way, only made me feel closer to her. I knew that nothing could come between us and that together we could face whatever came our way. Hopefully.

Noc: Nothing better come between these two. They are so hot together!

K: Hey, if you've never reviewed a fic, consider starting now. It takes less than a minute and you don't have to write a lot. One sentence does wonders for an author. Before I wrote, I never reviewed. Now I review every chapter. It's the only feedback authors get for hours and hours of work. It's like when you make dinner and someone says, "thanks" one word means the world. So click that button please.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: A very big thank you to my beta Nocturnal Emissions. She turns every chapter into something worth reading.

Sorry for the delay in updating! Real life can pull you in all sorts of directions sometimes, and never towards the way you want. So, thank you for your patience.

Noc: Really it's my fault because I've been so busy writing my other stuff. But honestly, this fic calls to me, so I couldn't resist any longer. And I know this chapter is worth the wait!

Chapter 18

Over the next few months, Rosalie and I became closer as a couple, if that was even possible. As my best friend, we sat and worked through some of our issues from the past that we both needed to get out and discuss. We had therapy on our own, to help with how we'd dealt with the men that seemed to have broken us when we were both so young. Yet we also had couples therapy, knowing we would need some guidance about how to deal with all these new emotions.

After the day when Rosalie told me her horrific story from high school, it was almost like she was cleansed. She was back to the Rosalie I'd met originally, fierce, independent, and confident, but there was also this new layer to her, one I suspect she'd buried long ago that was kind, loving and supportive. I needed Rose and relied on her on so many different levels. Sometimes I worried I would become a burden to her.

"Hey baby, how was your session today?" Rosalie asked, always genuinely interested.

I looked up at her as I put my bag down on the couch. "It was ok. Same old." I shrugged.

"How was your day at work?" I tried to deflect all attention off me.

"No way, no you don't Bella. I want to know about the session, and I know what you're trying to do." She smirked at me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to her on the couch.

"It was good. We are actually going to try some new medication, just to see how it goes. I will need to take it every day, but hopefully it will stop some of the mild panic attacks I've been having." She cradled me in a tight hug, wrapping her arms and legs around me, trapping me side on against her body.

"Mmmm that's great. Is there a trial period?" I was giggling before she finished the question, too distracted by the way she had latched on to me.

"Only a few weeks. Just in case of side effects. Um, Rose, what are you doing?" I tried turning into her, but was still enclosed in her grip.

"I was watching a documentary on animals before you came home, and they had these cute little koala bears, you know they live in Australia. Well, they grip on to their Momma's and don't let go." She clenched her teeth and hugged me tighter. I stopped giggling and exhaled, understanding what Rosalie meant.

"And I'm not going to let you go. So I'm hugging you like a Koala bear, ok." It wasn't a question, but I still nodded. The moment was still light, and I could have kept laughing, but I realize the symbolism of what she was doing, and I just allowed myself to feel deeply loved.

After a while, the tight grip loosened a little and we turned to face each other, snuggling in, whispering how much we loved each other. These were the moments I loved with Rosalie. This was when we were just us, and could enjoy the moments together.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie whispered. "I want to ask you something."

I turned in her arms, so that our faces were inches apart, and I could feel her breath on my cheek.

"Well, actually, I wanted to try something with you, and I want to know how you feel about it first, before, we, um, actually try it." Rosalie stumbled through her words, making me wonder what had her in such a flustered mood.

"What is it, Rose?" I asked, noticing the slight tinge of red on her cheeks. She didn't respond.

"Rose?" I asked again, as she loosened her grip further and pulled slightly away from my grip.

"Well, um, you can say no, but, um, well." I had no idea what she was going to ask, but couldn't wait to find out who or what had her in this mood. She seemed almost submissive, head down, quiet voice, so unlike the normal Rose I know.

"Rose," I whined. "Come on, tell me what is making you like this. What?"

She paused for a moment longer, frowning, and then a shy smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"I want you to fuck me," she said, the words sounding so sexy coming from her lips. I raised my eyebrows, wondering why asking me to take her to bed and fuck her was so different and making her seem so shy.

"No, not like we normally do," she clarified, as if knowing what I was thinking. "I, um, want you to actually fuck me, with a strap on."

My mouth dropped open. I was surprised to say the least, and a little nervous. I had never used one before, and only ever seen one in pornos we had watched. I have to admit, the idea of it had turned me on and it looked easy enough, I was just worried about hurting her.

"What if I hurt you? Like you would need to tell me how fast or slow, and how much pressure to use and talk to me through the whole thing. I would never want to actually hurt you and-"

"Wait Bella, it's ok. It was just an idea," she rushed. She looked disappointed, but managed a small smile.

"Rosalie," I said firmly. "Look at me please." She looked up at me, her eyes unsure.

"I want to try. We just need to take it really slow, and make sure you talk to me. Ok?" She nodded at me, smiling. Grabbing my hand, she led me into the bedroom, sitting me down on the bed.

"So, um, today, I went and bought one," she stated shyly, reaching under the bed for a plastic bag.

"Bella, are you sure," she said hesitantly, pulling the bag back towards her body. I stopped her quickly, taking the bag from her hands. "Yes Rose, I'm sure. I'd like to try anything with you. Let's just see how it goes, ok?"

She nodded, and I took out the bag out of her hand. I was nervous as all hell at the thought of physically fucking my girlfriend, especially when I wouldn't have the actual sensations and physical contact to know how it feels for her and me, but, I was also very excited. It had been on my list of things that I had wanted to do since I had been with Rosalie, but it wasn't something that I would have brought up so soon. It turned me on knowing that Rose wanted to explore and try new things with me.

I could feel my palms begin to sweat. I tried to look as though I was calm as I pulled the package out of the bag. The box was slim line, with a girl on the front wearing a strap on.

""Hmm first timers strap on set," I read quietly to myself. My heart rate was off the charts as I opened the box. I looked at Rosalie who was sitting next to me, frozen in her spot, her eyes wide, and I couldn't help but grin at her. "This looks like fun." We both looked from the box to each other and burst into a fit of giggles. It was like we were kids discovering something we knew we shouldn't be looking at, and it was exactly the ice breaker we needed. Once we had calmed down a little, I pulled the dildo out of the box, although Rosalie was still giggling.

"Ok, so let's look at this here. So, it has um, straps, and oh, it goes around like this I guess." I was standing up, attempting to put on the harness, when Rosalie went completely silent. I looked down at her, not knowing what was wrong, hoping to god that she hadn't changed her mind.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?"

"Um, oh, nothing, nothings wrong," she whispered, biting her lip as her eyes focused on the device I was trying to figure out.

I smiled to myself, knowing Rosalie was trying her best not to give off too many of her signals, telling me she was turned on.

"Tell you what, let me just try and put it on, see how it all works." I looked at her, her eyes still trained on the dildo, as I took off my jeans and boyshorts. I stepped into the straps, pulling them up until the harness was wrapped around my upper thighs and my waist. Rosalie was running her fingers over her lips, a major tell that she was horny as fuck.

"Rosalie," I murmured, " Take off your pants, my love." She didn't even hesitate, standing up quickly, undressing herself and then sitting back down just as quickly. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me, yet she didn't even notice.

I grabbed the dildo, screwing it onto the base of the straps that were around me, just like the instructions said. The moment it was on I felt different, odd, the position foreign, yet I kind of liked how it made me feel. I knelt down in front of Rosalie, spreading her legs wide. Her breaths were coming fast, and she licked her lips, letting me know she wanted this.

Trailing my hands along her smooth thighs, I began to slowly kiss her, feeling the intensity between us. Our tongues were almost fused together, dancing in her mouth as I took control.

I grazed my hand over her pussy, pulling myself away from the kiss.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet." She nodded her head slowly, her eyes glazed over in lust.

"Please Bella," she breathed, "I've never ever wanted to be fucked before. But the idea of it being you, ugh, fuck, please, I want you inside me." She moaned as she grabbed me by the back of the head, forcing our mouths together once more.

I moved closer towards her, the position unfamiliar. I took the dildo in my hand, knowing that Rosalie was already wet enough for me. I placed the head of the dildo at her opening, hearing the wetness rub against the tip.

"Rose, you have to tell me, if anything hurts, tell me to stop." She nodded, kissing me gently, then pulling back so she could watch it enter her.

I moved my hips forward pushing the toy inside of her, hearing the sharp intake of her breath. I looked to her, hoping it wasn't from any sort of pain. Seeing her face, eyes closed, her head falling back, mouth slightly open, I knew she was feeling good. Rosalie and I had used toys before, yet somehow this was different. This was giving full control and trust over to the other person, and there was no mistake in why Rosalie needed me to do it first.

I pulled my hips back slowly, watching the toy release slowly from her body. It was the sexiest I had felt, on my knees in front of Rose, fucking her.

"You ready?" I practically groaned, feeling my own wetness running down my thighs.

She nodded silently in response, looking at me, excitement clear in her eyes.

I thrust my hips forward again, pushing the dildo into her. The first few times I felt awkward, yet watching Rosalie's reaction to my movements gave me some added confidence. As I found my rhythm, I could see Rose sink further into the moment. She began to moan, telling me without unnecessary words how good it felt. It was a strange feeling for me, not having the physical contact I needed, to know if I was hitting the right spots. I wanted to feel something, anything to feel how her pussy was reacting to this. I was hoping I wouldn't lose any momentum as I reached down between us and gently rubbed her enlarged clit. She groaned loudly, pushing her hips towards my hand, allowing the toy to push deeper inside of her.

I knew she was close, I could see it in the way her body was reacting to each gentle push on her clit. Thrusting a little harder, I pushed my fingers down on her swollen nub, rubbing faster.

"Oh fuck Bella, oh fuck, oh fuck."

"Let me see you cum, Rosalie." I whispered, her back arching as she gave in to the movements. She screamed out as I continued to thrust into her, allowing her to ride out the orgasm. As I slowed my movements, I saw her look up at me, her brow covered in a light sheen of sweat. She grinned at me, slightly out of breath.

"Holy shit, Bella, I am so doing that to you!" We both laughed together, embracing.

"I'm so tired." I complained as I took off the strap on. "I had no idea guys needed so much stamina just to have sex. I now have a whole new appreciation for it." I couldn't help the yawns escaping me as I crawled up onto the bed next to Rose.

I could feel my eyes slowly closing, knowing it was too early in the evening to actually go to sleep, but I couldn't stop it. I was just drifting off when I woke suddenly to the song Perfect, by Pink and Rosalie cursing.

I rolled over, watching her scramble in her bag for her phone. I pinched her ass, wanting her to not answer it and come back to bed. Instead, she swatted me away and began to get dressed.

"Hello." Her tone was different, one I hadn't heard before.

"Fine thanks." I threw a pillow at her, trying to get her attention, but she just waved her hand at me, walking into the living room. My curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know who she was talking to and why she couldn't talk to them in front of me.

I heard the muffled one sided conversation as I put on a t-shirt and walked into the living room.

"Yes, that will be fine. Ok. I'll see you then." Rosalie ended the call just as I walked into the room.

"Hey baby, want something to eat?" she asked, back to her usual self.

"Who was that on the phone?" I couldn't help myself asking.

"No one, baby. Come on, I'm starving." I stood there, not moving, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, ok, ok, it was my Mom. She wants me to go to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's nice. What time do we have to be there? I'd like to meet your parents." It seemed like a good time to meet them. Rosalie and I had been together for a while now, and I knew that things were only going to get more serious between us. But the look on her face told me another story. Her brow was crinkled and her eyes were everywhere except looking at me.

"Rosalie?"

"Ugh Bella, I haven't told them about you," she huffed. I had no idea why it was such a big deal, unless she didn't want me to meet her parents.

"Ok. Look, um, if you don't want me to meet your parents, that's fine. Go to dinner, have fun." I walked back into the bedroom, pissed off with myself for caring so much about something like this. I could hear Rosalie huff again and then follow after me into the bedroom.

"Bella, it's not that at all." I grabbed my towel and walked towards the bathroom, needing to take a shower.

"Then what is it, Rose?" I turned to ask, genuinely curious now as to why she didn't want me to meet her parents.

She frowned and even pouted a little. "Because they don't know about me," she whispered.

"Know what Rosalie? You're being very cryptic."

"Ugh." She was clenching her fists in frustration. "They don't know I'm a lesbian, Bella."

I turned around to face her again, my mouth open in shock. I had no idea that Rosalie hadn't come out to her parents. I mean, we were nearly hitting thirty, and although I hadn't told my parents, I had planned to the moment I saw them.

"Rose, sweetheart, why not? I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" I shrugged.

"Bella, you don't know my parents. You don't know the life and expectations that are placed on Emmett and I, even as adults. It's just easier if they don't know."

"Wouldn't you rather them know? I mean, how are you going to explain it to them when you never bring home a guy and never live that life? You don't think they won't get suspicious?" I didn't want to push her, but I couldn't understand why she wouldn't even think about telling them.

"I can't Bella," she said quietly, looking defeated.

"Ok, if that's what you want. I won't stand in your way. It's a big decision. I'm here for you in any form you need me, and I'll support you no matter what your decision is with your parents."

She still had her eyes down when I continued, "But Rosalie, you need to know, when you meet my parents, and you will soon, that I'll be introducing you to them as my girlfriend." She looked up quickly, shock evident on her face.

I heard Rosalie whispering my name, wondering if I was dreaming. I didn't want to open my eyes to check, but she was being persistent. Finally sucummbing to her constant pestering, I opened one of my eyes noticing it was still dark out.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Mmmm" I grumbled.

"Bella, listen, I want you to come with me to my parents for dinner." At that very clear statement, my eyes opened wide. I rolled over, facing her, resting my head on my hand as I propped myself up on my elbow.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but," she hesitated, " just as my friend. I don't think I'm ready for the real introductions, but I was thinking you probably should meet them. I mean, it wouldn't hurt."

I was so happy that she wanted me to meet them. It was a big deal to me, and even though she wasn't quite ready to tell them, I was happy to take these baby steps with her.

I leaned in to kiss her gently, whispering how much I loved her.

"Now, my love, enough with the worrying," I said as I traced her brow with my fingers, smoothing out the frown line that had made it's way there. "Let's sleep, ok?" She nodded, pulling me into her arms.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you ok?" Rosalie said in all seriousness. I giggled to myself, knowing she was probably right. They couldn't be all bad, and besides, I just had to meet the woman who gave birth to that giant of a man Emmett. He had to do some serious damage to that woman's vagina. I giggled at the thought, and then giggled more that I was thinking about my lesbian lover's mother's vagina. "Ug, the fucking giggles again?" Rosalie complained, starting to laugh herself. "You will stop it right now Bella Swan, or I will hit you on the head with this dildo!" She was now full on laughing when I felt it lightly tap me on the head.

"Oh no you fucking didn't," I giggled, wrestling with her in the dark. It ended as quickly as it began, but it was nice to have a moment of levity before we went to sleep. I knew we would need our sense of humor for tomorrow night's dinner if her parents were as bad as she said they were. It didn't matter, we were together, and we'd get through it together.

A/N: Hope you liked it! How do you think Rosalie's parents will react to Bella?

,


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: A very big thank you to Welcometomyworldxoxo for taking the time to pre-read this chapter. Also a big thank you to the ever amazing Nocturnal Emissions for working her magic as beta and turning this chapter into something that actually makes sense!

I also have to apologize for the time it took to finally get this chapter out. I moved house recently, and that was a traumatic experience I don't want to have to deal with again for a while! Hope you like it, leave me your thoughts.

Chapter 19

Standing at the front door of Rosalie's parents house, a wave of nerves suddenly washed over me. Up until this point, I had been the one calming Rose down. She had been a mess since the minute she woke up, and knowing her, nothing would calm her down completely until she had done what she needed to do. In this case, it was visiting her parents for dinner.

"Bella, it's going to be ok. Let's just smile and eat and leave as quickly as we can, ok." She gritted her teeth together, not asking a question, but telling me how it was going to go tonight. She squeezed my hand briefly before ringing the doorbell.

We waited.

I could hear footsteps approaching, and my heart beating fast.

"Good evening Ms. Hale."

"Good evening Aro. This is my friend Bella Swan, she will be joining us for dinner tonight," Rosalie said, sounding very formal.

I raised my eyebrows at her, wondering who the hell Aro was. She mouthed to me "The butler," to which I stumbled a little. A butler? You've got to be fucking kidding me.

Aro, 'the butler', took our coats and bags from us, directing Rosalie and I to the front sitting room, where her parents were.

"Can I get you a drink Ms. Swan?" Aro asked.

"Um, sure, um, whatever Rosalie is having." I felt like an idiot as fumbled my way through something as simple as requesting a drink, clearly I wasn't used to the formalities already evident.

Rosalie mumbled something about a wine I'd never heard of to Aro, and then grabbed my hand, pulling me against a wall.

"We can leave now Bella, I can feign an illness or something." From the look on Rosalie's face, I knew she was serious. And as tempting as it was, I knew she needed to do this. Rose hardly ever talked about her family, and we only ever saw Emmett.

"No Rose, come on, it will be fine. Honestly. I really want to meet them." She raised one eyebrow at me. I nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on," I whispered.

Approaching the front sitting room, I could hear laughter and a few people talking. I knew Rosalie's parents would be here, but I had no idea how many people they had invited.

As Rosalie opened the door, she took the lead and entered into the room. I was so nervous, my palms were sweaty and I could feel my heart beating hard and fast. It felt like I was walking into the principal's office back in high school.

"Ah Rosalie sweetie," an impeccably dressed lady, I assumed to be her mother, said as she walked across the room to greet Rose.

"Mother." Rosalie's tone sounded short.

"Oh, who is this? You brought a friend?"

Rosalie's eyes went wide. She froze on the spot. I could see the panic in her face, and I needed to step up and be the brave one for once.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I'm Rosalie's room mate. We live down the hall from Jasper and Alice." I drew in a casual, but deep breath.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Bella. Rosalie didn't tell us she was bringing her room mate tonight." She looked sincere, but I could hear the questioning tone in her voice.

"Bella, hey, we didn't know you were coming tonight." I couldn't help but smile as I saw Emmett and Angela walking towards us. He kissed Rosalie on the cheek and then came over and gave me a bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground. "It's cool, we've got your back tonight B," Emmett whispered in my ear before placing my feet back on the ground.

I smiled up at him, relaxing slightly knowing that he was around tonight. I leaned around him to give Angela a hug, nodding when she whispered more words of encouragement.

"Emmett, remember your manners please," his mother scoffed.

"Yes Mother," Emmett replied sarcastically.

Rosalie was still clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. I hoped she snapped out of it soon, because I knew I couldn't handle all of this without the help of her along the way.

"Please my dear, call me Mrs. Hale." She stated formally. I could see Emmett in my peripheral vision, rolling his eyes. It took everything I had to keep in the giggles bubbling up inside.

"And this is Mr. Hale."

"Pleasure to meet you Bella. I can't say we are surprised that we haven't heard anything about you, Rosalie tends to keep things about her personal life very private." He smirked at me, leaning in slightly, adding, "much to her mother's disdain." I smiled in return, wondering just how much about Rose he really knew.

"I never did understand why you needed a housemate Rosalie. You clearly make more than enough money to have your own place. And why you are selling your old apartment, I have no idea."

"Mother, I told you, it's convenient to work, Jasper and Alice only live a few doors down and it's um, nice to have someone to talk to." Rosalie's stumble did not go unnoticed. Mr. Hale looked at her, a question in his eye.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you should look for something on your own. You'll never be able to properly entertain any gentleman callers if you have a roommate."

"Oh sweetheart stop it, and leave the poor girl alone. She hasn't even had a drink yet. Besides, I think it's safer to have a roommate in todays world."

I was beginning to dislike Mrs. Hale a little, and could already see evidence of the pressure that Rosalie faced from her mother. Her father, I my instincts told me that I liked him, although it was those same instincts that told me he knew more about Rosalie than what he was letting on.

We made our way over to a couch, me sitting on one side with Emmett and Angela, and Rose sitting alongside her mother. Aro came in carrying a tray of drinks, an air of formality continuing with him. As he made his way around the group, I watched him carefully. He had a look of total concentration and seriousness, handing out the crystal glasses with only a slight nod of his head, until he came to Rose. He placed the glass in her hand, moving purposefully slow, making eye contact with her. There was a knowing smile shared and a quick wink of his eye. He reached down and placed a napkin in her lap, taking the opportunity to whisper something to her. All I could see was Rosalie nod quietly, a slight smile on her lips.

As he walked away, my eyes met Rosalie's. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she shook her head slightly, silently telling me to wait until later. It amazed me that no one else in the room noticed the interaction between Rose and Aro, all of them too caught up in their own conversations.

As I took a sip of the wine, I suppressed a groan at the amazing flavor my tastebuds were met with. My eyes closed as I licked my lips, not wanting to waste any drop of this amazing wine I had the pleasure of tasting. As I finally swallowed, I opened my eyes to find Rosalie watching me closely, her own eyes wide, her mouth slightly open. Fuck. I knew that look, and I wasn't the only one who noticed it either. Fuck. fuck. fuck.

"How about some music? Emmett be a good boy and put something on please. Nothing too modern."

"Yes Mother," Emmett groaned, causing me to giggle a little at his boyish tones. It was perfectly clear to me, an outsider, that Rosalie and Emmett were still treated like children, even though they were both independent, mature adults.

The silence during drinks was becoming noticeably uncomfortable, and the conversations were forced. I wondered if this was what all the family dinners were like, and then comparing them to mine, knew that Rosalie would be in for a shock when I finally introduced her to my family.

"So Bella, tell us how you met Rosalie." The question was interesting, especially coming from her father. I was sure he knew about his children's group of friends.

"Oh, um, I live down the hall from Alice and Jasper. I was convinced to go to one of their Friday night dinners, and um, Rosalie, Emmett and Angela were there." Rosalie was staring at me, a smirk on her face. I knew she was reminiscing about that moment that changed everything for both of us. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Someone cleared their throat, interrupting my thoughts about what I wanted to do to her when we got home.

"Oh, shit, sorry. I must have been daydreaming." I looked around, noticing that Mrs. Hale was talking to Angela about something, and Emmett and his father were staring at me.

"Hmm I noticed." Mr. Hale smirked to himself and then stood up to join his wife.

"Jesus, can you two make it anymore obvious for fucks sake." said Emmett nervously.

"Fuck Emmett, I'm trying, but, ugh, I don't know, maybe this was a bad idea." I got up from my seat, wondering how rude I would seem if I left unexpectedly. Maybe I could feign an illness.

"No way," Rosalie whispered in my ear. I hadn't even noticed her standing in front of me. "You're not going anywhere. I need you here with me. This is where you're supposed to be." I could only nod and whisper an okay in reply, but I knew it was more about Rosalie convincing herself.

"Dinner is served," Aro announced.

The four course meal itself was amazing. I had no idea what I was eating most of the time, only to be told by Angela that the Hale's employed a French chef. It was definitely restaurant quality, and after telling Rosalie it was one of the best meals I had ever had, I was given the complete employment history of their chef Gerrard by Mrs. Hale. The full extent of the fortune of the Hale's was becoming more apparent by the second. I couldn't understand it. I knew that Rosalie had been financially independent from her parents since graduating from law school, and I had never really seen any evidence from her or Emmett that they lived in this sort of luxury growing up.

I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and now that dinner and dessert had been finished, I felt no reason to be hanging around.

I excused myself to go to the restroom, as the rest of the family made their way towards the drawing room for after dinner drinks.

"Excuse me Bella, may I have a moment of your time." The request was formal and unexpected from Mrs. Hale.

"Of course," I replied, trying to sound calm and collected. I had no idea why she would want to talk to me, as I had only spoken to her directly once so far the entire night.

She walked me into yet another sitting room, motioning with her hand for me to take a seat. I knew then what was coming.

"Bella, it is so lovely to meet one of Rosalie's friends. She very rarely brings home friends to family dinners. Actually, if I'm honest with you, she has never brought anyone to dinner before."

She sat there staring at me, a fake smile plastered on her face. I wasn't sure where she wanted to go with this, but I was going to let her lead the conversation.

"I have no idea why Rosalie decided to bring me. It has been lovely to meet you too Mrs. Hale. Dinner was wonderful." That's right, keep it nice and polite.

"Rosalie is very important to us Bella. We worry about her constantly. She needs to find a good man to settle down with and make a family of her own. Of course you would want that for her as well, wouldn't you?" She never asked a question, phrasing everything expecting me to agree. I sat there stunned, unable to answer or contribute to the clearly one sided conversation.

"I have no idea what she does for fun in her private life, but whatever it is, must be a phase. Rosalie is too important to too many people for her to act silly and selfish. She has a responsibility to this family, and I know my daughter will follow through and allow us to have the grandchildren we have always wanted. This family does not need any scandals."

She remained perfectly calm, almost as if we were discussing the weather. I had never known this type of life, but I was beginning to understand why Rosalie never wanted to visit her parents.

"See Bella, I can see what is going on here, and I don't like it. Rosalie just needs to get out of her system whatever rebellious behavior she feels she needs to have and then eventually, she will come back to her family and fulfill her duties." The tears were falling freely now. I couldn't hide them, and I hated that I was allowing this heartless woman to make me feel like this.

"Now I must be getting back to the family, it was lovely to have you at dinner tonight. Good luck for the future." And with that dismissal, Mrs. Hale began to make her way out of the room.

"Wait," I whispered. She faltered slightly, and I knew she had heard me.

"Mrs. Hale, I would like to say something." She turned on the spot, taking her hand off the door handle. She motioned with a nod of her head, effectively giving me permission to talk.

"It is completely obvious to me that you love your daughter." My voice slightly wavering. "But so do I. Rosalie has changed my life in the most positive way. She is loving, caring, thoughtful, and most of all, an amazing friend. I'm forever grateful that she came into my life Mrs Hale, and I'll have however amount of time with her that she allows me to have. I may not be good enough for her, but I do love her. I won't apologize for that. But thank you for allowing me to see how this family works, and enlightening me to the reason that Rosalie stays away from here." My sudden burst of bravery was faltering. Tears streaming down my face, I walked out of the room in front of her, making my way down the hall towards the entrance. I had no idea what to say to Rose when she found out what I had done. My only hope was that she would forgive me enough to allow me to be part of her life in some form.

"Bella?" I heard her. "Bella? Where are you going?" There was panic in her voice. I grabbed my coat, trying to get to the door before she could reach me.

"No, Isabella," Rosalie said firmly. She had never used my full name, and it made me hesitate.

I couldn't move. My hand on the door handle. I was shaking slightly, not wanting to leave the woman I loved so much it hurt, yet feeling like I was taking her away from what she wanted.

"Tell me what she said," the hatred in her voice clear.

I shook my head, still facing the door. I didn't want her to be mad at me.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" I heard her father say as he approached. Great, another person to witness my breakdown.

She moved up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist, one hand covering mine on the door handle. She gently pulled my fingers free, walking back a few steps until I was away from the door. She turned me around until we were facing each other. My face wet from the tears, sobs threatening to break free.

"Tell me," she whispered, attempting to wipe the moisture from my cheeks, only for it to be instantly replaced.

"I'm sorry. I told her I loved you. I'm sorry." Unable to hold back anymore, I sobbed quietly.

"Oh my Bella. My love." Embracing me in her arms, I could feel the love radiate from her. Somewhere in the background I could hear the rest of the family talking, voices were being raised. Emmett. I never thought he ever got mad.

Rosalie pulled me free, lifting my chin to look at her.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." That was all that was needed to be said. I saw my strong, confident woman wipe the tears from her eyes before turning to face her family. She pulled me behind her protectively.

"Mother, I have no idea what you said, and in some way, I don't want to know. But whatever you did say, has made my girlfriend question our relationship, and that doesn't sit well with me. I love this woman, and I plan on marrying her one day. I don't give a fuck what you think, but I will never be that daughter you think I should be. This is my life, if you don't approve of it, then you don't have to be a part of it." And with that, she grabbed her coat, Aro instantly there, placing it over her shoulders. He leaned in to whisper something, this time I heard.

"Well done, Miss Hale."

I looked up when I heard Emmett again, yelling something at his mother. I noticed his father, standing there watching us. I was expecting him to say something, instead, he smiled briefly at me.

"Come on, let's go home," Rosalie said, placing a kiss on the back of my hand. I nodded and held her hand tight, knowing that things were going to be different from this moment on.

As we made our way to the car a thought occurred to me.

"Did you say you wanted to marry me?" I asked suddenly.

Rosalie turned to look at me, a smile crossing her face. "Maybe," she replied playfully.

I glanced back at the miniature mansion and teased back, "You couldn't afford the ring."

Noc: Man does that woman need to get laid!

Bec: If you mean me? Then yes, yes I do *runs to book her trip to the US*


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Firstly I have to apologise for this taking so long. December is a busy busy month for me, and things are starting to get crazy in my r/l. So I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it, so leave me some love. Secondly, thank you to my beta Nocturnal Emissions, for her always amazing work on my chapters and for just being the most amazing bestie a girl could possibly have.

Chapter 20

Considering that Rose had just come out of the closet to her parents, she was relatively calm on the car ride home. I hadn't really known what to say, not having being in that position before, but if I was honest with myself, the whole marriage announcement still had me in shock. I guess I had known that I would be with Rosalie, somehow I knew that we wouldn't break up, and there was that running joke of lesbians and how they move in together on the second date. Maybe that was true, but I didn't care, all I knew was that I loved Rosalie and I knew we had a future together.

"Rose," I said quietly, looking over at the woman I loved, singing along to some ridiculous song on the radio.

"Bella, before you say another word, I am fine. Really. This has been a long time coming and I feel relieved almost, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. This is a good thing, I promise." She seemed to be ok, but I knew Rosalie didn't expose her true feelings too early, she kept her cards close to her chest and would save this event up, ready for the next moment to let it all out.

"Ok, I just want you to know that I'll do anything I can to help you. I mean, your Dad looked ok, he didn't seem to be too upset."

"Bella," Rosalie interrupted, "Can we not talk about it anymore?" I nodded, knowing not to push her too far. She had stopped singing, causing the car to slip back into silence.

When we pulled into the parking lot of our apartment building, Rosalie grabbed my hand, holding it tight, effectively stopping me from getting out of the car.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I don't care what they think you know. All that matters is that you're mine. Mine."

"Yes Rosalie, I'm yours. Now come on, let's go upstairs."

"No." She growled, letting go of my hand and meeting me on my side of the car at almost vampiric speed.

"Rose, listen it's ok." I tried to reason with her, not really knowing what she was going to do, or why she was suddenly very possessive.

The parking lot was deserted, only the sounds of my heavy breathing could be heard. Rosalie pulled on my hand, directing me to the wall in front of our car. There was a slight crevice, allowing someone to effectively hide from sight. She pushed me against the wall, causing the air to rush from my lungs. I should have stopped her, not really knowing or understanding where this was all coming from, but for some reason I wasn't worried about her hurting me. I knew Rose needed some type of release, she wasn't able to control her parents reaction to us, and she needed to feel in control of her own life now. Rosalie needed me now. She needed to possess me. We were equal partners in our relationship, but right now she needed me to be submissive, to give myself to her completely. I would allow her to take from me anything she wanted. I'd be hers to control.

The look in her eyes when she realized I was submitting to her made my hair stand on end. I was going to suggest we go inside but I stopped talking, knowing that there would be no reasoning with her. The reality of it was, she was going to take me in this parking lot.

She kissed me hard against my lips, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I didn't want to stop her, the excitement in me growing, knowing we could get caught at any moment. My heart was beating fast when she reached up under my skirt and began to tug on my panties, wanting them off. I groaned into her mouth, unable to hold back any sounds.

Rosalie broke free from our kiss, only to latch on to my neck, sucking hard. I groaned again, knowing that she was marking me as hers, and that I would have a bruise on my neck visible no matter what I wore.

She kissed her way down my clothed body, pulling my panties along with her, until she reached my upper thigh. Her hand slipping between my legs, knowing she would feel the wetness that had gathered around my pussy and was slowly starting to drip down my thighs.

"Mmmmm looks like someone enjoys the great outdoors." Rosalie grinned up at me. I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything, because all I wanted was her mouth on my pussy. I knew I wouldn't last long, I needed to cum. I was surprised at how much this excited me. I wasn't sure if it was that Rose seemed so confident, or that I was giving myself completely to her, or if it was that we were in a place that we could, and likely would be discovered. Perhaps it was a combination of all three. Whatever the reason, my body was responding, making it very clear that I was into this.

Her hand snaked up around the back of my waist and began slowly pulling the zipper down of my skirt. I froze, the reality of it hitting me, unsure if I wanted to be half naked in the parking lot of our building.

"Relax Bella, it's just you and me out here. And you know what?" She asked as she slid my skirt down so that it pooled around my feet. "I don't fucking care if anyone sees us." I was looking down at her, enjoying the view, knowing she was about to make me cum in the most urgent sense, and I was now desperate for it.

She leaned into my upper thighs, spreading my legs. I felt her tongue reach out and lick my inner thigh, guiding its way up to my inner core. She was stalling, knowing what I wanted the most. I decided to take actions into my own hands, placing both of my hands on either side of her face. Part of me wanted to wait for her, but the more urgent part wanted to take charge.

"Rosalie, make me cum." With that statement, I moved her head towards my pussy.

I heard her groan as she plunged her tongue deep within my pussy. My legs relaxed, almost causing me to lose my balance, as she tongue fucked me over and over. I knew I would cum quickly, the feeling already building deep with my body, but I was holding back, worried that someone would find us or hear us.

"You need to hurry up baby," Rosalie whispered as she pushed two fingers inside me. I groaned loudly, as she rubbed my clit with her tongue and she continued to fuck me with her fingers.

We both heard the elevator ding, neither one of us stopping, even though we knew someone was coming down into the undercover parking lot.

"Hurry baby, cum." Three little words and I did just that. I tried not to make too much noise, but I couldn't hold back the low mewl that escaped my lips. I felt the fluid gush from my body, evidence of the excitement that we could have been caught, or heard.

"Oh holy fuck baby, you came so hard." Rosalie moaned as she leaned back on her heels and wiped the moisture away off her face with the back of her hand. All I could do was giggle. It was possibly one of the most exciting sexual moments I had had, and being outside, knowing Rosalie was between my legs and we were in view of anyone who came past, excited the shit out of me. I knew we would definitely be doing this again.

As I re-dressed myself, Rosalie was rushing to grab our belongings from the car.

"Rose what's the rush?"

"I wanna get upstairs fast so you can fuck me hard." I groaned at the thought, grabbing hold of her hand as we made our way to the elevator.

It had been several weeks since we had visited Rosalie's parents house, where she had effectively come out of the lesbian closet. She hadn't heard from her Mother at all, yet her Father had called several times checking up on how she was doing. He had even been polite to me when I had spoken to him on the phone, letting him know that Rose was doing fine. What was more surprising was that Aro, the butler, had also called for Rosalie a few times. I knew there was some form of relationship between the two of them, I was just curious about it.

"Hey Rose," I started, "I was um, wondering if I could ask you a question?"

She was deeply engrossed in the paper work for an important court case she had coming up.

"Yeah babe." She answered, not even glancing up from her work.

"Um, I was just curious about, well, your relationship with Aro. I mean, I know he's your family's butler, but it seems so much more than that for you."

She looked up from her work, a small smile on her face, "Yeah, it is more I guess." Standing up from the organized mess on the floor, she came over to join me on the couch.

"Aro was kind of there, when I didn't know who else to turn to. He's the only other person who knows everything about what Royce and his friends did to me. He was also there for me when I discovered that I was a lesbian. He helped me through it, and promised to never mention it to anyone. And he never did. He had also been telling me for a while now that I needed to tell my parents about you, and about my choices."

I sat there stunned, I had no idea that Rosalie was this close with Aro, but in a way, I was thankful for him.

"When did you tell him about me?" I asked.

"Oh I called him that first time we met, at Friday night Pizza," she grinned at me.

"Really? You did?" I was overwhelmed that she had felt it necessary to tell someone about me after only meeting me once.

"Yeah, I mean, I talked about you non stop, and honestly, Angela and Emmett were getting sick of me talking about you." I giggled at this news.

"So, did you tell anyone about me?" Rosalie asked looking down at her hands.

"Um, Rose, I didn't really have anyone to tell. I mean, my only real friends are you and the rest of the group. And I would never actually tell anyone at work. I mean, I'm not ashamed of being in love with a woman, but, I just don't like people to know my private business." I was rambling, trying not to hurt Rosalie's feelings.

"Oh well, that's ok then," she smiled.

"Maybe you should call Jacob, let him know, I'm sure he'd love to hear that." Rosalie joked. I actually laughed, surprising myself at my reaction.

Before she could say anymore, there was a knock on the door. "Be right there," Rosalie shouted, kissing me before quickly jumping off the couch to reach the door. I got up to see who it was, and was surprised to see Rose carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, who are they from?" I asked, admiring the beautiful arrangement.

"There's a card, they're probably from my parents or something." Rosalie said grabbing the card, pulling it out of the envelope. As she began to read it, she turned pale and the smile fell from her face.

"Rose, what's wrong? Who's it from?" I asked concerned, grabbing the card from her hands. She tried to take it back from me, but I managed to hold onto it.

"Let me see, is it a secret admirer?" I joked as I read the words aloud.

"Me dearest Bella, I've missed you so much, and I can't wait to see you again soon. I forgive you Bells, for everything. Love Jacob."

My heart began to race and my mind clouded over. I sank to the floor, briefly hearing Rosalie calling to me. He knew where I lived, he had my address. That meant he had seen me, and had possibly even been following me. As I thought back to the last few weeks, there had been moments when I had assumed it had been my eyes and paranoia playing tricks on me.

I had seen someone in the distance one morning as I walked to work, wearing his favorite football team jersey. I had smelled his cheap cologne one afternoon as I grabbed a coffee from the diner. I had felt my instincts screaming at me, yet I had ignored them, never once even imagining he would actually find me, or care enough to come back looking for me.

I was completely unaware of my surroundings, until I heard a muffled sound of voices and felt arms wrapping around me, picking me up off the floor. I heard Jasper whispering something to me, using his soothing voice to help calm me. I hadn't noticed that I was anything but calm, other than the fact that my vision was blurred, and my surroundings were different. Somewhere deep in the sane part of me, I knew I had regressed into another panic attack. It was weird feeling it like this, and I had never felt anyone reach me when I was like this, except Rose. But now Jasper was in my sights and I was trying to focus on his words.

"That's a good girl. Now listen to me Bella, I'm going to give you a shot, it's going to calm you and relax you, and you might sleep a little ok? But I'll be right here, I won't move." The next thing I felt was a tiny sting in my arm and then everything went black.

Noc: HOW can we wait? I'm serious! We need to lock this woman in a closet and make her write!

Bec: Let me know your thoughts about Jacob. Yes, he's back, for how long? Well, you'll have to keep reading!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Firstly I need to apologise to anyone still reading this! This chapter is super late and I will try my best to get the next chapter out pronto! A massive thank you to my gorgeous beta Nocturnal Emissions, she makes everything right, all the time. Love u lots.

Noc: Um, you make everything alright all the time. You make it so that I can write! I love this fic, and I love you! Of course people are still reading, they will even review...won't you?

Chapter 21

I could hear mumblings of voices, unable to differentiate who was who and where they were in connection with me. But they were there. Discussing what, I had no idea. My muscles ached and I could feel my head was thick, like a fog was blanketing my thoughts. I started to try tried to remember how I had come to feel like this, but decided against it, instead choosing to ignore the voices and go back to sleep.

"Daddy, I know, I'm just glad you're here."

"I don't plan on going anywhere until we sort this business out."

I again had no idea what they were talking about, although this time I did recognise Rosalie's voice, and someone I'm assuming to be her father. Why he was here was puzzling to me.

I rolled over and attempted to sit up, unsuccessfully.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok, I'm still here, I told you I wouldn't go anywhere." That voice I knew, and instantly relaxed.

"Is she awake?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"She's emerging from her sleep, yes, but she's going to be very disorientated and confused. Let's just allow her to wake on her own." I knew Rose would be worried, I had to try to wake myself up. My eyelids were heavy, feeling like they had been closed for a while. I had no idea what Jasper had given me, remembering the pinch of the needle, nor did I have any idea how long I had been asleep for.

"I, I need," I mumbled, unable to fully verbalise any real words.

"What do you need baby, tell me," Rosalie whispered.

"Bathroom."

"Ok honey, I'll help you. Jasper, can you lift her up and I'll help her in the bathroom."

I felt myself being gently eased into Jasper's arms, feeling him pull me close. If I had ever had a brother, I'd have wanted him to be just like Jasper.

"There you go sweetheart, Rosalie is here now. I'll leave you two to it. Call me if you need some help."

Rosalie helped me move towards the toilet. I should have felt embarrassed that she was helping me, yet I couldn't be. I was still so groggy and tired, I didn't care who saw me.

"Bet you never thought you were signing up for this huh?" I managed to mumble to Rose.

"No my love, I wasn't, but I wouldn't change any of this."

After she wiped my face and neck with a warm cloth and brushed my hair, we made our way back to the bedroom, this time without the assistance of Jasper.

I looked around briefly, seeing a few people in the room, not really focusing on faces. It was still dark outside, which confused me more so.

"Shouldn't the sun be coming up?" I asked.

"Um, baby, you've been asleep for over twenty four hours. Jasper gave you something to help you sleep, to see if you could sleep through the attack."

"Well, it must have worked. The last thing I remember was the flowers." It was like everyone in the room had stopped breathing. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the people around me and steadying my breathing.

"Bella it's ok, you don't have to think about any of that now, ok? Just let a few of us handle it and we can fill you in when you are feeling better." I knew Jasper wanted me to wait, in case I had another attack, but I needed to know how bad it was. If he knew where I lived, then I had to assume the worst.

I sat up, pushing my pillow back against the wall, pulling my legs up close to my chest. Rosalie moved close to me on one side, and Jasper held my hand on the other. When I looked around our bedroom properly, I noticed that it was full of people, all friends, family. Emmett and Angela, Edward and Tanya, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and of course Jasper. It was then that I noticed Rosalie's father. He was leaning against the door frame, arms folded, his body language in direct contrast to the expression on his face which was of pure concern and love. I was staring at him when Rosalie must have been able to see the confusion on my face.

"I called him the minute you were safe and asleep. He has connections in the police department, figured we could use the help."

"It's great, good thinking," I whispered.

"Wait. Police department?" I asked. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at me.

"Yes Bella, we all agree this has gone on too long and something needs to be done, especially now that he knows where you live," Mr. Hale answered for the group. I could understand why he was concerned, because now his daughter was in danger from my psycho ex boyfriend.

"And before you make any assumptions Bella on why I'm here, I'm just as concerned for your safety as I am for my daughter's. So anything I can do to help, I will." Wow, that Hale family must have some sort of mind reading ability.

"I could always go home, you know, spend some time with Mom."

"No." Almost the whole group answered in unison. Despite the seriousness of the situation, we all had a little giggle.

"Ok, so going home is not an option. Do we have any real options right now?"

"Well for one, you won't be going into work. I've already spoken to your boss, and it's been taken care of. Rosalie will have to go in, her case not waiting for anyone." Mr Hale really had taken on the patriarch role of the situation.

"I've contacted a friend in the department and he is going to see if he can find this Jacob person and put a stop to this."

We all allowed him to take control, and for once in my life it was nice to sit back and allow someone else to worry and think about Jacob.

"And of course someone will be with you at all times, just in case. Most of us can work flexible hours, and can be here with you when Rosalie isn't. And when she is here, I'll come and stay at night time, just to make sure." Jasper whispered to me.

"I don't know what to say, except thank you I guess. I'm sorry I've caused all this disruption to everyones lives." I was truly annoyed at myself that I had brought Jacob into all of this, and just wished he would go away once and for all. I knew deep down though, it wouldn't be that easy.

"Don't be silly, no, no.." They all chorused together. We had a small laugh at everyone's apparent acceptance of the situation and decided to allow Mr. Hale to take charge again with the arrangements he was making, even at this late hour.

Eventually, the couples started to leave, saying their goodbyes and giving me words of love and support. I was taken aback by this small group of friends and family, by how welcoming and accepting they were of me and my past.

Finally it was just Rose, her father and Jasper.

"I will be staying the night tonight, and then tomorrow night Jasper will." Mr Hale announced. I nodded, not really sure what to say or how to reply to him. The man seemed harmless enough, caring even, but he still scared me.

Rosalie came back into the bedroom, after seeing everyone out, and grabbed her father blankets and some pillows. There were no words exchanged between them, just a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bella," he said as he walked towards the living room.

I rolled onto my side, looking towards Rosalie as I sighed deeply, knowing the stress and worry I was putting her under.

"Don't even start with it Bella. I don't care what you say, I want this more than anything in the world, and I am here through it all," she whispered, staring deep into my eyes.

"Ok, I won't say anything... but all your friends and family... and I don't know...I just know it's a huge unnecessary stress."

"Firstly love, they are our friends, not just mine, and Emmett practically thinks you're his sister already anyway. And secondly, it is not a huge unnecessary stress when it comes to your safety. It's ok. We will be fine, and somehow, Jacob will get what's coming to him. And if I were upset with anyone, it would be with Jacob for putting _you_ through this stress. This is _his_ fault, not yours."

I nodded, knowing she was right about it all. I'd never had a group of friends around me before, especially when I needed the support. Now with Rose's Dad as well, it kind of felt like I had family that cared too.

"Alright, enough talking, you need to sleep, and so do I. I start my big case tomorrow." Rosalie said softly as she leaned over, kissing my lips gently.

"I thought I wouldn't be tired, but I'm exhausted." As I closed my eyes, I tried not to imagine Jacob and all the possible places he had been. Now that he knew where I lived, I knew the game had changed.

I woke to the aroma of coffee and voices muffled in the kitchen. I stumbled out of bed, my head still thick from whatever medication Jasper had given me.

"Good morning sweetheart," I heard Rose say as she greeted me in the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around me, she leant down and gently kissed my lips, almost as though they were too fragile to touch. Any other time I would have been offended, but considering the company we had, I thought it was lovely that she would make the gesture in front of everyone.

"I have to leave soon, but Jasper is going to stay with you today, and then Emmett will be here tonight. Ok? Emmett wanted the first night time shift, I don't know why, but I figured why not?" I nodded as she continued to whisper into my ear, giving me goosebumps each time her lips brushed against me.

"Father is going to see some of his contacts today downtown, see if they can help to trace him. He might need a photo, do you have one?" I shook my head quickly, remembering the night I destroyed any evidence of Jacob in my life. That had been a fun, but emotionally exhausting night.

"He has a record, so I'm sure he's on file somewhere," I whispered to her, not wanting to alert the small group of people in the room.

"Ok love, I'll tell him," she soothed, though her body stiffened slightly, as I was sure she didn't like the idea of Jacob having a record.

After a few quick goodbyes, it was just Jasper and I. If it had been anyone else at this moment, I think it could have been awkward, but Jasper was a close friend, and I knew I could trust him.

"Right kiddo, just you and me today," Jasper said grinning as he closed the front door, locking it.

"Jasper, you know I'm..."

"Don't you dare say fine, it's not fine. I am here for today, and then as of tomorrow I'll be on night shift. I'm here because I want to be and you and Rosalie and important to me. So none of this, 'I'll be fine' business. Got it?"

There was no way I could argue with that, and thinking about it, it would be nice to have some company during the day.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." I smiled, punching him softly in the arm.

"Well, I'm going to make us both a yummy breakfast and then we are in for a movie marathon. I am pretty sure Alice owns every movie ever made," he said pointing to the large box on the floor. It was filled with an assortment of DVD's, popcorn and candy.

"Well I'm going to shower real quick first," I stated as I walked off towards my room.

"I'm making pancakes and you're going to eat them and enjoy them," he sung in a loud voice, making both of us laugh.

The long, hot shower did wonders for me, both physically and mentally. I felt relaxed and ready to actually eat something. The smell of freshly made pancakes wafted through the air, causing my stomach to react with lots of loud noises. I started giggling for the first time in a long time.

"What's given you the giggles?" Jasper asked.

"The smell is amazing, and my stomach agrees," I said, just as another loud roar came from me.

We both started laughing, serving up the pancakes, and taking them into the loungeroom.

Jasper put on the first movie, some drama about the civil war of all things, and we both settled into a comfortable silence. I was surprised how much I actually ate, having three helpings of pancakes.

"I'm hungry," I announced with a mouth full of food.

"I didn't say anything," Jasper grinned at me, "I'm just happy to see you eat. I haven't seen you eat properly, since, um, well, ever."

"Yeah yeah," I said laughing as I shoveled more food in my mouth.

By the end of the movie I was practically comatose from all the sugar I had consumed. Jasper decided on listening to some music and I wanted to read for the first time in a while. While we relaxed on the couch, the sounds of some unknown jazz musician playing in the background, I knew Jasper wanted to talk. He was fidgeting and trying his best not to make eye contact.

"Ok Jasper, spill it."

"Spill what?" he mumbled.

"Ask away, there are only a couple of people in this world who I would open up to, and Rosalie is the other one, so ask already."

"Oh, ok, that's nice to know. And before I ask, thanks. I love you and Rosalie like you were my own sisters."

He nearly had me crying already, and I knew any heart to heart with Jasper would end in tears anyway.

"Ok, so I have a couple of questions I have wanted to ask but never really had the opportunity or the balls to ask you." He cleared his throat and sat up in his chair. "You don't have to answer them, and please tell me if any of them upset you, ok?" I knew he was serious after that introduction. I closed my book, placing it on the floor next to me, and sat up facing him, folding my legs. Jasper moved over to my couch, mirroring my position. I felt like I was about to play truth or dare with my best friend.

"I always wanted to know why you stayed with him. Why you didn't leave at the first sign of abuse," he whispered. I knew he was going to ask me that. It's usually the first question anyone asks a victim of abuse.

"I loved him Jasper. Well, I thought I loved him. I was so independent, and had no friends, and just wanted to feel love. Jacob did that for me. He was so kind and sweet. Our first time together really wasn't that bad, but it should have set off major alarm bells in my head." I stopped to clear my dry throat. Jasper reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight.

"I didn't have anyone in my life, no one I could talk to or be with, and he was it. The first boy to really pay any attention to me. I lost my virginity to him. In hindsight, it has to be the dumbest thing I have ever done."

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am." I nodded, concentrating on not crying.

"Next question."

"Are you sure?" I nodded again.

"Did anyone notice? I mean, did your parents ever say anything?"

"My parents didn't like him, and I'm sure my mother knew something was wrong, but neither of them made any effort to follow it up after they visited us once. I don't know, it kind of surprises me really. But I like it this way. They don't know anything that's going on, and I prefer to keep it that way."

"You don't even know how much that frustrates me. I treat people all day who need help, and would have got it sooner had someone spoke up earlier."

"Jasper it's ok. I just want all of this to be over. I want Rosalie and I to get back to living our lives again. I want to go outside without having to think about where he is or if he's watching me."

The tears were flowing freely down my face, yet I tried to keep it together. Jasper pulled me close to him. He held me tight whispering that he would never let anything happen to Rose or me. I knew he meant it, but I wasn't sure he would be able to fulfill that promise. If I knew Jacob, he wasn't going to rest until he had me back. I sighed as Jasper moved back slightly, looking down at me.

"That's enough questions. How about some lunch?" Jasper grinned at me.

"Ugh I cannot fit anything else in after all those pancakes." I groaned holding my stomach.

We both laughed softly as he pulled me to my feet and we made our way to the kitchen.

"Right, tea then, I'll put the kettle on."

As he reached for the mugs, there was a sharp knock on the door. We both froze, the sound of the knock echoing throughout the apartment. My eyes were wide with fear. Jasper motioned with his hand for me to go towards the bedroom. I couldn't even if I had wanted to. My legs were frozen on the spot. My heart beating a million beats a minute. I watched Jasper, in what felt like slow motion, grab a knife off the kitchen bench and move towards the door. He looked through the peep hole , unlocking the door slowly.

I was shaking my head, trying to tell Jasper not to open the door. I knew he had never seen a photo of Jacob, only going on a description I had given.

He turned the handle of the door, just as the knocking sounded again.

He flung the door open wide, pulled the knife out from behind him and calmly asked the stranger

"Who the fuck are you and what'd you want?" My legs buckled under me, and I went crashing to the floor.

A/N:

Bec: Yes a cliffy! I couldn't help it! You have to admit you knew it was coming! But just quietly, how much do we love Jasper? On another note, we only have about 2 or 3 more chapters to go! Who's up for some ass kicking?

Noc: Me! Let me do it. Write me into the story and let me just fuck him up. You know what I want to do to him, but it's too violent! Love you baby. Love this fic!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Firstly I have to apologise for how long this chapter has taken me. I am in a whirlwind of returning to work after two and a half years off and needless to say, the reality of it has hit me hard! There will only be a couple more chapters left of this story, so I hope you'll stick with me!

Secondly, a very special thanks to Nocturnal Emissions for everything as usual! She not only betas my fic, but is also there for anything else I need. Thanks love.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think.

Chapter 22

"Whoa whoa, easy now." I could hear the familiar voice calmly trying to reason with Jasper at the door. My knees were pulled up to my chest, my head tucked in, trying to find that calming place I sometimes visited when I was faced with these types of situations. I recognised the voice from my past, but I wasn't sure if I should be scared to see him too, or even why he was here.

"When you tell me who the fuck you are, then I'll calm down." Jasper said in an authoritative, yet calm voice to the stranger.

"I'm just here to see Bella. I need to talk to her." I needed to see what was going on. Standing up behind the kitchen counter, I gripped the bench for support.

"Nobody is going to be seeing anyone until you tell me who you are and what you are doing here." I was almost just as scared of Jasper at this point. He was calm, like the eerie calm that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up, yet he was commanding as well. There was no waver to his voice and I wondered if he had any military training.

"Just answer him Embry." I said quietly, but loud enough for both of them to hear. I looked to Jasper, who moved slightly so he could keep the knife and his eye on Embry and also on me.

"You know this guy?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he's one of Jacob's friends. What do you want Embry?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry for just turning up out of the blue Bells." I shuddered at the use of my nickname. Nobody had called me that in a very long time. I had to admit, I didn't enjoy hearing it again. My reaction must have been visible to Jasper, as he winced slightly, questions evident in his face.

"Bella, I, um, just had to come and see if you were ok," Embry stuttered.

"What the fuck does that mean? Why wouldn't she be ok?" Jasper was pissed, and it took a lot to piss Jasper off.

Embry backed away slightly at Jasper's words, retreating further into the hall, making it hard for me to see him. I stepped away from the bench and slowly made my way to stand next to Jasper.

"It's just, fuck Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have called earlier, but I had no idea he would actually come after you." Embry sounded sincere in his apology, but hearing that Jacob had let it be known that he was coming after me, made the reality of the situation even worse.

"I spent some time on the inside. Got caught looking out for Jake. When I got out, he couldn't have cared less about what I did for him. It made me see everything differently. I've changed Bella, I promise." Embry dropped his head. "I don't expect forgiveness or friendship from you Bella, but I thought the least I could do would be to warn you. He made it known that he was coming up here. Hell, he'd come here every now and then, just to see if he could spook you."

His words made my life the last few months make complete sense. It was now confirmed that I hadn't imagined any of it, it really had been Jacob here. My mind raced at how many times I had sensed him and dismissed the feeling, or thought I had seen him, and chastised myself for being over dramatic. I realised I couldn't even count the amount of times I'd ignored my instincts.

"What does he want with her?" Jasper asked, holding me close against him, the knife resting against his thigh.

"He wants her back." Those were the four words I had been dreading to hear. How could he want me back? He left me. I was devastated when he had left me, knowing that in those first weeks after we split, I would have taken him back in a heartbeat. I could feel my breathing increase at the memory, and my heart was pumping fast. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew all along that this was what would happen.

"You need to leave. Don't come back. If we see you here again, I'm calling the cops." With Jasper's words, Embry turned and walked away. Jasper locked the door, placing the knife on the kitchen bench, he turned towards me, pulling me in for a hug. He held me tight and whispered that he wouldn't let anything happen to Rose or myself. I nodded into his chest, fighting the tears that were threatening to escape. It all made complete sense now. Jacob wanted me back.

"You weren't in the army, were you?" I asked, as he walked me over to the couch.

"Me? Darling, do I seem the type?" He said with a smile.

"Well, no... but with Embry you did."

He started to laugh. "Don't tell Alice. She already thinks I'm a Civil War soldier, the south of course."

I could easily imagine Alice going on about how they'd been lovers during the war only to be separated and reunited now. I had to smile at how lucky I was to know both of them.

After sitting on the couch for a while watching mindless television programs, Jasper mentioned that he was going to make some phone calls. I knew he needed to do it, and that it was all about my safety, and Rosalie's, but I wanted to try to forget that Jacob was even alive. I didn't want him here. He had tainted enough of my relationship with Rosalie, forcing her to accept the issues I brought with me. Yet she had never once complained, or thought that I was over exaggerating.

Once Jasper was done with his phone calls, the rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Mr Hale turned up with a Police Detective to discuss some of the actions the police were taking to prevent any contact with him. They had stationed an unmarked police car out the front of the apartment building and there would be regular patrols from the local police throughout the night. I had thought that all of this was completely unnecessary, but before I had the chance to argue my case, Mr Hale interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me Bella, would it be alright if we had a quiet word together." The formality of the request had me slightly worried, yet when I looked at Jasper, he immediately put me at ease with his reassuring smile.

"Sure Mr Hale. We can go into my room if you like." I walked ahead of him, not daring to look around to see if he was following. The soft muted sounds of his shoes however confirmed that he was.

I sat on the edge of the bed, immediately fidgeting due to my nerves. Mr Hale sat on the armchair opposite me. I looked up out of the corner of my eye, and for the first time, saw Mr Hale in a different light. He looked out of this depth, frowning and also fidgeting.

"Well, um, Bella, I know we haven't had the best start in terms of introductions into the family." He paused slightly, clearing his throat. I wasn't sure where this was going, but I liked Mr Hale, no matter what he thought of me.

"Mr Hale, if you don't mind, I would like to say something. I know that this hasn't been the way Rose or I wanted this to go with you and your family, and honestly, I pushed her before she was ready. I love her and I don't plan on being with anyone else male or female. I appreciate everything you are doing to keep Rose safe, and if you think it is the best thing to let Rose stay with you until all this is sorted out, then I agree with your decision. I just wanted to say thank you for all your help." My mouth was dry, and I had been staring at my hands in my lap the whole time, yet I managed to stutter my way through my unrehearsed speech.

When I finally felt brave enough, I looked up to see Mr Hale smiling at me. The reaction confused me.

"I take it by your frown you weren't expecting to see me smiling?" I nodded in response, still unsure where he was going to take this. I knew that Mr Hale was more open to Rosalie's 'lifestyle choice', but the reaction from her mother had really thrown me.

"Well, like you, I also love Rosalie and have only ever wanted the very best for her. Something changed in Rosalie when she was in high school. I saw my sweet, confident and outgoing daughter turn into a quiet, reserved girl. She had me worried for a long time, but once I saw you two together at dinner, I knew she was finally happy. I hadn't seen her smile like that in years. It was clear then, that you make her happy Bella, and the way she takes care of you, and loves you, makes me proud to call her my daughter." I knew he wasn't finished, yet I couldn't stop the tears from appearing. I didn't attempt to cover up my feelings, knowing I had nothing to be embarrassed about in front of him.

"And to be honest Bella, when I had first heard about your past, and Jacob, I was worried for Rosalie. It was my natural parenting instinct. All I ever wanted was for Rose to be safe and happy. And she is, happy, at least, and I would do anything to help her and the woman she loves. You're part of the family too Bella." My head snapped up to look him in the eyes at his last statement. I had never expected to be accepted into Rosalie's family, but here was Mr Hale, giving his approval.

He moved to sit next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. I hugged him, relieved that we at least had Rosalie's father on our side. He kissed the top of my head, causing a fresh wave of tears to fall.

"And don't you worry about Mrs Hale, she will come around eventually." I couldn't help but giggle a little at his statement. It was scary how good he was at reading my thoughts.

"Um, is everything ok in here?" I looked up to see Rosalie standing in the doorway of our bedroom, a look of concern and confusion clear on her face.

"Everything is fine, right Bella?" Mr Hale said as he got up, walking up to Rosalie, kissing her on the cheek, before turning around and winking at me. I smiled and nodded my head, relieved to have had the alone time with her father. He left Rosalie and I alone in the room, with a smile on my face and a questioning look on Rose's. I pulled her to me, gripping her tightly around the waist, breathing her scent in. I heard her murmur something, causing my body to tingle in reaction to her words. I realised it had been too long since the two of us had had some time together. Releasing her from my grip for a moment, I paused only long enough to close the bedroom door from the guests. Rosalie didn't say anything, but the look of pure lust on her face told me she approved of my actions. In my head, I knew it was silly that we would do this now, with Jasper, a detective and Mr Hale sitting in our lounge room, but at that exact moment, I didn't care, and I knew Rosalie didn't either.

We knew we would have to be quiet, and enjoying a long love making session would not be on the cards, so thinking quickly, I grabbed Rosalie by the hand and led her into the bathroom. Neither of us spoke, yet there was an urgency that hung in the air. I bent down to start the bath, not filling it, but allowing the water to run free from the tap. When I turned to face Rosalie, she was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. I could just make out top of her breasts, pushing out from her bra. I groaned quietly, not getting off my knees, instead motioning with my hand for her to come to me. I moved her body so that she was standing in front of me. Reaching up under her skirt I swiftly pulled down her panties, allowing them to pool at her feet. I pulled her skirt up over her thighs so that it was resting just above her hips.Taking her hand in mine, I pulled gently, soundlessly telling her to sit down. She was now sitting on the ledge of the bath in front of me. She stared at me, concentrating intently on my face, but her heavy breathing gave her away. We both knew we enjoyed the aspect of having people in such close proximity and the prospect of being caught added to the excitement.

With a swift movement I spread her knees apart, inhaling deeply the scent of her sex. Her perfume was amazing, causing me to groan at not only the sight but also the smell of her pussy. Knowing there would be no time for foreplay, I leaned in and began to lick her already moist lips and suck her bundle of nerves. She was so wet I knew that she would cum hard and fast. She grabbed onto my head and began to slowly move her hips, effectively fucking my face for her pleasure. I moaned loudly, and smiled into her, enjoying the knowledge that I could have this effect on her. Within minutes I felt the swelling of her clit and the rush of liquid enter my mouth. I devoured everything she gave me and looked up just in time to see her beautiful and satisfied smile.

As we made eye contact, we both began to giggle. It was exactly what we needed.

After a long hot shower I finally emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes after Rosalie. There would be no hiding the fact that we had done something together, the smile on Rose's face letting everyone in on our secret.

Jasper shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath, "Get a room you two."

Slowly the day turned into night, and with a quick kiss to each of our cheeks, Jasper said goodnight to both Rosalie and myself and left for the night. We knew he couldn't stay the night, but I had an odd feeling that we would probably see him again later on. Jasper had taken it upon himself to be our personal protector, and I felt safe with him. The only reason he had agreed to go was that Mr Hale was staying until Emmett was able to arrive for the night shift.

After walking Jasper out, I closed the door and turned to see Rosalie and Mr Hale talking to each other in the kitchen, and if body language was anything to go on, they were arguing. I walked in slowly, knowing I shouldn't interrupt, but needing to know if I was the cause of the argument.

"Father I think it's a bad idea. We're going to have Em here and there are police around. I just think it's an unnecessary precaution." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I was going to find out.

"What is?" I asked the both of them.

"Oh, hi, Babe. It's nothing really. It's all been sorted." Rosalie smiled uneasily at me. She was a terrible liar at the best of times.

"Yeah, ok," I said. Realizing that I wasn't going to get anything more from Rosalie, I turned to her father. "Mr Hale, could you tell me what has Rosalie so on edge?"

"Of course Bella, I told Rosalie that the detective and I thought it was a good idea to keep a small handgun in the house, just until we could sort this problem out." His candid confession surprised me.

"Actually, I don't think that's a bad idea Rose. I know how to use one, hell, my Dad came home with one every single day from work. It wouldn't hurt, and maybe we could leave it somewhere in the kitchen here." I knew Rosalie didn't like the idea and use of guns, but I saw her nod slightly, giving in.

"It's just a precaution. Ok?" I asked her quietly, wrapping my arms around her waist. She nodded again, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. Her obvious affection towards me in front of her father made me smile. Once Mr Hale had positioned the handgun inside the pantry, we all began to make our way to the loungeroom once again.

"Hey it's me." Emmett yelled as he knocked on the front door. We were all slightly startled, even though we were expecting him, proof that we were all on edge.

Once Emmett made his way inside, he headed straight for the fridge. Mr Hale said his goodbyes and gave warnings to Em not to fall asleep and to look after his girls. The small reference didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie, causing her to smile and squeeze my hand.

"Right girls, who's gonna make me something to eat? I'm freaking starving." I groaned at him, and started to get up and make him something, before Rosalie grabbed my hand, forcing me to sit down again.

"No way. You are not cooking my brother anything." She stated, picking up her phone. "He can order pizza." Emmett smiled and placed his order over the phone.

As we settled into the movie we had stumbled across on one of the channels, the soft chime of the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the pizza," he said as he jumped up and grabbed his wallet on the way to the door.

Rosalie and I settled back into each others arms, when we heard a thud come from the front door. Figuring Emmett had dropped something, Rosalie stood up and rolled her eyes at me, murmuring something about her klutz of a brother. I turned to the T.V. once again, until movement in the corner of my caught my attention.

Taking my eyes off the screen, I turned to see Rosalie staring at me with fear in her eyes. Standing next to her, was the man I had hoped I would never see again, with a grin on his face and a knife to Rosalie's neck.

"Long time no see Bells. Miss me?"

Noc: What happened to Emmett? Nothing permanent I hope! I really really like him!

Bec: You'll just have to wait and see, I'm sure Jacob has a few things planned for them!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Well this is it. The last chapter. Not even sure if anyone is still reading (because this has taken me forever to finally post) but I had my reasons for it's delay. Firstly, I didn't really want it to end, I've enjoyed writing this story, yet thought it was time. Secondly, sitting in the doc with Noc while she beta's, is one of my favourite things to do! And lastly, going back to work was a shock to the system, and making time for anything else was tricky. So anyway, here it is.

I need to say a very special thank you to Nocturnal Emissions. Even though she has a busy life, and writes some of the best stories I have ever read, she still always made time to beta my chapters. I can't say thank you to her enough, and hopefully one day I can repay the favour! Love you lots.

Secondly thank you to you guys for reading this. I know there is a couple of you who have stuck with me and I appreciate it. Your reviews and pm's always made me smile.

Noc: Thanks to Unihemispheric Skater for helping me beta this. My brain was numb, and he helped me with word choices. Though, since he's turning 13 in March, he wasn't able to read it. I had to read him individual sentences out of context. Thanks for your great word choices, I hope you pass your writing class...lol.

Bec: That's because he is so clever! Thanks mate! And I am pretty sure I should call you my co-writer on this Noc!

Chapter 23

Seeing Jacob standing in front of me caused the memories to come flooding back to me all at once. The instant fear his presence placed within me winded me, literally taking my breath away. I couldn't take my eyes off him, knowing something was wrong with this scenario. My brain seemed to be working in slow motion making it difficult for me to comprehend what was happening. I was sitting on the couch in exactly the same position for I'm not sure how long, until Jacob finally spoke, breaking me from the trance I was already under.

"Ah, nice to see the same old Bella. How's life been treating ya?" He asked me like we were old friends, grinning as I finally took notice of who he was holding. Rosalie.

"Jacob," I whispered, still not believing my eyes.

"That's my name." The grin never left his face. I had no idea why he was doing this, but knew I needed to find out. I was still frozen in my spot, but this time I had my eyes fixed on Rosalie's. The fearful look on her face, the tear rolling down her cheek made me snap out of my daze and for the first time, question Jacob.

"Jacob." I said again, this time finding my voice. "What do you want?" I knew what he wanted, but I needed to hear it from him. Jacob didn't want me back, he just didn't want to see me happy with anyone else. And knowing that I was with a woman would have been a stab at his masculinity amongst his so called friends. I knew this visit from Jacob, all these months of knowing he had been watching me, had been a way for him to prove himself and show everyone who he was. I would have taken it, I would have endured whatever it was that he was going to force me into, but something was different this time. Rosalie was involved. I needed to be strong for her, and needed to keep my head clear. This time _she_ was in danger, and I wouldn't allow Jacob to do anything to her. I had no idea what his plans were, but if I knew Jacob, it was going to be my worst nightmare.

"Oh Bells, come on, is that anyway to greet your boyfriend? Why don't you come here and give me the welcome back kiss I deserve." The grin on his face was starting to piss me off. How I ever found him attractive I would never understand.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore Jacob, remember, you broke up with me." I knew he remembered, even though he had been drunk for most of it. The last time I was with him had caused the scars I wear today. I was not going to allow something like that to happen again.

Looking back to Rosalie, the tears were still streaming down her face. She held my gaze and looked seemingly calm as she motioned with her eyes behind her. I couldn't comprehend what she was trying to tell me, but I knew I had to think of a plan as quickly as possible. The silence from the front door told me Emmett had been injured, and the thought of it being anything serious made me feel instantly sick. I felt anger build up within me at the idea that Jacob had intentionally hurt someone I considered to be my family.

"Oh silly little Bella. You never were the brightest little whore? Didn't you realize that you'll always be my property — to do whatever I want with? Oh, and don't forget," he winked at me as he leaned into Rosalie, rubbing his nose along her neck. I could see her trying to pull away from him, cringing at the feel of him on her. "What's yours is mine." he laughed, pulling Rosalie closer again towards him.

The realization of what he wanted spread through my body making me cold like someone had injected ice water into my veins. Jacob had hurt me in every possible way physically, but this time, he could hurt me in ways he never had before. I sat frozen in my chair, looking into Rosalie's pleading eyes. I knew she wanted me to be safe and to be kept out of harms way, but there wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to allow Jacob to hurt another person I loved. Rose had helped me through the toughest time in my life, and I knew I was a stronger person for it. If ever I was able to repay her, now would be the time.

"Ah, same old pathetic little Bella I see. Still can't stick up for yourself?"

I sat still on the couch, waiting for his next move. I knew in my head, I had to portray that helpless little girl, the one he could and would use again. I wasn't that girl anymore, yet I wasn't about to tell him that.

"See the way I see it Bells, this little dyke here is going to do exactly as I ask her too, and I if I know my weak little slut of a girlfriend, you'll sit there and watch, and wait for your turn."

My stomach was churning at the possibilities that his sick mind could conjure up. Absently I began to rub my fingertips over the scars around my wrists.

"That's it. You do remember how much fun we used to have. See I've been watching this little blondie of a girlfriend for some time Bells, and I think it's time she experiences what it's like to be with a real man." He gloated as he pulled his arm tight around her and grabbed Rosalie's breast. She winced from the force of his hand, yet held her head high. He turned to talk to her. "Tell me Blondie, have you ever had a dick in your cunt? I mean a real dick, not a piece of plastic, a real one, warm and thick, pulsing inside of you filling you with hot cum. I can't wait to hear you squeal when I coat the inside of your pussy white." Rosalie's eyes flashed fear. "Though I do have to say, I'd like to see the two of you together. Hope my Bells eats cunt better than she sucks dick." I could see the fire start to glow in Rosalie's eyes. "But first, you need to learn what a good fucking feels like from a real man."

."And who's going to teach me that? You? Ha, don't make me laugh." I knew what Rosalie was doing — buying us time. Emmett was out of the equation, and I knew if the police guard hadn't seen Jacob enter the building, then no one would be in to check on us until morning. We were on our own. I needed a plan and I needed one fast.

At Rosalie's comeback, Jacob spun her around to face him and slapped her hard on the left cheek. Her whole body jolted as she fell backwards against the side of the couch, crying out in pain, before her body went slightly limp.

"You dumb slut, you need to learn fast that's not how you speak to a man." He was mad now, gritting his teeth together. The look in his eye caused me to cower away from him, and I hated myself for it. I wanted, no needed, to stand up to him once and for all.

"You need to fucking learn your place woman. Don't you realize all you women are good for is to satisfy us men. You're just fucking dogs, and thats how you should be treated."

I'd been so focused on Rosalie's face, I hadn't noticed the knife pressed to Rosalie's side. Blood trickled from where the tip met her skin. He spun her around again, this time, as he faced her body towards me, he lifted the knife to her throat.

"Sounds like your girlfriend needs to be taught her place in society. Whatcha think Bells?" He grinned at me, his eyes full of hatred.

"No Jake, take me, have me, I'll be good, I promise, use me how you want." I had no idea what I was doing, all I knew was that I needed Jacob to be far away from Rosalie. I needed to keep her safe.

"Oh you'll be next you stupid bitch, but first I am going to enjoy this piece of meat." He began to walk backwards, pulling Rosalie closer to him, whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was had her terrified.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up and don't make me tie you up Bella, although I know how much you enjoy that."

"No Jacob, wait, let me make you something, um, cook you something. It can be ready when you're finished with her. Then after you eat, you can take me any way you want." I tried to remain closed off, not showing Jacob the panic that consumed me.

"See, that's what a good little whore does, I knew I should have kept you." He dragged Rosalie into the bedroom, as she stayed quiet within his arms. I knew this was my time, and I had to be quick. Running into the kitchen, I could hear Rosalie's muffled screams, hoping I would get there quick enough.

As I reached the bedroom door, I could see Jacob had pushed Rosalie onto the bed face first, her arms held behind her back. He was pulling her clothes off her roughly, trying to unzip his pants at the same time. It was rushed and I needed to end this now.

"Jacob, your food is ready," I stated calmly.

"Not now for fucks sake, leave it out there."

"No Jacob, look, it's ready."

"Fuck Bella, I said..." His voice trailed off as he took in the scene in front of him. I held his gaze, intent on showing him just how strong I was.

"Didn't you hear me Jacob? I said it's done, over." My voice quivered slightly, yet I kept my eyes locked on his. My arms were outstretched, held strong like I had been taught. In my hands, the hand gun the detective had insisted on leaving in the pantry. Even in this moment of life or death, I thought absently that I really must thank the detective and Mr Hale for insisting on it.

"Wait a sec Bells, easy now," Jacob whispered, his arms held up, and his pants falling to his ankles. I saw Rosalie scramble across the bed, a look of terror and sheer relief crossing her face.

"We can talk about this Bells, it's me, Jake. No harm here, I was just having some fun is all." I was silently proud of myself for staying strong. Rose needed me, and I needed her to be safe. It was finally my turn to finish this.

"No Jacob, you wait. There is no fun here, and what you do to women, the way you treat us, is fucked up, and it's about time you were punished for it." His eyes widened slightly, his toughness faltering.

"Don't be silly Bella, you aren't going to do anything to hurt me. You love me too much." He was panicking, and I liked it how the tables were now turned.

"See that's where you're wrong Jacob, I don't love you, and I strongly advise you to not make another move, or I will shoot you." He stopped inching forward, shock evident on his face.

"Give me the fucking gun Bella. This isn't funny anymore. You could hurt yourself." The only way I could respond to that remark was to laugh.

"Hurt myself? No Jacob, the only person who is going to get hurt here... is you." And with that statement, he moved forward. I aimed, my eyes wide, focusing.

A loud shot rang out through the silent building, followed by a deafening silence, broken only by the thud of Jacob hitting the ground hard. I wondered for a moment if I'd killed him until he started to scream. Not knowing where I got my strength, I walked over to him calmly to see the damage I'd inflicted. I had shot him in the shoulder. Not bad.

"Well well, who's the one in pain now Jacob?" He was writhing in pain, and for the first time, I felt strong. I knew I had beat him.

"Oh and by the way, I missed on purpose. Next time, you won't be so lucky." I walked around his crouched body, standing firmly in place, looking down at his sorrowful face. Extending my arms again, this time aiming at his head, I knew I had a clear shot. I wanted to kill him — he needed to die. He had hurt me and too many people I loved. I could no longer live a life full of panic attacks and forever wondering if he would come back for me.

"Bella," I froze, hearing my name from behind me, but never taking my point of aim away from Jacob. "It's ok now, you beat him. It's over. Don't do this, let the justice system punish him. You'll never forgive yourself. You've done enough, you protected Rose and yourself. Let the violence end now." The familiar voice was soothing in comparison to the scene surrounding me.

I knew he was right; I knew I should, but I wanted it over —I just needed it over. I felt his touch on my arm, heard the whispers of how I was so brave and how proud he was of me.

Stepping back I slowly lowered the gun. Jacob was still rolling in pain, and had finally opened his eyes to see a group of police jump on him and cuff him. The gun was taken out of my hands as I was scooped up in the arms of Mr Hale. He carried me into the living room, placing me onto the couch, whispering that I was safe now.

"Rosalie," I called. I needed to see she was ok. I hadn't even checked if he had hurt her. I felt her arms around me instantly. I was finally able to let go and sob in her arms, telling her how sorry I was for what happened.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She repeated over and over into my neck. I briefly remembered hearing Jasper's voice next to me, before I closed my eyes and allowed peace to fall over me.

I woke up to noise in the house. My head was resting in Rosalie's lap, while my legs were curled in Jasper's arms. As I opened my eyes, Rosalie smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly, before continuing to stroke my hair. I could see a small patch on her neck, and reaching up, I grazed my fingertips over it gently. She held my hand, smiling at me again, nodding, silently telling me she was ok. Jasper was gently rubbing my legs, pulling them closer to him every so often. I could hear people in the background, a hum of activity.

"It shouldn't be much longer and then we will be out of your hair. Maybe tomorrow we can see how she is and come back for a statement." I recognized the sound of the detective's voice.

"I think that should be fine, she will have had the chance to rest a little," Mr Hale answered.

I went to move my head around, but Rose stopped me, shaking her head slowly. She held my hand up to her cheek and held it close.

Eventually most of the noise subsided, and soon it was just a small group of us. I sat up quietly between my Rose and Jasper. I had a lot of questions and needed the answers. As if sensing my feelings, Alice spoke. "I knew something was wrong. I don't know how, I just didn't feel right. I called the detective and Mr Hale, and also called Jasper home." I could see a tear fall down her cheek. Jasper pulled her close on the other side of him. I reached over and held her hand.

"Alice, you're the best friend a girl could ever have." She smiled through the tears.

"I'm just sorry I didn't call them sooner."

I shook my head in disagreement, "No Alice, actually I think Mr Hale and the police had perfect timing." I managed a small smile. Hearing a small groan coming from the the armchair, I turned to see Emmett holding an ice pack to his head. As he brought it down I could see a large purple bruise and decent sized bump that had formed on the side of his head.

"Holy shit Emmett! Are you ok?" I asked.

"I didn't even see the fucker coming, I mean, I thought it was the pizza guy, and then the next thing I knew, I was waking up with one mother of a headache."

"Oh Emmett I'm just glad you're ok. Should you get that looked at?" Angela was by his side, her arms around him, gently stroking his face.

"No, he's ok — a slight concussion. A medic looked him over. I think his ego is more bruised than his head though," Angela stated matter of factly.

"Yeah well you'd be pissed too if you missed all the action."

"Emmett, I'm just glad you're ok. And thank you for everything." He knew I meant more than just tonight. Emmett was already like a brother to me, and I knew we would always be close.

Rosalie was quiet next to me. Turning to look at her, I noticed a small smile on her lips as she looked on towards Emmett.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rosalie turned and looked at me. Her face softened as she looked over my face, almost searching for any injuries.

"Oh Bella, I'm more than ok. I'm so proud of you. I have to say, I've never seen a guy so scared before. Do you know he pissed his pants after you shot him — when he thought you were going to shoot him again?"

"She's right Bella, we are all proud of you, and for you to stand up to him, was an amazing achievement for what he put you through. I'm proud of you and have never been so grateful and happy that you are apart of our family." Mr Hale placed one of his hands on mine, and the other on Rosalie's. I could see his eyes were watering, and I was never more thankful that he stopped me from killing Jacob. But that conversation was for another time.

I turned to Rosalie. "Well, I guess I needed to do it, finally. I mean, he was going to hurt you Rose and I couldn't." I could feel the tears running off my cheeks, looking at my Rosalie, she cut me off.

"Shhh it's ok now, and he didn't hurt me. A little cut and a couple of bruises, and honestly, I think I got off lightly compared to what that asshole put you through."

She pulled me closer again, our foreheads touching, eyes locked together. "He's gone now Bella, he won't be coming back. I have some of the best lawyers and judges in my favor who will agree that he is one guy we need to keep off the streets. You did good tonight love, really. It's done now." She pushed her lips against mine, kissing me slowly and softly. It was a sensual yet loving kiss. A hush fell over the room, but at that moment I didn't care.

Emmett decided to break the silence of the room. "If that wasn't my sister, that would have been totally hot."

*** four months later***

"He's getting twenty-six months for assaulting Emmett, fourteen for breaking and entering, and seventy-two months for the physical and sexual assault of me," Rosalie informed me as she walked into the apartment after the court case.

We had decided that I wouldn't go to the trial, but she kept me informed of the progress every night. The trial had been delayed twice because of Jacob being hospitalized. The first was for the gunshot wound that I'd inflicted to his shoulder.

The second hospital stay was a few days later. After he had been released from the hospital for the gunshot wound, he was sent to prison until his trial. The very next day Rosalie got a call from one of her friends who was a guard at the prison.

Apparently there had been a sexual assault there in which Jacob was involved. I could only hear Rosalie's side of the conversation as she was on the phone. When I heard that someone had been sodomized and ended up in the hospital for tearing, I felt rage at the fact that Jacob was still terrorizing people. That feeling of rage ended quickly when I discovered that it was Jacob who was in the hospital. Apparently as the new man, he was quite the treat and had been passed around this cell block. He had resisted and was taken by force.

We heard from the guard again a few weeks later. He informed Rosalie that Jake had found his place. When I asked what that meant, Rosalie told me that Jake was being protected by other inmates in exchange for certain favors. I just couldn't picture Jake with another guy, but according to her friend, he'd been reprimanded more than once for giving blow jobs in the yard and for having sex in the shower. Apparently though homosexual activity happened in prison, it wasn't "allowed".

"Are you coming Baby?" Rosalie asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Pizza night. Did you forget it was pizza night?"

"No," I lied laughing. "Is Angela going to be there or is she still sick?"

Rosalie laughed too. "I'd be sick all of the time if I was carrying my brother's baby." I knew she was teasing and was thrilled that her brother was going to be a dad. Not as thrilled as Mrs. Hale, though she wasn't happy that they weren't yet married. But that was a whole different story.

"I love babies," I said walking out the door and towards Alice and Jasper's apartment.

"You do huh? That's funny, because I wanted to talk to you about that. I have an idea."

Before she could say another word, I turned and pulled her into my arms kissing her deeply. I'd never been happier in my life and I had no idea how things with her could get any better, but if I knew my Rosalie, and I did, they always did get better and better. I couldn't wait to hear her idea.

I opened the door to Alice's apartment thinking how much had changed in the year since I'd first come to pizza night.

"Hey guys, come on in. How are you?" Alice chirped from the kitchen.

"Perfect," we answered together. And we were.

Noc: *sniff* I love this fic!


End file.
